Leading Me to Comfort
by timidvampire
Summary: sometime you want to have someone to care for you and some one for you to care for in return.*Lemons found here* MA and some not so nice bits.
1. Chapter 1

A/N ~ You all know I don't own Twilight...

But I do enjoy playing around with the idea of Edward and Bella in a non Vampire way.

This story will contain lemons,

And a wee bit of a nasty...but not too much.

Thanks to ButterflyBetty who pre-reads and spell checks for me.

**Leading Me to Comfort ~ Chapter 1**

The thing Edward loved most about being a small town doctor was the fact he knew his patients.

He knew all about them, their families and their histories. But the worst thing about this small town situation was he was never off duty. The community seemed to feel that he was available for people to discuss their health problems everywhere he went, including in the library, at the local store, the gym, and even the local diner.

It was partly his fault.

Edward really cared about people.

Tanya had hated it here.

She hated everything about this small town.

No shopping mall or beauty salons.

She hated his job.

She hated the long hours he worked.

She hated when he was on-call over night.

She missed out the glamour & socialising of being a consultant's wife in a large hospital.

The long hours alone had given her an excuse to find her own company, filling their bed with his previous best friend James.

Coming home early to surprise Tanya one afternoon, discovering her & James in their bed together had been the end of their already failing relationship.

Even though if he was honest with himself, he knew their love, if it had ever really been that, had almost run its course. He was still disgusted by their betrayal.

Edward sighed as he walked into the diner, hoping for some peace without this feeling of being so alone was one thing he craved, but he was doubtful of ever finding it.

The diner gave him the closest to a family meal time that he had missed so much since leaving his own hometown. Sharing time, food & conversation with loved ones was home to Edward, but by stark comparison, his house was so empty now, just a building, not a home, that didn't feel like he belonged in it.

Walking through the doors he inhaled all the comforting aromas this placed engulfed him with.

Home cooking...stews, pies & coffee, making him feel warm and safe inside. The food here was one of the few comforts he had in this town.

It reminded him of his mothers home cooking, he really needed to get home to see them all soon.

Promising himself he would make time this month…

But hadn't he told himself that last month?

The diner was full this evening.

He could see Mrs Stanley at the first table with her family. He really didn't want to discuss her constipation with her again this evening.

Heart sinking, he smiled back at her, their eyes meeting; it was too late to turn back or pretend she wasn't there.

But before she could say a word to him, a small hand slipped into his, taking gentle grip and someone to his side whispered "Follow me."

With no choice but to comply, he walked to the rear of the diner, looking at his saviours back.

A young woman, with the most luscious brown curly hair, all gathered up in a messy bun, held in place by chopsticks, stray curls bouncing as she walked to her destination.

She never looked backwards, her hips swaying, striding along with purpose and he all but stumbled behind her.

Edward would have followed this creature anywhere.

He was not ready for the heart stopping moment when she turned and he finally looked into her eyes.

As he melted into the pools of chocolate that lead into her very soul, he couldn't help himself fall under her bewitchment, her gentle smile made him feel like he was being hypnotised.

He couldn't break this spell he was under...he wouldn't even try to fight it.

She turned slightly and directed him into a booth right at the back of the diner. He would be able to see all that was going on without anyone bothering him. To the left was a huge window that gave him a wonderful view of the evening sun setting over the lake. This was a haven, safe and comforting, just what he had been searching for, how had he never seen it before?

She whispered to him again, asking was this ok?

He could only nod, not able to make himself say anything that would make sense at all. Edward was not normally short on words but he didn't seem to have the ability to say anything to this Angel before him.

She seemed pleased with him accepting the booth and this simple fact delighted him.

Edward sat down without taking his eyes from her, "Thank you Bella."

The tag on her uniform gave him her name...so fitting, Bella ~ Italian for beautiful.

But at the same time not enough, she was simply breathtaking.

"You are welcome Edward."

She knew his name.

But then everyone knew who he was here.

Bella handed him a menu and asked if he wanted anything to drink?

"Yes…"

She waited for patiently his order; he seemed unable to even make this simple decision. What on earth was happening to him? His brain had turned into jelly.

"Would you like a coke as usual Edward?"

"Yes... a coke please."

Has she seen him in here before?

They can't have spoken, he would have remembered her, she was…unforgettable.

"The specials tonight are pumpkin soup, Beef casserole and for dessert apple pie. I will be back with your drink in a moment."

Then she was gone! Where was she? Come back!

First she made him dumbstruck, and then she simply vanished.

Edward had been coming to this diner for months and never ever laid eyes on this beautiful young woman.

She couldn't return quickly enough to him.

Then, there she was, standing before him with her eyes looking right into his very being.

The look of pure concentration on her face as she balanced his drink on a small tray was so cute.

"Here you go...Enjoy."

His shaking hand met her much smaller hand briefly as she placed the ice cold drink in front of Edward.

The spark between made them both gasp.

"Now are you ready to order or will I leave you for a few moments to decide?"

"No! Don't go, I don't know what I want to order, but please don't go…"

She just looked back at him; her smile matched the twinkle in her eyes. Soft wisps of hair falling round her face, like a mahogany frame. He was held fast in her trance.

Come on Edward, he thought to himself, concentrate, think, say something that doesn't make you sound like a bumbling fool.

"Surprise me. I will eat whatever you bring me."

What kind of answer was that you idiot!

It was the first thing he thought of!

She hasn't run away scared off by his answer, but lent in towards him and asked him, "How hungry are you Edward?"

"Very hungry Bella, very…"

Hungry for you! He thought to himself.

What was going on? He was not a hormone crazed teenager, he was a man. A man who would take this women home with him if he could, take her to meet his parents, take her to be his wife, to his bed…forever!

Where the hell did all that come from?

And with that she was gone again…where had she gone now?

He had never felt like this before, for no one.

Never...

Not even when things were good with Tanya.

He didn't want to give her a second thought just now.

This was about him and his Bella.

When did she become his Bella?

He needed to make her his Bella.

He hadn't even looked at the menu but trusted her with her choice; hell, he would trust her with anything right now.

And then she was back, with a bowl of warming soup.

"I hope you like this, I made it today."

He couldn't look away as he went to lift the spoon to his mouth, but she put her hand out and stopped him tasting it.

"Wait, it's too hot to eat straight away, blow on it!"

Bella held the spoon still in his hand and moved it towards to her mouth, formed her pink rosebud lips into a small O, inhaled and then slowly blow across the soup cooling it as you would to a child's meal.

He sat there with his mouth open.

Unable to move, how could she make that so sexy?

She was killing him.

"Try that now."

He had to; he nodded and tasted the rich, smooth soup.

He moaned with satisfaction as he savoured it.

The pumpkin, garlic and spices warmed him all the way to his core.

"Good, enjoy the rest and I will be back with something else in a bit Edward."

But before he could beg her to stay she was gone again.

He had no idea how to deal with this; he was staring at the soup before him, like she has given him gold.

He savoured every spoonful, without taking too long; simply wanting her to return back to him quickly.

He didn't realise just how hungry he had been till he started eating. He had missed lunch due to Mrs Webber wanting to discuss his on call shifts for the following week. He hadn't minded being on call, he had little else to fill his time. But now, now he would try to get to spend some time off with Bella.

How that was going to happen when he couldn't even answer her about his choice from the menu was a whole other issue. The soup was finished, and Edward waited for Bella to appear again.

"Did you enjoy that Edward?"

"Yes thank you I did, it was delicious."

"Good, now here you go something to keep you nice and satisfied, Beef casserole."

"Thank you Bella, it smells amazing, did you cook this too?"

He needed to keep her here a bit longer, find a way to ask her to spend time with him.

"Yes, I love cooking, it makes me happy."

"What else makes you happy Bella?"

Smooth Edward! You can do this, you can, keep telling yourself you can do this. He needed to keep talking to himself to give him the confidence to go on.

"Walks round the lake, quiet times with friends, cooking for people, I am easily pleased really Edward.

I better go and let you eat up before it goes cold. Enjoy."

Now Edward, speak up now before she walks away from you again man!

"Wait! Would you like to take a walk with me round the lake Bella? I have never walked round it before?"

"I would love to Edward." Bella giggled as she walked away. Her giggle made him chuckle as well.

It was so good to feel so carefree, so hopeful or something good.

Sighing he looked at her offering before him, taking some on his fork, he blew gently on it, thinking of her the whole time as he placed it in his mouth.

This was the best casserole Edward had tasted, even better than his Mom's if that was possible.

The fact Bella had made it herself was as pleasing as the taste. He savoured the meal, feeling a bit happier knowing he had made conversation with Bella, and she hadn't dismissed him as a complete fool.

Placing his cutlery down on the plate after his last mouth full Edward felt more content than he had done in a very long time.

Leaning back into the booth he rested his head against the leather and closed his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping or eating properly for too long and started mumbling about how it was time to start taking better care of himself.

"Edward?"

He hadn't even realised Bella was back, how long had she been there? He opened his eyes and looked towards her. For a moment he dreamed that they could have been at home, together, how he would love that. Their home...together.

"Yes Bella?"

Slowly her hand moved down towards him and pushed his bronze hair away from his eyes.

She had shown his more tenderness in one evening than he had felt in a long time, it made his heart melt.

"Would you like anything else?"

"Bella…what time do you finish this evening?"

She was blushing, and biting down on her lower lip.

"I finished half an hour ago, but I wanted to make sure you had peace to eat tonight. You always seem to have the world upon your shoulders, you never eat enough. So, yes you do need to slow down and start looking after yourself better."

With that Edward stood up, taking her into his arms, wrapping her in a loving embrace. Leaning towards her face, he placed a gentle kiss on her soft yielding lips. Her lips move with his as she let out a soft moan that he took into his mouth.

He didn't want to stop, but he had to.

Had he had over stepped the mark?

He didn't know if this was too much for Bella.

"Wow…" Bella gasped, but didn't step away from him.

She stayed there, in his arms, inches away from his face, blushing and shallow breathing escaping her.

Her eyes were still closed.

His lips just inches away from hers as he mumbled

"Thank you"

She opened her eyes are focused on him.

"You are very welcome, I glad you enjoyed your meal Edward."

"Oh you have no idea Bella, but thank you for so much more than that! Would you care to take that walk with me round the lake now please?"

His heart stopped and he held his breath while she looked at him.

Once more she took his hand in hers, with no idea where tonight's bravery had come from. He gave her a gentle squeeze, never wanting to let her go.

She had wanted to touch him, speak to him, and make him feel comforted for so many weeks now.

But she had hidden back in the kitchen, sending her love for him in the flood she sent out to him.

He looked so lonely, always making time for everyone except himself.

The answer was easy. Yes!

She would walk with him anywhere, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ~ So... I still don't own Twilight...

But you knew that!

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV****.**

I had watched him come in here most evenings.

He was very handsome but he always looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I knew he was the new doctor in town.

As a youngster I had spent many hours at the doctor's surgery, I had been a very clumsy child.

I was on first name terms with all the staff there. Luckily, I seemed to have out grown most of the accident prone infliction I was born with.

Lauren told me about the new Doctor.

He was shy and a bit of a challenge to her.

She wanted to know him better, but he didn't seem to be interested in her advances. That would be a first. Someone turning her down, although she didn't take this as him refusing her as such…she was going to keep working on him! Then she decided he was possibly gay. I decided he was probably just not that interested in her, a sensible man really.

He seemed so kind to everyone, always stopping to let them speak, but he needed to start looking after him self more.

His food went cold or he was called out half way through eating. I often tried to speak to him, but just couldn't find the courage to even approach him.

I had seen him in the diner, in the library and in the shops but I had stupidly hidden from him, and had no idea why.

I used to see him with a beautiful woman but she never looked happy. He tried to encourage her to speak to people; she just looked at them like they were crap on the soles of her expensive high heeled shoes.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in a long time.

He always looks so sad now though.

More worryingly he also looked much thinner, but that I could do something about. So, I decided to watch out for him coming in and make sure he was given food and more importantly...peace to eat it.

We were busy in the dinner tonight, so I told everyone I wanted to reserve the booth right at the back. He would get the quiet he needed to eat and could enjoy the view of the lake.

No one asked why I wanted the booth, even though it wasn't something I had ever done.

I had cooked all sorts of good homemade meals this week with him in mind, but had still not found the nerve to speak to Edward. I hoped that the food would provide him both the comfort and nourishment that he needed, even if he didn't know I made it just for him.

I kept a look out for him, feeling somehow brave about speaking to him tonight after given myself a good talking to.

I served Mrs Stanley…that women was one of the worst culprits for sabotaging Edward's meals.

Edward.

Lauren had told me his name.

So I could add that to the facts I knew about him.

He ate alone, he drank coke and he looked like he was lonely.

I could empathise with him there.

I lived alone.

My father lived for work and fishing so I didn't see much of him at all. My mother...lived who knows where. She was married to a much younger man and was exploring the world to find her self!

*sigh*

Sure, I had friends but I still felt very alone.

Maybe Edward needed a friend and I could do that.

He needed feeding first though!

Mrs Stanley was better than any early Edward warning system; I knew he was here before I saw him; she got all excited once she spied him in the car park…

Could I do this?

YES!

Bella Swan...it is time to grow a set and feed this man.

He walked in and I saw him smile but his shoulders sink a little when Mrs Stanley started talking to him.

I walked up to him and tired to catch his eye.

He was focused on her telling him all about goodness knows what, taking a deep breath I slipped my hand into his, gripped onto him and whispered with as much volume as I could muster. "Follow me."

And ...he did!

I walked as confidently as I could towards the booth reserved for him.

Turning around, my heart almost stopped when our eyes met. Looking into his eyes was like swimming in pools of beautiful green water. I was stunned for a moment but smiled at him and relaxed as he smiled back at me.

I gestured to the booth and he slid into it, before turning to look at the view to his side.

It was one of my favourite views anywhere and I had spent many happy hours walking around the lake, getting lost in my own thoughts.

Maybe I would show him round there. Oh you are getting ahead of yourself now; he might spend a few moments with you and think you are simply a waste of space.

He seemed very shy like me. I asked him what he wanted to drink, presuming it would be coke but I should offer him a choice in case he wanted something different tonight.

I smiled when he agreed to a coke.

Speak to him Bella…

"The specials tonight are pumpkin soup, Beef casserole and for dessert apple pie. I will be back with your drink in a moment."

Without waiting for him to reply, I took off…what was I doing? Just feed the poor man and leave him alone...

I managed to calm myself as I got his drink and started walking back towards him.

"Here you go. Enjoy."

His shaking hand met mine as I placed the drink in front of Edward.

The spark between made us both gasp.

Did he feel that too?

I asked what he wanted to order, but he didn't know, so I offered him some more time but he jumped at me to stay.

"Surprise me... I will eat whatever you bring me."

I smiled at him, loving the fact he trusted me to choose for him.

I didn't want to bring too much or too little for him so asked. "How hungry are you Edward?"

He smiled at me and replied in a slightly suggestive tone.

"Very hungry Bella, very…"

I could feel my heart stutter!

My legs wobble as I tired to stand there in front of him.

I smiled and then when my legs would carry me I walked to the kitchen to decide what to bring him.

If he came home to me I would make sure he was fed properly every day.

Wait…if come home to me… who did I think I was...his wife?

I ladled out a bowl of hot soup and carried it back carefully to him.

"I hope you like this, I made it today."

He went to lift the spoon to his mouth, but I knew it was boiling hot.

"Wait, it's too hot to eat straight away, blow on it!"

I lifted the spoon away from his mouth and blew on it before offering him it to taste.

His mouth was amazing.

I imagined kissing him...his mouth on my body.

Calm down Bella!

I left him to enjoy his soup and he ate every last drop.

I watched him with great satisfaction.

Beef casserole for him next, he needed serious protein

We chatted briefly not about anything in particular but I wanted to know him better. I told him I loved cooking and walking round the lake. He ate every mouthful of the casserole too. He must have been hungry.

I felt so drawn to him and had never felt this way about anyone else before.

Was he sleeping alright? He looked tired, and almost dozed off in his seat. I felt a bit like a stalker just watching over him, his hair fell on his face, I hesitated but carefully moved it away from his eyes. I didn't know him as such, but I felt I had known him all my life and suddenly needed to know so much more about him.

When I admitted that I finished half an hour ago I thought he would think I was some sort of crazy girl but he hugged me, when I explained why I felt the need to feed him, he kissed me!

Oh my god it was better than anything ever, more warming than hot chocolate!

He took my hand and led me this time.

We would start our evening with a walk round the lake.

It was going to be the start of something I hoped would be special.


	3. Chapter 3

A/L ~ Just in case anyone is still wondering...

No my lovely...

I don't own Twilight...

Edward is not mine...

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

My hand felt so comfortable in his, he held on not too tightly, but tight enough so we wouldn't slip apart.

We walked towards the lake; this wasn't how I imagined our evening to turn out, it was much better.

He was so gentle and sweet. Before I knew it we were back at the car park.

"Bella, thank you for an amazing evening, you have no idea how good it has been. I know it's late, but I don't want you to go yet."

"I know what you mean."

"Well...how about we go for a coffee or hot chocolate or something?"

"Oh...the diner is closed now."

"I was thinking of some where more private."

"Oh ok...that sounds good."

I was not sure why I felt so anxious.

"I don't want you to think I am being forward with you. I really am only looking for a drink and conversation Bella. Please don't worry."

"Sorry...I am just...well I haven't done much dating, not that I am presuming we are dating or anything… I am going to shut up now…" I mumbled awkwardly.

He turned now taking both my hands in his and looked at me.

"Breathe Bella, I just want to get to know you better, and yes, I think dating you would be great. But tonight…I want to go somewhere to talk, sit beside you and hold your hand…just be with you."

"That sounds like a lovely idea."

"So with out sounding corny, your place or mine?" he asked nervously.

"Can we make it yours? My heating is not working and it is cold tonight."

"You have no heating? How are you staying warm when you are at home?"

"I wrap up warm Edward. I go off to bed early. So this will be a novelty staying up late." I muttered.

"How long has your heating been broken?"

"Acoupleofweeks…" I stuttered quietly.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

I sighed.

"A couple of weeks, my dad said he would have a look at it, but he has been busy. The landlord...has not been helpful at all... My friend Jacob said he would look at it but he has a new girl, and well I don't earn much so I can't ask anyone to fix it. Most of that goes on savings for me to go to college. I wasn't able to go before."

"How old are you Bella?"

"22 how old are you?"

"27." He smiled back at me.

Twenty questions it was.

"Ever married?" I asked him.

"No... one long term relationship ended a while back, completely, and I am over her. She went with my so called friend...You?"

"Never married either...hardly dated at all. A bit dull really."

"You are anything but dull Bella, you are my saviour! You rescued me from everyone tonight and fed me the best meal I have eaten in a very long time! You are funny, caring, smart, sexy…" He sighed as he looked into my eyes.

I started blushing furiously.

"Oh."

"Well it is true...so...your next question Bella?"

"What is your favourite ice cream?"  
"Strawberry now…You?"

"Cookie dough or vanilla depends on my mood. Why strawberry?"

"Well...it reminds me of you, you smell of strawberries."

He looked at me coyly and smiled the sweetest grin.

I shivered a little.

"Are you cold Bella?"

"A little, yes."

I didn't think it was just the cool weather affecting. It was more to do with the gorgeous man who was wrapping his arms round me.

"Bella this feels so good having you in my arms. It feels so right."

"I know so little about you, but feel like I have known you forever…"

"I do not do this, I promise you I have never done this before, and this is not going to come out right, no matter how I say it. But I have a spare room, and I have heating. It is getting cold, pack a bag and come and stay till you get your heating fixed. No strings attached, just friendship."

"Why?"

"Because you showed me such kindness and I want to return the favour."

"Seriously...? I don't know when my heating will be back on and I don't want you to be fed up with me and feel obliged for me to stay, promise me you will let me know when you need me to go. And I will pay you rent."

"I promise you I will let you know in the unlikely event that if I ever get fed up I will ask you to go. If you promise to make me some yummy food in return then I don't want rent. It can go towards your heating repairs."

"I don't want you to be out of pocket."

"I won't be. But I bet I will be much better fed!"

"I am not sure Edward."

I nervously bit down on my lip.

Why was I hesitating? He was saving my butt here. I had been so cold the last week or so, it was seriously getting bad for my health.

I never took risks, and look where it had gotten me so far! No where!

"You know who I am…I promise I am not some weirdo."

"You don't know if I am though Edward!" I giggled.

"I will take my chances...Tell me your surname and I will make sure someone knows you are coming to my house, so if anything happens they will know who I was with!" he laughed.

"Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella."

"Edward Cullen...but then you knew that anyway!" He winked. I blushed at his actions.

"Right…let's go and get your stuff. No more cold nights for you!"

Within half an hour I had packed up a suitcase, almost freezing in the process and was on my way to Edward's house to become his house guest.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ~ As before...unless you are Mrs Meyer's

I don't own Twilight...or Edward...

Or any of the Cullens...

*sigh*

Please review my wee plot.

Thank you xxx

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 4**

**BPOV.**

We pulled off the main road and up into a long wooded driveway before I saw it! Edward's house was HUGE!

"Wow!"

Edward opened the car door, offered me his hand and helped me out of the car, he didn't let go of my hand at all and I liked that.

"Yeau…it's a bit big for just me…Tanya picked it…I am not sure about keeping it to be honest."

"It's beautiful! But...yes, it is a bit big for one person." I agreed.

"Well you are here now, so plenty of room for the two of us!" He chuckled while giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

We walked into the huge hallway, and down towards the kitchen, Edward put the kettle on the huge stove to boil. I instantly loved his kitchen, but as I looked around it appeared as if everything in it was brand new. For a brief moment I imagined myself working in here, preparing food for Edward and our children. Wait, what was I was dreaming about? I blushed at the thoughts popping into my head, never imagining myself in such a way before.

I had never dreamed about being a Mom.

A quick tour of the rest of the house followed. The house was completely white, all the walls, carpets everything. Edward's room, several guest rooms, the bathrooms, shower room, the dining room and the empty room at the end of the house.

Everything just plain white!

No colour in it at all…except from the furniture which was all beautiful oak wood and a huge chocolate brown leather suite in the living room.

Lastly we walked into Edward's study; it was a welcoming shade of egg blue and had stunning views of the woods down at the edge of the garden. His book cases over flowing with journals and text books. A computer sat in the corner, next to it a matching huge wooden desk with brown leather chair. Only in here where there pictures on the wall, mostly of mountains and of oceans scenes, breathtaking views... I had never left this town.

"How long have you lived here Edward?" I asked.

"I moved in almost a year ago…why?"

"It just this whole house, it looks brand new." I said. "This room, it is the only one that feels like someone lives here... like a home."

"It is my room… it is the only one Tanya had no say in." He whispered sadly.

"I spend most of time in here, even though I told her to leave a few weeks after we moved in here, I haven't changed very much at all."

I nodded as I looked around.

This room was almost as big as my whole place. There was a sofa that matched with his office chair that I sat down on, sinking into its comfort, as Edward sat down beside me.

"Tell me what happened? What did she do?"

I took his hand in mine as he told me how she cheated on him with his friend. I could feel the anger burning inside me, he sounded so hurt by their betrayal.

"Do you miss her?" I asked cautiously.

He shook his head.

"No, we were already drifting apart before she slept with James, and although I am lonely at times, it's not for her."

We had moved closer together, my head now rested comfortably on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean, I feel lonely too Edward." I felt his strong arm come around behind me, pulling me into his embrace.

"Well I guess it's good we have each other now Bella." he answered before kissing to the top of my head.

A faint whistle sounded in the distance.

"Kettles boiled! Do you want tea or coffee?"

Edward got up of the sofa and before I could miss his touch, he offered me his hand and pulled me up into his arms. I looked into his eyes…he really was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

I smiled at him as I touched his cheek.

"Thank you for inviting me here."

"My pleasure, please come with me. Let's go get a warm drink and we can get comfy for the evening."

...

"Do you cook much?" I asked as I looked around the immaculate kitchen.

"I don't no, I hate cooking for myself, this house is just that Bella, a house it doesn't feel like home to me, I don't think I ever did. I thought I might keep it for a while and then sell it, buy something smaller. I liked having somewhere my family can stay when they visit."

"It is very…white…clinical even" I said. "It just looks like it needs a bit of colour and some home touches."

"I pretty much live in my study. I have asked my mother to come and help me sort it out a bit." He answered, "She does home improvements and is coming here once she finishes off the house she is working on just now."

I nodded as he warmed the tea pot before letting the tea leaves steep in the hot water.

"My grandmother always likes tea to be made properly." He explained as I watched him. I added milk to my cup and handed him his empty.

"You take it plain." He nodded and smiled at me.

"And you take one sugar in coffee." I added.

He cocked his head and looked at me obviously wondering about my statement.

"I have seen you, at the diner...a few times..." I admitted bashfully.

"Oh you have…and how come I have never seen you there before tonight?" He questioned gently.

"I…I…didn't mean to pry." I suddenly felt embarrassed at my confession.

"No, you really didn't, you saw me when I was so wrapped up in my own misery." He replied, shaking his head before he put down his cup and took hold of my hand.

"You saw me and took care of me with nothing in return. I am just sorry I didn't get to see your face, to hold your hand, to…"

His hand moved up to my face and his finger tips touched my lips.

"Please." I whispered into his hand.

My eyes closed...my heart began racing in anticipation making me feel giddy.

His lips moved against mine again.

The feelings remained new...exciting and left me needing more.

He pulled away all too soon; his face wore a smile that made my heart race. I giggled before biting my lower lip and hanging my head down.

"Don't hide from me please, you are my one true friend here; you make my life so much brighter Bella."

"I get all giddy around you Edward! I have never felt this way before, I can't explain it. You make me feel all excited and safe and you make me feel happy."

"You make me feel all of those things too Bella, that and so much more."

As he pulled me close to his body, I felt emotions like never before stirring inside me.

"Edward, I am not sure how to say this, I am not sure what is happening here, between us, I am not…I am not used to being alone with men in their houses, I have not been in this situation before."

I was mortified at my lack of experience and my words were not enough to tell him how I felt.

"Bella, I suddenly feel so alive when I am with you, I won't lie...you make me want more, but I won't rush you into anything. I want to be your friend, and if or when you are ready, I want to be more with you."

"I have never…" my face was bright red as I tried to explain this was all so new to me.

"I understand."

He nodded and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I will not rush you. I will not push you. I just want to spend time with you."

"Thank you."

He kissed my cheek.

"Let's take our tea through to the other room my Bella." He smiled at me.

My fears started melting away.

We made our way back to the study, Edward lit a fire for us to enjoy while we relaxed on the sofa listening to music.

"Tell me about your family?" I snuggled into his side, feeling his arm wrap around me, pulling me closer.

I smiled, watching his face lit up as he talked about them, lifting down pictures of them all from the table beside him for me to see.

His parents were just stunning. He looked very like his father, but has his mother's beautiful eyes and hair colouring. His father was blonde with blue eyes.

An older brother Emmett looked enormous with sparkly blue eyes and dark hair.

"That's Emmett's wife Rose." He pointed to a stunning blonde supermodel who looked so in love with the man whose arms were surrounding her. "Emmie is their baby girl, and Alex is their son. Alice...my younger sister, her husband Jasper is my oldest childhood friend."

Edward stood in the group, all alone.

"When was this taken?" I asked looking up at him.

"Mmm…just over a year ago I think."

"Can I ask where Tanya was at the time?"

"I don't know...she never came to see my family." He looked puzzled. "I never thought about it much before. They didn't much like her, she didn't like them. It was easier to keep them separate."

"Right…"

I wondered how they would feel about me.

"Tell me about your family Love." Edward put the picture on his lap. I watched his fingers touch over his parents face.

He missed them.

"My father…have you met Chief Swan?"

He nodded. "Well that's my Daddy. He works, he fishes, he loves me…That's just how it is for us." I smiled at him.

"And my friend Jacob, is like a brother to me, he works at the garage, but is in love with his new girl Leah, so I haven't seen much of him. I don't have that good a relationship with my Mother. I am not sure where she is, just now, I get the odd email. But I can't miss what I didn't have any way..."

"Is that everyone?"

I nodded. "Yes...pretty much."

We spent the rest of the evening taking about small things. I already felt that I could tell him anything.

"Are you working tomorrow Bella?" I shook my head.

"Me neither, come with me to the stores, I need some things to make this place more homely."

I smiled and yawned, but I didn't want to go to bed yet.

"You need some sleep Pretty Girl." He whispered into my hair.

"I don't want to leave you yet."

He held me tighter. "I will just be across the hall way Baby."

I sighed. This was so strange for me... all these new feelings.

"Edward…can I ask you something?"

"Sure Love. Ask me anything."

"Will you lie beside me until I fall asleep please?"

"It would be my pleasure. Let me lock up while you get ready for bed and I will come over to your room in ten?"

I sighed. I just didn't want to be alone, and I didn't really understand why. I lived alone in my apartment and had done for a while now, and Edward was just across the hall.

I changed into my pyjamas, a little embarrassed at them, but they were the best I had.

This wasn't sexual. It was just comfort, for both of us.

I sat down on my huge bed, brushed my hair and swept it up into a loose pleat to keep it away from my face. I hated the feeling of my hair on my face while I slept.

Edward knocked at the door.

"Come in?" I hesitated.

"It's just me." Edward smiled, but looked nervous too.

"Are you ok Love?"

I nodded before quietly replying to him.

"Just wasn't ready to be alone Edward."

"Come on get into bed and I will lie on top of the covers till you go to sleep."

"It is too cold, get in too please. I promise no funny stuff!" I giggled.

"You can do any funny stuff you want!" He laughed until he saw my face fall.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Edward took my face in his hands and kissed my cheek. "What can I do to make you feel better Love?" He asked me.

"I just want to hold me close, stay till I fall asleep please Edward."

He nodded and we both got under the covers.

I moved over so I was right next to him.

"The last time I slept beside anyone was at a sleep over with the girls from school, I was 11." I whispered.

I felt his hand touch mine; I moved my fingers so they weaved into his. He pulled my hand up and kissed it. I turned onto my side to face him in the dark; my other hand moved over and touched his cheek.

"Edward, I need you to know, I have never slept with a man before."

Edward smiled softly before he whispered back to me.

"I have only ever slept overnight beside one other girl." He frowned under my hand.

"She didn't deserve you."

"She didn't love me." He replied.

"Did you love her?"

"I thought maybe I did. But now…I don't think it was love, I haven't missed her since we have been apart."

I rolled over and nudged his arms before moving into his embrace.

"I don't know what I am doing here Edward."

"Here…in this house?" He asked.

"No…Well… yes here, in your home…in your arms." I whispered.

"It is only a home now you are here my Love." He whispered back.

"I love the fact you are in my arms, I love how you have come into my life."

He pulled me closer. "Can you sleep my Love?"

"Can you stay?" I asked in return.

He nodded into my hair.

I put my arm up and switched the bedside light off. "Then I can sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ~ I don't own Edward, I don't own any Twilight guys…

I do however think naughty thoughts about them that can be seen here or on my other stories…

Please enjoy, and review to let me know you have been here. x

Thank you to my regular reviewers.

Especially ButterflyBetty who is a wee star!

Lemon Alert…not old enough to read... please walk away.

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I must be dreaming… I just had to be. In front of me was the most beautiful man, lying...sleeping soundly.

Moving my head back trying to look at him properly, I shifted further back, just as he tightened his grip on me and mumbled in his sleep. "Stay Bella, don't go yet Baby."

I kissed his cheek and he moaned quietly.

He really was so handsome.

I felt a tingle inside me as his hand came up to his cheek. I giggled while his eyes opened, watching as he blinked a few times before smiling back at me.

"Good morning Edward." I whispered to him.

"Oh good morning my Love..." He grinned and pulled me into him. Suddenly I felt his obvious erection pressing right into my stomach, I gasped and he went to push me away, obviously mortified at what had just happened.

"Oh Shit Bella, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…SHIT!"

I giggled and grabbed him again, pulling us close together once more.

"I need to go to the bathroom, but I am not running away from you or your friend there, Dr Cullen."

I pointed my finger at him and trying my best but failing not to blush. He hung his head down but I saw him smirk at me.

"Well you pointed at me first Edward!" I scoffed. Edward started laughing and sat up in bed.

I suddenly felt self conscious in my night wear. My sleep shorts now felt way too short…and I hadn't unpacked my dressing gown.

"What wrong Bella Love…?"

"Nothing..."

I smiled, he had called me love a few times now, I wasn't even sure he knew he was doing it.

I sorted myself out in the bathroom and wandered back into the bedroom. Edward lay with his hands behind his head, his tee shirt had ridden up his body slightly so I could see how well toned he was.

The blush in my face was going all the way down my chest. I bit my lower lip and moaned.

His eyes met mine and I realised I had been busted ogling his body. Edward laughed as he blushed, I giggled at him… we were like a couple of school kids. He got up and walked towards me. I took a step back, but he never broke his gaze from mine.

"Relax Love. I am just going to the bathroom." He kissed my cheek, walked past me and without thinking I patted his bum!

What on earth processed me?

Edward jumped and laughed. I ran and hid under the blankets. Oh yes, he would not see me there would he!

I scrunched the blankets all round me and hid…

And waited…and waited…

And just as I peeked out from under the blankets he shouted.

"BOO!"

I squealed as he jumped on me!

Before I knew what was happening he was under my bed linen's protective shield and had me all pinned down in his hold.

My heart was racing as he started trying to tickle me; I held it together until he found the bit just under my breast. My back arched up and my left breast jutted right into his face. Before I could move back he started kissing my nipple through my tank top, his arms moved behind my back, holding me in place.

Oh my…this was divine!

One of Edwards hands moved round my ribs and up towards my right breast.

"Oh Edward…that feels…sooooo good…" I tried to get even closer to him.

I wanted more.

I needed more. Grabbing at the material frantically, I pulled at it, exposing my breasts to him.

"Bella…you are so beautiful." He murmured between his oral attentions to my chest. I felt his hardness press against my leg, I started moving it against him, causing him to moan and push back against me harder. I was getting dizzy, my lack of breath was making me feel woozy…Edward's body shifted slightly and his thigh moved between mine, pressing right into my core.

I pushed my body against him again. The friction was amazing, but I still needed more.

I should have been embarrassed at the fact I was humping his leg but I really wasn't.

"Edward…please…please help me…" I begged, not knowing what to do with myself. I grabbed his hand and thrust it to my kitty.

"Please…"

"Can I touch you Bella…? Please."

He was begging me?

I was practically forcing him to get me off.

I could feel him through the material, his hands making contact with my core, but it was not enough…

"More..." I pleaded, grabbing onto him, alternating between pushing his arm and pulling his shoulder, like an addict, I needed a fix of him right now!

His hand pushed away the fabric and I felt his finger tips part my lower lips before moving up and down the length of my slit.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" I panted.

His fingers dipped into my entrance and moved around a little before coming back up with the moisture they had gathered from me, and start circling my clit. I felt him press down on me as I screamed his name out loud.

I came hard all over his hand and fell back onto the bed under his body, gasping for air now as my body melted into the mattress.

"Bella..." He whispered. "Open your eyes Baby, please."

I peeked out from under my hair, now ashamed at my actions…his hand moved my hair away and I could smell my self on him.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Edward…I am so embarrassed. I will get my stuff packed up and leave."

"What?!"

He looked at me and threw back the covers we had hidden underneath, before pulling them up to cover our bodies as he moved to lie beside me.

"Was that not good for you?" He asked sounding really worried.

"That...was amazing, I am so sorry for making you do that!" I whispered mortified.

"Bella….you never made me do anything Love…that was amazing…you looked so beautiful coming undone in front of me. You felt so soft and luscious. I wanted to make you feel good...not embarrassed."

"Oh you did make me feel good, I have never felt that way before." I admitted to him.

"Have you never done that to yourself before Bella?" He asked me gently.

I looked at him; he wasn't making fun of me. I could speak to him about this.

He was a doctor…no wait he was the man who had just managed to do **that** to me.

I shook my head. "I tried a few times, but I never got any where. It just kind of left me flustered." I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No Baby. Thank you. That was quite something to share with me."

"Do you need me to…well…you know…share anything else with you?" I asked him.

"I must admit…" His hand moved back to my breast and I moaned as he softly touched me. "I am feeling very aroused…but Love…I will be ok if you don't want to."

"Oh…"

I must admit I was a bit disappointed.

"Do you want to do anything more Bella?" He asked me quietly. His fingers moved to trace my nipple, which pebbled under his tender touch. "Edward…can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything my Love."

"Can you show me…show me what makes you feel this good? I don't quite know where to start."

He looked up at me, his mouth gently breaking into a smile, before nodding and moving to kiss me softly. He was telling me so much with his lips on mine.

I moved my hand up to his and broke my mouth away from his, our lips barely touching.

"Show me please Edward." he nodded and smiled shyly at me.

"Can I take my clothes off Baby please?"

"Yes…"

He shimmied out of his boxers and tee shirt. I could feel saliva pooling in my mouth, he was beautiful, and he was also HUGE!

OH my giddy Aunt!

I know I hadn't seen any of these in the flesh before…but really...where they all that big?

It was not like I could ask anyone this! Here he was…before me…naked…before me.

I needed to be naked too.

"Help me get these off Baby." I whispered to him.

He moved my top up and off my body…leaning down he kissed each of my breasts. "You are so soft baby, so very beautiful and delightfully soft."

"They are too small." I grumbled.

"No, no they are beautiful and just perfect for me, look…" His hands cupped my breasts and he kissed between them. I gasped at his words and touch.

"Are you sure you want to do this Baby?"

"Yes, show me how you like to be touched Edward."

I felt such emotion for this man before me.

"Teach me."

I kissed his lips before looking at his eyes.

"Show me."

I kissed him gently again, he groaned onto my lips.

"I want **you** to come undone for me…please."

He took my hand and raised it to kiss my palm.

"I can smell me on you Edward." I felt brave now.

"You don't know what you talking like that, is doing to me Bella."

He moaned before taking my hand under his and placing it between my breasts. I felt him move my hand down my body, his eyes keeping locked on mine.

"Bella…we need a little of this amazing moisture from you…on your hand…can I touch you with your hand? Please?"

I gulped before nodding. He moved my hand under my shorts, down to my core. I relaxed my wrist and felt him move my fingers through my arousal soaked core, causing me to tremble at the sensation, my body still sensitive from my orgasm, my fingers gathered what I needed before he let go of my hand.

"Keep that right there." His soft velvety voice heavy with lust…I blinked and stayed still.

"Edward, take my shorts off please?"

He nodded and moved down the bed, his hands took either side of my sleep shorts and slowly slid them down my hips, my legs and off my body.

My hand remained where he had left it, covering my core, the heat radiating right into me. He brought his fingers up, looked at me and put his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean one by one.

"You taste heavenly Baby."

I stopped him at his last finger.

"May I?" I hesitated.

His finger came over and he touched my lips. I could smell myself… I put the tip of my tongue out and tasted it.

"You taste beautiful baby." He whispered to me.

It was nothing like I expected. It was kind of sweet and tangy all at the same time. The noise he made when I tasted again made me moan. I took his whole finger into my mouth and licked all round it, sucking his finger and then releasing it with a pop.

I moved my hand back to his.

"Show me…"

Edward nodded and smiled at me, all the time watching my eyes for signs that I wanted him to stop.

He took my slick hand and moved it down his body towards his groin.

SHIT! I forgot how huge he was! I was trying to convince myself that this would feel good in me, once I got past the fact he was gonna have to fit all of that inside me! I started shaking.

"Bella…we can stop if you want to Honey."

"No…just thinking…not about anything…"

"What are you thinking about? You can tell me."

"How is…._that gonna fit!_? I must admit I am in a bit of a panic about it all!"

"One step at a time…firstly…" I moved my hand down and used my finger tips to trace along his engorged shaft.

"Emmm firstly…"

I looked up at his glazed over eyes as I wrapped my fingers round his throbbing shaft. "Firstly?" I repeated to him.

"Yeah…oh em yeah…"

His hands griped round mine as I moved my hand up and down, cautiously tugging on him before moving my thumb up and over his purple head, a small amount of clear liquid seemed out.

"Firstly Edward...?" I asked moving my other hand down and touching his arousal, taking my finger up to my mouth to taste him.

I kept my finger in my mouth, Edward's eyes moved between my hand on his shaft, to my finger in my mouth. I gazed at him intently before using my thumb to smear his goodness all over him

"Edward, help me here. Talk to me afterwards."

He nodded at me, before I moved myself closer to him. His hand helped me moved my pace up a notch, his breathing increased in pace too.

I felt his whole body tense up beside me. "Edward you are so huge, I can feel you getting even harder and thicker in my hand…"

Edward grunted and I griped on tighter. Talking like this to him, seem to be having an amazing effect on him.

The veins in his neck were prominent as he threw his head back. I couldn't resist as I moved my head down and tasted the skin along his throat. I applied wet kisses to his pulse points before sucking down on him harder above his collar bone. His salty skin now becoming redder as I sucked harder, as my desire grew.

"Come for me Edward." I pleaded.

I felt his dick harden and jerk as he released his essence all over my hand and his pelvis, screaming my name out loud!

"Bellllllllllllllllllllllllla!"

He panted and started repeating my name over and over again.

"Was that ok?"

He nodded frantically and collapsed on the bed. I smiled before giggling at this beautiful man who had come undone before me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ~ Do I need to say it again...?

I don't own Twilight...

Edward is only mine in my dreams...

Please review to help me feel better about the lack of Edward in my life... PLEASE xx

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 6**

We lay there together for a while, enjoying the aftermath of our orgasms before a leisurely shower together that involved more kissing and some more tender touches.

I never knew how amazing it could feel to have someone wash my hair for me; Edward had to kneel down so I could reach his head! He leaned over, resting his head against my body, his arms wrapped around me. It was bliss.

A good while later, we cooked breakfast together before we heading out to get some things to add some colour to Edward's house. It really was time to make it into a home for him. As we wondered around the store I realised people were looking at us. So did Edward.

"I think we have made the local news Bella Love."

I nodded. "I am sorry Edward."

"Why are you apologising Baby?" He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in close before kissing the top of my head. "Well…people are talking about you…being…well with me."

"Bella…I had intended to ask you in private, but I am delighted to be here with you, I would like to be exclusive with you, I feel like a school boy, but will you be just mine?"

He looked down at me with a crooked smile on his face. "I will Edward." I giggled back at him.

"Well then since you are mine, I don't care who sees me with you…" suddenly he swept me into his arms before dipping me down and giving me a kiss that would look more at home on a Hollywood film set!

He was so romantic!

I giggled at him and kissed his soft luscious lips until I heard Mrs Stanley cough behind us.

"Hello Mrs Stanley." I smiled at her but she just ignored me and spoke to Edward.

"Doctor Cullen… I need to talk to you about something personal…"

"Not a problem Mrs Stanley, if you give Lauren a call at the surgery she will make an appointment for you. Have a lovely day."

Edward gave her an amazing smile before he moved us along, his hand in the small of my back supporting me.

"I am so proud of you! I have seen you stop and talk to her, letting your meal go cold too many times before. What made you stand up to her now?"

"I didn't like how she ignored you…and before…I really should have been firmer with her. I had no else to talk to and no reason to rush away… Now…I would rather spend my time with you my Love."

"I love spending time with you too Edward."

"Let's get some shopping done and then head home."

I nodded.

"Home..." I sighed.

"I know this is all a bit sudden but it feels like home with you there. It never did before." Edward smiled at me.

"Edward…Am I your rebound?"

"No…no Baby you are not my rebound at all. I am so over Tanya, and I realises now I was more in love with the idea of being in love with someone… rather than ever being in love with her. You have shown me more kindness and affection in less than 24 hours than Tanya did in all the months we were together. I really do care about you Bella."

I sighed to myself again. This man was kind and caring, good looking and tender…who in their right mind would walk away from someone like Edward?

We bought items for the house, curtains, cushions, photo frames and prints. Edward insisted on buying new bed linen for my bed and his. We bought bits and pieces for the kitchen. It looked like Edward had not had many meals cooked in there at all.

It was a start.

"Oh, when is your Mom coming to stay?"

I guessed she would sort his house out properly for him.

"Not sure yet why?"

"I will make sure I have my heating sorted by then. I won't get in your way."

"Oh? Do you want to go back to your place?"

I looked at him. I only met him the day before but the thought of leaving him made me feel sick.

I shook my head.

"No…but you will be fed up of me by then."

"I don't think I will ever be fed up with you…how long is your lease for?"

"As long as I want, I need to give a months notice to leave why?"

"I don't ever do things like this…but stay a month, and if you don't like being my house mate, then move back to your flat. If you like it then hand them your notice and move in with me permanently!"

"Just like that…?"

"Yes...just like that!" Edward looked at me, and so help me...I couldn't say no.

"Are we moving too fast?"

I was nervous, but we were standing in the middle of a store discussing moving in together after knowing each other for one day!

"Move into my guest room, have your own space. I have plenty of room; I will give you your privacy. I will respect your boundaries."

"I still want to pay rent."

"No, I don't have a mortgage, we can split the houses costs if you want and cooking and stuff…You teach me to cook and I will provide you with a place to stay? I like having your company and I want to get to know you better. You can finish your education. We both benefit from this Love."

"I **should** say no…" I looked at him.

"But…?" he bit down on his lip.

"I will give it a month… but if you get fed up of me you will tell me…and I will go."

Edward laughed. "I think it is more likely that you will get fed up of me and ask me to go!"

He kissed me again, suddenly, I was moving in with Edward!

"Let's go Roomie!"

I laughed really loudly this time.

We called into the doctor's surgery so Edward could to speak to Mrs Webber as he wanted to make sure she would look into getting others to do more of the on call rota.

I blushed when I he told her that he was no longer going to be available all the time anymore. He also updated his emergency contact details on his personal file, so I was now his emergency contact!

That was a bit scary! Especially when we realised how little we knew about each other.

We remedied that as we ate lunch from the deli, talking about everything.

It was comfortable and exciting all at the same time.

Edward was sitting so close to me I could feel his breath on my skin when he talked to me. I shivered at the contact.

"Are you cold Love?"

I shook my head and whispered "No, not cold."

Suddenly we both looked at each other.

Time stood still and the air was thick. Turning to face him, I looked up and saw him watching me. I lifted my hand up and placed it on his cheek, the skin there was soft compared to his stubble slightly scratching my finger tips.

"This doesn't happen in real life Edward…"

"It seems it does Love."

"I am scared we are rushing into something that will kill me if it breaks…"

"We will go as slow as we need to, I won't loose you, I promise to do my best never to hurt you…I feel such a connection with you that I have never felt with anyone ever before Beautiful." He whispered, before gently kissing me on the tender skin below my ear lobe.

I closed my eyes…his lips moved up along my face, barely touching the skin before stopping just above my lips.

"Stay with me Bella."

And then...he kissed me.

We called in at my house and packed up everything that I owned. There was not much to take or leave behind. A few boxes, my laptop and books, everything was out of my place and in Edward's car, which was empty as the store was going to deliver all the purchases.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked feeling almost giddy.

"Yes we sure are Love."

This was fast, but I spent all my life playing safe and now it was time to take some risks! Edward would be with me the whole way.

I smiled at him and then saw my Dad's cruiser pull up outside my front door…this was not going to be good, not good at all!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N ~ Thank you for the reviews I have been getting, also for thank you to everyone who has added me to their story alerts and favourites. Please let me know you have been here by dropping me a quick review xxx

**Leading Me To Comfort. ~ Chapter 7**

"Hey Charlie!"

I walked towards my Dad forcing a smile.

"Bells, Dr Cullen." He nodded at Edward, his eyes moved down to the boxes in our arms.

"Are you going somewhere Bells?"

"Dad, Edward is my new landlord."

"Well Dr Cullen I seriously hope you are going to make some improvements to this place!"

"No Chief Swan, I don't own this building…"

"Dad, I am moving out of here and renting a room from Edward. I can't live here anymore."

"Oh…" Charlie glared at Edward.

I knew he liked the new Dr…but this was before he thought of me staying in his house.

"Dad, I can't stay here, it's so cold in there, I have had no heating for 6 weeks now, Tyler won't do anything about it…in fact I am writing my letter to him when I get to Edward's to give him a months notice."

I had just made my mind up right now, that no matter what happened with me and Edward; I could not stay here any longer!

"Can you afford to rent a room at Dr Cullen's?" Charlie asked trying to make his voice quiet so that Edward didn't hear his question. Money had never been something either of us had in abundance.

"Yes Dad, it is cheaper than staying here, closer to the diner and my classes so I win all round.

Also I feel safer knowing I am not living alone either."

I knew me living by myself was something that Charlie hated.

"And is your wife happy with this arrangement Dr Cullen?"

"Chief Swan, please call me Edward, I am not married, I live alone, or I did live alone until Bella agreed to rent a room from me."

"I see…rent a room…"

"Bella and I are friends, she is going to share the house with me, and teach me to cook, and she might not even see that much of me what with my shifts."

My face fell…but then I felt Edwards hand gently rub the small of my back, he was trying to keep Charlie happy here.

"I am not however working today or tomorrow, so I was wondering, if Bella helps me to prepare it would you join us at my house tomorrow evening for supper?"

"That is very kind of you Edward."

He stared at Edwards face for sometime, I didn't know if he was trying to read his mind, or stare him into some sort of admission.

"I would like to see where my baby girl is living, sure has to be better than this dive!"

"Thank you Chief Swan, let me get these last boxes into my car."

He swiftly deposited his box and turned to take mine from my arms, his hand briefly touching mine as he took the box from me. His smile reassured me it was all going to be ok… I relaxed a little.

"Dad, would you like to join us at the diner for a coffee? I would invite you in but I have packed everything away?"

"No thanks Bells, I can see you are busy I will pop over tomorrow evening, what time do you want me there?"

"We will eat about 6.30?" I replied while giving him a hug.

"I love you Dad."

He smiled then pulled me closer into his embrace, something we had started doing just a few months ago, and it still felt slightly awkward, nice but unfamiliar between the two of us.

"I love you too Bells. Be safe." His moustache tickled my skin as he places a quick kiss to my cheek.

"You too Dad." I returned a kiss to him.

"I always am Bells." He grinned at me.

"Watch your speed Edward, mind and buckle up Bells…" And with that my father was in his police car and started reversing away from us.

"He knows." I whispered.

"Knows what?" Edward chuckled as he whispered back to me.

"He knows we are not just house mates." I giggled blushing.

"Isabella, we are whatever you want us to be…I just want to be with you my Love."

Right then, at this most romantic moment, my tummy rumbled and Edward laughed.

"I think we need to feed the human…"

"What do you want to eat?" I asked thinking about what little I had found to cook with in Edwards fridge this morning.

He leaned in, clasped my face in his hands and with his lips brushing against mine… he whispered…"You."

I started blushing as I closed my eyes and letting out a breath that I didn't realise I had been holding inside me before answering him.

"You can have me Edward."

His lips moved against mine, softly, with a promise of passion, he gently pulled on my bottom lip, I gasped at the pleasure I felt, his tongue finding its entrance to my mouth. All too soon he pulled away as I heard a soft moan leave his mouth.

"Ahhh my Bella…we need to go before I am tempted to make a meal out of you, right here on your doorstep!"

"Not my doorstep Edward…I don't live here any longer!" I smiled as Edward grinned at me.

"Were you serious about giving Tyler your notice today?" he asked me, his arms still holding me close. "Yes…I am not ready to move into your bedroom Edward, but I want to be in your home with you."

"Then let's head to our home my Love."

Edward's arm moved round my shoulder and we started walking towards his car together.

"Take away tonight, tomorrow we cook at home." He declared as I laughed.

"You will learn how to cook soon enough Edward Cullen!" he smiled and nodded at me.

"That I will Miss Swan. But tonight I want to learn more about you!"

~ LM 2 C ~

The stores delivery van appeared just moments after we arrived at home. Mike and Ben both raised their eyebrows at us as we walked up to the house and Edward handed me his key to unlock the door.

"I have a spare key for you inside Bella."

I smiled back at him and walked into the kitchen, as Ben followed Edward into various rooms with our deliveries, I heard Mike speak as he appeared with kitchen supplies.

"You want these in here Bella?"

I nodded. "Yes Thanks Mike. Anywhere here will be fine."

"So you…and the Doc…didn't see that coming."

I looked up at him.

"I am renting a room here Mike, not that I need to explain myself to you."

"So…you are still single? You want to go out some night with me?"

"Mike…I wasn't interested before, and I am not interested tonight, so no thank you."

"You think will ever find anyone good enough for you?" He smirked at me as he stepped closer, too close to me.

"I already have, now leave me alone."

He was right in front of me now. I could smell his cheap cologne, the stale smell of smoke on his clothes and too much hair products. I stood up tall and looked him straight in the eye.

"You move away from me now Michael Newton, before I prize your eyes out with this serving spoon…I never wanted you, I _will never_ want you…do you understand me?"

He nodded slowly.

I didn't like him, but was not at all scared of him, Charlie had taught me to look after myself. Newton was just a creep. He walked out of the kitchen mumbling to himself as Edward appeared looking concerned.

"Are you ok Love?"

"Yes, Newton has been asking me out for years, he asked if I was single and offered to take me out."

"Did you tell him you were not single anymore?"

I smiled at Edward, before placing my hand on his shoulder. "What we have is between you and me, none of his business."

Edward nodded but I could see he thought I was hiding who we were.

"Edward, I am yours, I will only be yours, and I told him that I am not interested in him. I don't want him telling everyone our business, although I am sure by the time we have finished out meal the whole town will know I am shacked up with you as your love slave!" I giggled and kissed the end of his nose.

He sighed. "More like I am your love slave Bella Swan."

"And don't you forget that Edward Cullen!"

Newton appeared with a box of bed linen. "Bedrooms are where?"

I glared at him taking the box from him and placing it on the kitchen counter.

"These green ones are mine and the chocolate ones are for _your room_ Edward." I placed them in his hands and smiled at him as he took them from me.

"I will pop them in each of our rooms Bella." Edward returned the smile before turning to look at Newton.

"I think that you are done here now."

It was a statement rather than a question. We all knew it meant far more than his delivery was complete.

"Need someone to sign for all of this please?" Ben asked, his voice breaking the tension in the room.

He handed Edward the clipboard and invoice, he looked it over, signed it and handed it back to Ben.

"Thank you Ben."

"Hey Ben, how's Angela doing?" I asked him as he went to leave.

"Yeah good thanks, the baby is due in a few weeks. You should come by and see if her again soon when you can. She is finished work and getting bored now."

"Once I get settled in here I will do, tell her I said hello."

"Oh yeah…settled in here…ha!" Mike's sarcastic comment was heard by all of us, Edward glared at him. I walked over and grabbed hold of his tee shirt.

"Newton…Have you really got something to say to me?"

He shook his head.

"Oh I think you have, you have been dying to say something since you arrived here."

"You hardly know this guy Bella! I have known you for years and yet you won't even go out on one date with me! But here you are, the innocent Bella Swan…moving in with the rich single Doctor!"

"Firstly…it doesn't matter how long I have know you or Edward, I would NEVER go out with you.

Secondly, I do not need to explain _my_ relationship with Edward to anyone, let alone _you_…

But lastly…

I know where you and your shrived up boy parts have been. And anything that has been near you & the skanks that you have been screwing seriously needs disinfecting!

Girls talk Mike. And if_ you_ don't stay away from me I will be telling your daddy boss how you and Lauren broke the bed you were supposed to be delivering to Mrs Cope's house, in the back of your van. I will tell _your Mama_ how the antibiotics you were on last week were due to you having an STI and not a sore throat…and I will be telling _my Daddy_ how you are harassing me!"

His face blanched.

Ben laughed and hit him on the back of the head with the clip board, Edward stood behind me, his body tense with anger.

"Now get your scrawny arse out of my new home and do not speak to me again unless I ask you something."

He stood frozen to the spot.

"Get out now…and don't be telling tales on me Michael Newton…I know too many stories about you and your past exploits that will make you more uncomfortable than your infested groin ever did!"

Mike ran out of the house and jumped into the van. Ben shook Edward's hand telling him he better know what he was taking on having me as his house guest, before he turned and hugged me.

"Bella Swan…it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for!" he winked before giving my arm a squeeze and left the house chuckling away about infected groins.

Edward turned me so I was facing him.

"I don't know if I am angrier at him for upsetting you, humoured at your amazing ability to reduce that boy to tears, or so turned on at the fact my little Kitten is a Tiger when provoked!"

"I guess we have still so much to learn about each other…but I will not stand by and let him judge you Edward, I care about you too much!"

"So you were not pissed at what he said about you? It was because you thought he was rude about me?" Edward laughed.

"Oh my Beautiful Bella… I am so glad I have you to protect my honour!"

I kissed his cheek, "Are all your intentions towards me honourable Edward?"

He winked.

"No...not all of them Miss Swan, not all of them..."

He kissed me slowly, making my legs turn to jelly and my heart fill with joy.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N ~ Neither Edward nor Bella or anyone else so far in this story belong to me.

They are just some Twilighters that belong to Mrs Meyers…

Thank you to my beautiful Beta Butterfly Betty. You keep me going & help me embrace my inner naughtiness! * blush! *

Please review.

x Thank you x

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 8.**

**BPOV**

My stuff was quickly all unpacked in my own room…the room nearest to Edwards. He helped me strip my bed and put on fresh linens, after we had washed and dried the new sets he had bought.

We put away all my clothes and he raised his eyebrows at some of my tee shirt collection, I admitted that most of them had at one point belonged to Charlie.

"I loved wearing them, made me feel safe and somehow not so alone." I shrugged my shoulders.

He got up and went through to his room, returning a short while later with some tee shirts of his. He hung them up in my closet, before kissing my forehead and moving onto another box of mine, unpacking the books within without making a fuss. He knelt down and moved onto a second box before I could stop him.

"Stop…that box is my…"

Too late! It was my underwear!

I blushed and looked to notice that Edward was blushing too.

"Oh right…these will be your…em..."

I laughed.

"Yes they will, unless you have other women's underwear stashed in the house?"

He shook his head.

"Edward…you are blushing as pink as my panties!" I laughed before grabbing the pair of knickers he had in his hand. He chuckled before holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Are you hungry…?" I asked trying to change the subject. He nodded and looked at me, smirking. I giggled at his boyish behaviour.

I could read him like a book.

"I meant for food Edward!"

He looked at me and moved so he was on hands and knees facing me…slowly he started crawling towards me, like a lion stalking his prey.

I moved back on the floor towards my bed.

He smirked at me, I bit my lip, and I swear I heard him growl!

He pounced, knocking me flat on my back before crawling over my body and pinning me down.

"I want to eat you Bella…" he whispered into my ear.

His lips moved down my neck and along my shoulder, his lips uncovering more flesh as he pushed my top out of his way. I shivered at his touch.

We kissed and rolled on the floor so I was now on top of his lean firm body.

"Down Boy!" I held my hands to his chest.

He sunk his head back against the floor. I heard his stomach rumble, and I smiled down at him.

"I think I need to feed you again, my Edward."

He nodded at me and sighed.

"I worry that I may not be all you hope for." I whispered as I lay my head down on his chest.

"I have no worries about that… you are so much more than I ever hoped for My Love." He whispered back before softly kissing the top of my head.

"Bella?" He softly called to me.

"What if I am not all you have been hoping for?"

"Edward, I have waited a long time for you."

"You know I will wait as long as you need me to?" He asked.

I lifted my head from his body and looked down at this sweet loving man below me.

"I do yes, thank you, for everything Edward."

He pulled me closer and kissed my hair before sighing out loud.

I looked up at his face.

"I should be thanking you Bella. You make me feel so light and happy and full of joy."

He shook his head.

"I didn't realise how empty my life had become, until you walked into my life and fed my very soul."

Just then, his tummy rumbled really loudly and we both smiled at each other.

"Come on Edward, let's go feed you properly." I kissed his lips softly. Reluctantly we both got up and walked hand in hand to the kitchen; I made us a snack to tide us over.

"I will provide the meal tonight." Edward laughed producing several take away menus and laying them on the work top

"Take away? Do you never eat real food?"

"Do you see anything that takes your fancy?" He chuckled while raising his eye brow at me.

"Let's start with some food Dr Cullen." I whispered back at him, before biting down on my lip.

He stepped towards me and gently released my lower lip with his thumb, before kissing it sweetly.

The rest of the evening was spent eating take away in the study in front of the fire, making plans for the house and kissing.

Lots of kissing…

When it came to bed time, I was torn, I had told Edward I wasn't ready to move into his bedroom, and I wasn't, but I didn't want to sleep alone again either.

I was putting off heading to bed due to this dilemma.

Edward watched me yawn once more and asked, "Time for bed Baby?"

"Edward…you must think I am such a…"

"Such a what…?"

"I said I didn't want to move into your room…but after last night, I really don't want to sleep by myself."

"Thank goodness, I didn't want to sleep alone either!"

I smiled at him.

"For as long as you want, you can have your own room, your own space, and if you want we can sleep beside each other."

"What about what you want Edward?"

"Simple, I will always want you in my arms!" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "So now we ask ourselves, your room or mine!"

Yet again, this man had made me feel everything was right in the world once more.

"Well we slept in yours last night, so…mine?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Let me shut the house up for the night and meet you in there?"

I picked out a pretty pink nightdress Kate had given me for my Birthday last year, that came to just above my knees and had matching panties. It had spaghetti straps and a small rose bud between my breasts. I had never worn it before, not sure why I had kept it, but was thankful at this moment that I did.

I stood there in my bathroom after putting it on and pulling my hair up into a loose ponytail.

I was starting to feel self conscious and about to turn and change into some pyjamas when I heard Edward knock at my bedroom door.

"Bella Swan, this man has seen you naked. Get a grip and grow up!" I told myself, but he had seen Tanya naked, and from the few times I had seen her in town, I knew she was beautiful.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward called into me.

"Yes. I will be out in a moment." I called back to him.

"Alright Honey, I will see you in my room when you are ready."

I switched off all my lights and headed across the hall to Edward's room.

I peeked in and saw Edward getting into bed; he was just wearing a pair of sleeping shorts. He looked gorgeous.

I smoothed down the silky material and got ready to walk to him.

Edward was turning around to put beside lamp on, the muscles on his beautiful back rippled as he moved.

I closed the bedroom door and turned to switch off the ceiling light when I heard him groan.

I just stood there, frozen to the spot, facing the light switch, way too nervous to turn around. My hand remained on the switch, holding my breath, I closed my eyes.

I felt really self conscious now. I had no idea why I thought I could have done this.

"Bella…?" he whispered.

I shook my head slowly from side to side.

"Baby?"

I hung my head down and flicked the switch off; hoping less light would hide my embarrassment.

I knew he was behind me before he spoke at all.

I felt him before he even touched me.

His hand reached out to me, sweeping my pony tail off my shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist.

His breath warmed the goose bumps on my skin.

"Bella…My Love…"

His voice was barely audible.

His lips gently pressed just below my ear.

My legs were not going to keep my quivering body upright, but his hold was securing me beside him.

I tilted my head back before rolling it to the side, allowing Edward the access he wanted from me.

His nose skimmed from my collar bone up to my jaw.

I could feel my heart start to race with desire.

Moving my hand from the light switch, I reached back behind me to run my fingers into Edward's soft wavy hair, both of us sighing at the contact. I pressed myself right back into his form, needing to be closer to him.

My other hand held onto Edward. His strong muscular arms would keep me safe. I moaned as I felt his hard arousal press into me. Without any hesitation I moved my hips causing delicious friction between us.

"Bella…we do this in your time. I promise." He pledged between kisses.

I turned round; he lifted me up so we were face to face, my arms grasped around his neck as his hands move to hold me steady, my legs around his waist.

We didn't speak, our lips instead engaging in slow sensual kisses as Edward carried me over to the bed, before he settled us both down.

I looked at him.

"Two questions?" I whispered.

"Ask as many as you need to…" He kissed my lips then pulled me in close to his chest.

"Tanya…?"

"Well I must admit that is not what I thought you were going to ask about now…" Edward said as he pulled back from me to look at my face.

"Did you make love in this bed?"

I had no idea why I wanted to know, but I needed to right now.

"The bed, we used to have sex in, I gave it away, as wee as all of the bed linen, and well pretty much everything that had any connection with her. The furniture in this house is all new. There is nothing of her left here at all."

He did not just mean her stuff.

He shrugged his shoulders and lay on his back; his hand moved up and tugged slightly on his beautiful copper locks. I moved my hand up to his, loosening his grip and soothing his hair gently.

"So this bed…"

"As of now, the only people who have lain on this bed are you and me." He smiled.

"When I found out what they had done, I cleaned everything, got rid of what I needed to, and got myself tested. Made sure she had not left anything here at all…"

I leaned over and kissed him, moving to kiss his bottom lip before his top lip.

My hand was now cupping his cheek.

We kissed for a few moments, Edward pulling me close to him again before I moved so I was lying on top of his hard lean body.

His lips moved to my ear, gently tugging my ear lobe before soothing it with kisses and nuzzling his nose against my skin.

"What was your second question Baby?"

I gulped.

Took a deep breath...and looked into his all consuming emerald eyes.

"Edward…Will you make love to me please?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 9**

A/N ~ This is dedicated to VampireEva x.

Huge get well hugs to my Beautiful Beta ButterflyBetty, who keeps me going. x

This will contain a lemon…if you are not old enough to read this, or are offended by sexual content…please look away now and read something else.

**Now in my best voice over tone…**

_* Previously on "Leading me to comfort… "_

""What was your second question Baby?"

I gulped.

_Took a deep breath..._

_And looked into his all consuming emerald eyes._

"_Edward…Will you make love to me please?"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Why?"

I looked at him completely confused by his response.

"Why?" I asked him back.

"Yes, I know why I want us to make love, but I need to know that you are ready, that you want it too…and not just as a reaction to you thinking about Tanya."

His gentle kisses to my face and nose and lips both comforted me and aroused me at the same time.

"We can take as long as you need us too my Beautiful Girl…And Bella, when you are ready I will make love _with you_ when ever, where ever and how ever you want us to!"

I gulped, and looked at him. Suddenly I was completely overwhelmed with emotions. I hid my face in his chest and started sobbing.

"Bella? Baby? Look at me. Please."

Edward gently lifted my chin so I was looking in his eyes. They were beautiful, they melted my very soul.

"This is all…we have only known each other…I don't…" I tried to explain but I didn't really understand what I was feeling.

"Is it a bit too much...and feels maybe all too soon?"

I nodded.

"And somehow not enough either?" He smiled at me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"I know. I have never felt this way about anyone else before. It is like I have known you for over a hundred years instead of only meeting yesterday."

"I feel the same way."

I lifted my hand up to his chest, holding it over his heart and feeling it beat under my touch.

Edward pulled me even closer to him. "I don't fall into bed with men I have only just met." I sniffed.

I was a perfect fit into his hold.

"I know...I am not judging you, my beautiful girl."

"Let's gets under these covers and sleep Baby."

"Just...to...sleep?" I looked up at him.

"You are not tired?" He asked, a smirk spreading over his face.

I shook my head slowly.

"We could talk some more." He smiled again.

I shook my head, knowing he was playing with me now.

"Oh…" He grinned. "Do you have something else in mind? You want to read…play cards?"  
He chuckled as I shook my head and giggled at his suggestions.

"Well then Missy, what _do you_ want to do?"

I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth to tell him, when I decided just to show him what I wanted by snuggling in and moving my mouth closer to his chest.

I lightly kissed his nipple, hearing his reaction; I kissed it again and moved my fingers over to tease his other nipple.

"Uhhhh Bella."

"Do you like that?" I asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, I know you do too." His had moved over to touch my breast nearest to him.

I could feel him through the silk, it was blissful. I gasped at the sensation. His fingers moved down between my breasts towards my belly button.

"You set the pace baby. You tell me what you are comfortable with." He whispered before I moved up and captured his lips with mine.

We kissed for ages before I took his hand from my breast and placed it on my shoulder. Edward never faltered as I moved his finger tips under the thin strips of my nightdress. "Take it off." I whispered.

He looked at me, questioning my words with his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he looked hopeful.

"Yes, I don't want to be wearing anything, I don't want you to be either."

His fingers pushed the straps over my shoulders, his mouth tracing the silk as it slipped down my arms, before he moved his lips over to my exposed breasts.

He grasped the material and pulled down my body that was arching in response to his attention. The pink silk gathered around my waist.

I pulled my arms up to free them and worked my fingers into his hair. I heard him softly growl as he slipped the night dress under my buttocks and down legs. I lifted my body to help him before he threw the silk to the side.

"You are perfect." He whispered as his lips moved against my skin.

I reached out and tried to push his shorts away from his hard, muscular form.

"Please? I need to feel you against me." I asked him between gasping at the sensations. We worked together to remove our underwear. Touching tenderly the new exposed skin we both found on each other.

"Edward…"

"Yes Baby…"

"You mean so much to me."

"You do to me as well." He replied.

When my fingers found his steely erection, I grasped him with no hesitation this time.

He growled as my grip tightened and moved his open mouthed kisses down my body.

"Bella...please…?"

"Edward? Am I doing something wrong?"

"NO…I want…can I …"

I kept moving my hand.

"I, please, can I taste you?"

I gasped…turned on but unsure of his request.

"You want to taste me on your fingers again?" I asked nervously.

"I want to taste you on my fingers, on my tongue, from your core, from you…please?"

I gulped. Did men really want to do this to women?

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Only if you want me to…"

"Um…"

"If you don't want me to I won't." He looked at me.

I held my hand still. I could feel his cock twitch under my hand.

"DO you really want to?" I asked unsure.

"I **really** want to…" He replied while his gaze was making me shiver in desire.

"OK…"

"If you hate it, I will stop." He offered.

"Right…" I coughed, just how bad could it be?

"Just relax Baby…"

I lay back on the bed as he moved his fingers down my body.

"Trust me." He whispered.

"With my life Edward…" I replied.

Both his hands were now on my thighs. I felt his finger tips move down and slowly, gently stroke my inner thighs. I parted my legs slightly without thinking about it.

He lent down and kissed my tummy, across to my hip bone and back again. His fingers slowly, softly moving against my skin, each time I breathed out in reaction to his kisses he parted my thighs to open me up to him.

He moved once there was space to sit between my legs. I felt so exposed to him, but so aroused by his attention. I was putty in his hands.

He moved to take a pillow from the other side of the bed before his palm moved over my hip bone and round under my butt cheek.

"Lift up baby."

I obeyed his request.

He placed the pillow under my buttocks and returned his hands to my inner thighs.

"You are so beautiful." His voice was so mesmerising.

"I am truly honoured to share this with you."

He cupped my sex, and moved ever so slowly.

Before I could respond, his splayed finger tips moved up and opened my core to him.

I pulled my body away slightly until I felt his lips against me.

A soft, swift lick from my entrance to my clit stunned me.

I gasped at the sensation unfolding within me.

I could feel him lick and nibble at my lips, tugging gently at my clit, before his tongue swept against me again.

"OH…Oh…Edward…"

He paused, moving to kiss my inner thigh before asking me, "Do you want me to stop Baby?"

"**No**…" my reply was frantic.

This was amazing. It was different to the feeling he brought out in me yesterday, I tried to sit up as I spoke.

"No, that was, well it was, no…"

"More, Love?" He asked smiling at me between kisses to my hips.

"Please?" I asked with no shame at all.

He didn't reply just returned his mouth to my core.

"Ahhhh…Edward…oh…that's…oh…"

I felt his thumb circling my entrance…

"Oh god yes…"

He slowly entered me as his mouth focused completely on my clit now.

"Oh, I, that's..."

My mind was turning to jello, as the coil started to build inside my pelvis I felt my legs starting to shake, my shoulders pressed against the mattress my elbows dug into the bed. I felt Edward's fingers now inside me, I was not sure I could take any more, but I also didn't want this glorious feeling to end either.

What was he doing to me?

His fingers moved round to curl inside me and that was it, as he pressed inside me I screamed out his name before repeating it silently several times, and collapsing back onto the bed.

Exhausted, emotional and satisfied like never before...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**** ~ sorry for the delay on all my stories, I am struggling with complete writers block. **

**Thank you for sticking with me.**

**Huge thanks to Butterfly Betty my beautiful Beta.**

**Have you checked out her stories? And more importantly voted for her in several categories**

**In the Glosp Awards! **

http(:/) (p)

Am so very proud of you Hun!

**I don't own Twilight, Edward is only mine in my dreams! **

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 10.**

Edward gently pulled me into his arms, tenderly kissing my forehead; I could feel him smile against my skin. "That was…well…uh huh…" I stuttered still unable to form proper words, let alone sentences, Edward chuckled and nodded.

"I am just going to get a bottle of water, do you want anything Baby?"

"No thanks…" I whispered.

Edward jumped up and ran down to the kitchen. I must have tasted really bad…

Oh jeeze...I was mortified.

I rolled over onto my stomach hiding my face in the pillow, hoping that Edward would take his time coming back but all too quickly I felt him get on the bed beside me.

"Do you want a drink Sweetie?" I shook my head without looking up at him.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Love." He whispered softly as he stroked my hair. I looked round at him shyly.

"I should be thanking you; I know it is something that men don't enjoy doing." I mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked as he moved so we were looking into each other's eyes his hands continuing to caress me.

"Well, when I dated Eric and Riley, they both said it was not something that they did…that it was nasty." I muttered, "But you got a drink to wash it away, so that's ok."

"Baby…? I got a drink because I was all hot and bothered, I was thirsty, and you by the way…tasted absolutely delicious!"

"I only dated either of them for a few weeks, but it didn't feel right, we kissed and did a bit of groping but never touching on the skin." I laughed quietly thinking how little I had done with previous boyfriends.

"I have heard my girlfriends Kate and Emily talk about having it done…but…well…yeah…another first for me there." I was still feeling uncomfortable being so open about my lack of experience.

"What did Kate and Emily say about it?" Edward asked as he pushed a stand of hair behind my ear and kissing along my neck ever so softly.

"Emily said it was nice…" I blushed moaning at his touch, "And…well Kate, she is very open about sex, she loves it and is very…"

Edward raised his eyebrow and smirked at me, "She is very comfortable in her sexuality?" He asked.

"Oh, she is more than comfortable, she is training to be a sex therapist and offers everyone advice, whether they want it or not!" I giggled.

"She sends me all sorts of articles on the subject, and I have even had a book or two from her." I admitted.

"They might make some interesting bedtime reading…" Edward chuckled.

I sighed and snuggled back into his side, lifting my hand up to rest on his abdomen accidentally grazing against his penis. Edward moaned at the brief contact. "Oh…"I giggled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to, we never…you haven't…" I rambled on with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it; it will go away in a wee while." Edward closed his eyes as my hand moved back to touch him again.

"I don't want it to go away…Do you want me to stop Baby?" I whispered as I cautiously touched him.

"No…I don't ever want you to stop Bella…You can touch me any time you…want."

His head rolled back as I explored his glorious arousal which was becoming increasingly harder under my explorations, my finger tips moving around and under his pulsing shaft and balls. I remembered how he needed some lubrication on him when he had shown me how he liked to be touched. I took a deep breath as I decided how to progress, I was feeling braver, more determined to give Edward everything I could, just like he was giving to me.

I could hear Kate's encouragement in my mind, I tried to think back to the advice in the articles she had sent me, wishing I had paid more attention to drunken conversations we had with Emily. I took another slow, deep breath as I wrapped my hand around his steely rod. Edwards arm was around my shoulder, his fingers caressing across my skin. I watched fascinated as a small pearl seeped out of his tip. He has tasted me. I wanted to taste him now.

Moving nearer to his body I started to kiss his chest, licking…tasting his skin, around his nipple and down his ribs. Edward moaned and his free hand grabbed onto the sheet beside him. "Oh my Bella…"

Hearing him say my name while obviously enjoying my attention to his body encouraged me to continue.

It was now or never, I started moving my mouth further down his body, nibbling his skin as I moved. My hand gripping on him as I pulled the skin up and down his shaft, feeling him pulse below my fingers.

Edward's hips were moving with me, the rhythm building with my movements. I wiggled out of Edwards hold and got closer to his groin.

"Bella…oh…yes…" He moaned as my lips and tongue took turns in making friends with his fantastic cock. I tasted the liquid weeping from his head, swirled my tongue around and across him as my hand moved faster and faster with his increasing need.

"Baby, I am not gonna last…if…you…keep…Urgh…"

I almost giggled but remembered how incoherent he made me with his attention just a short while ago. Not sure how romantic it would be if I gagged when he came, I decided I was not going to be able to cope with that tonight, Edward warned me to move, and I did just in time to see him come all over my hand and his pelvis. Edward's whole body gave way as if it was made of jelly.

Neither of us spoke for a few moments. The only noises audible was Edward and I both gasping as we tried to calm down.

"Edward, Honey?" I whispered, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Was that ok…?"

Edward started laughing and pulled me tightly against his body, sandwiching his climax between us, causing us both to squirm at the sticky sensation.

"Baby, that was fantastic! You were just amazing!"

"Did you want me to well…swallow?" I asked nervously, had I done the job properly?

"No, no worries Baby." He muttered. "That was just fantastic as it was… thank you."

"Edward?" I whispered again.

"I was really nervous that I wouldn't do it right…" Edward shook his head, "OH Baby Girl that was perfect!"

We both lay there, catching our breath for a little while longer.

"Bella Love?"

"Yes Baby?"

"Can we go wash _this_ off now?" Edward chuckled as he pointed to the sticky mess between us both.

"Yes please Baby!"

I giggled as he suddenly got up and threw me over his shoulder, my ass right next to his face and carried me into the en-suite shower room. I squealed as Edward turned his face and playfully nipped my skin with his teeth.

That night, my dreams were of Edward and me. Some were very sweet; some were telling stories of our possible future together including the two of us living our lives with a young boy and a baby girl. I had only known this man two days and I was already dreaming of our children, but it didn't feel like it was too soon.

I didn't do impulsive things like this, ever…but I was now.

My dream suddenly changed and I was having the most luscious dream about Edward touching me.

My first ever sex dream.

I could hear Edward moaning as I touched him, my hand wrapping around him as I felt him grow harder with every movement.

Edwards hand touching me, parting my lower lips and touching every nerve ending in my body all at the same time. His groaning got louder, the feelings grew stronger, I needed to wake up before Edward heard me…my hips were moving, his fingers rubbing against my clit with every thrust of my body.

"Bella…oh Baby…please...wake up…"

"Don't want to, this feels so good."

I moaned before realising I was not dreaming at all! Suddenly I opened my eyes and could see Edward right beside me, the muscles in his neck straining with tension?

Oh my God I was molesting him in my sleep! My hand was still gripping onto his erection and I was laying on him arm, his fingers were edging inside me and I had been humping his hand all this time!

"I am so sorry!" I gasped trying to decide how to escape this humiliating situation.

"Bella…" Edward took his other arm and wrapped around me, holding me securely in place.

"Don't go anywhere…and whatever you do…**do not** stop what you are doing with your hand and I won't stop what I am doing with mine…unless you want me to?"

I shook my head and started to giggle.

"Edward…no other man had ever done any of this to me before and now," I blushed, "I am attacking you in my sleep and…"

I couldn't carry on my conversation as Edwards fingers pushed inside me. My pelvis was now moving in time to his actions. We moved around in the bed to find a closer, more comfortable position without losing our connections and carried on pleasuring each other. Kisses and nibbles on nipples and any flesh we could make contact with, sweet whispers, calling each other's names out loud before groaning as we both fell over the edge in each other's arms.

"Now that is the best way to wake up Baby Girl!" Edward sighed pulling me as close to his body as he could.

"I am not sure if I am more embarrassed at what I did to you, or proud of myself for not running away when I realised it was not a dream." I admitted while trying to hide my face into Edward's body.

"Oh I hope you are definitely proud of yourself Honey!" Edward laughed. "I don't regret a moment of it!" he said as I felt him push hair away from my face, and began caressing my blushing cheek with his finger tips.

Edward and I had come a long way…but I knew I wanted more. I never thought you had to be in love with someone before you had sex with them. But I knew two things. I was falling in love with Edward, and I was getting closer and closer to wanting to make love with this amazing man. We showered together again, our loving caresses making the cleansing process so sensual.

I chose one of Edward's tee shirts to wear over a pair of jeans. Edward grinned when he saw I had picked one of his shirts, he lifted my hooded sweatshirt up so I could put it on.

"Will you be warm enough Honey?" I nodded as I sat down to pull some boots on. We headed out to the Sunday farmers market to collect the ingredients for this evenings meal and the soup I wanted to make for us lunch. I had made a plan of meals for the next few days, including lunches for Edward to take with him.

He had confessed to missing a lot of meals due to extra shifts and being called out when he was eating in the diner.

"You are not going to be going hungry on my watch Mister!" I told him, Edward laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Yes Mistress."

"You _are_ my sex slave Edward…." I whispered.

"That I am Baby." Edward chuckled and pulled me under his arm and closer into his side.

"I was thinking about sweet potato soup with coconut and spices for lunch today and tomorrow, I am going to fill the freezer with meals and soups so you always have something to take to work with you."

"Thank you Baby." Edward sighed contentedly.

"I promise not to go on about it, but how did _she_ not look after you better?" I questioned.

"No idea, we just, I don't know, it was just how we were…we started dating, she moved in...it kind of fell apart and then...well you know how it ended."

"Well I am going to make sure you are fed and happy Edward." I promised as I looked into his beautiful green eyes. We stood there, just staring at each other's gaze.

Edward started to speak softly to me "Bella Honey…I am falling in love with…"

"DR Cullen, I am so glad to see you!" Mrs Stanley had appeared beside us, with her daughter Jessica pushing her way past attempting to get closer to Edward.

"Mrs Stanley..." Edward snuggled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin down on my shoulder.

"I will be happy to see you at the surgery if you make an appointment with Lauren in the morning."

"Yes but I wanted to introduce you to my daughter Jessica."

"Hello, this is my girlfriend Bella."

"Jessica…" I knew this girl but had not recognised her. She looked so different.

Her breasts were now massive, but sitting at a strange angle on her chest. Her skin was orange but streaky due to some sort of spray on tanning misadventure.

"Isabella Swan…is that you?" She sneered before turning to flutter her eye lashes that were obviously stuck on at Edward…MY Edward.

"I see you know my daughter." Mrs Stanley muttered. "We were at school together." I sighed.

We had not got on at all at school; Jessica had made several people's lives misery, including mine until Kate and Emily had befriended me.

Jessica scowled at me now; well as much as she could with her forehead being frozen with what I guessed was botox.

"Dr Cullen, I am having a small gathering to celebrate my birthday this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to join us." She simpered.

"Sorry...no thanks." Edward replied his hand rubbing my arm, soothing the tension he could feel radiating from me.

"Are you on call that weekend? Maybe you can get it changed?" She persisted.

"No I am not on call; I am planning to spend my days off with my beautiful girl here, so no thank you. Anyway Mrs Stanley, I am sure I will see you sometimes next week. Good day Ladies."

Edward kissed the back of my head and moved round so his arm was draped across my shoulder and we walked away.

"Did you want to go to her party Honey?" Edward asked me.

"I don't think I was invited to her party Baby." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"You know there was no way I was going to go at all, let alone without you…don't you?"

"She would eat you up and spit you out!" I giggled as Edward shuddered beside me.

We finished the shopping quickly and headed back home to prepare the food. Edward helped me chop vegetables and prepare the food for this evening. The soup bubbled away, the bread was baking and I was rolling the pastry for an apple pie. I had sprinkled the sliced apples with cinnamon and orange zest. Edward sighed beside me.

"Are you ok Baby?" I asked turning to look at him.

"It reminds me of my family at Christmas." He smiled, but looked a little sad at same time.

"You must miss them." I wrapped some plastic film on the pastry and sat it in the refrigerator to rest before wiping my hands and moving over to cuddle him.

"I do, they come to visit when they can, but I am better now you are here at home with me." He whispered into my hair.

"You feel like home to me." I whispered back to him. "In the shop today…with before Mrs Stanley and her daughter interrupted us…" He started to explain to me. I looked up into his eyes. "I wanted to tell you something."

Edward looked nervous and slightly unsure of himself. I smiled at him, encouraging him to relax as I rubbed my hand across chest.

"I am…I know…it's all a bit…Oh Bella, I am falling in love with you." He spluttered.

I bit down on my lip before grinning at this beautiful man before me.

"I am falling in love with you too Edward." I confessed. Our lips met and we kissed until the timer for the oven sounded alerting us that the bread was ready. We both sighed and started to chuckle as we held onto each other.

"Time to get lunch organised…" I muttered. Edward turned round and lifted out the bread, switched off the oven and turned off the soup before picking me up and spinning me around.

"No…need more kissing…food later." He demanded in a caveman style.

"You need to eat, I told you, that you would not go hungry while I was here with you." I tried to counter argue as Edward started kissing me while shaking his head in disagreement.

"No…kisses first…" He laughed as he placed me to sit on the kitchen counter.

Eventually we stopped to eat after Edward's tummy roared like a mountain lion. We sat side by side at the breakfast bar and enjoyed our meal in comfortable silence.

Everything felt right.

I picked up a piece of bread and grinned at him before popping it into his open mouth, he fed me in return, lifting up my spoon and offering me some soup, after he had blown gently on it to cool it down slightly.

"I remember you doing this for me. I had been a long time since anyone had bothered to look after me like you did Honey." Edward explained as he ran his finger tips across my cheek.

"You looked like you needed looking after. I was nervous that you would think I was some crazy person." I sighed.

He shook his head. "I feel like I want to know all about you, but at the same time I feel like I have known you my whole life."

"I feel the same way. It is comfortable but exciting in all the right ways."

We finished our meal quietly, and spent the rest of the day, contented within the silence.

All too soon it was almost time for my Dad to arrive. The food was cooking and I was setting the table. Edward brought wine and water glasses through to add to the table.

"Do you have any candles?" I asked.

"No I don't think so..." Edward replied.

"I think I have some big ones in a box in my closet." I muttered out loud. I jumped up and ran down to my room to look. In a short while the two people I cared most about in the world would be sitting at the table beside me.

This was **no** time to freak out!

~~~~~~~~~~~~o


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N ~ Thank you as always to my beautiful Beta ~ ButterflyBetty.**

**I am delighted to have so many people add me to their story alerts or fave authors….but am only getting one or two reviews. **

**Please stop by and let me know what you think….**

**Please….. xxx LOL.**

**You know I don't own Twilight... **

**Or the honey that is Edward Cullen!**

**This is a longer chapter.**

**So...settle down and make yourself comfy x**

**If you are not old enough to read lemons...**

**please**** find another story. Thank you x**

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 11.**

**EPOV.**

I watched my beautiful Bella walk away down to hall to get candles for the table. I could not believe we had only met just a few days ago, and now, here I was, falling in love with her.

My feelings for this amazing woman were like nothing like anything I had ever felt for Tanya, not in all the time we had been together.

I never rushed into things. I **never** took risks, but asking her to come and stay with me was something I had not even stopped to question. I had no control over it, I had to ask her.

I didn't want her to stay another moment in her place, not just because she would be alone with no heating.

It was more than that.

I could not stand the idea of her not being close by to me. She had not only fed my stomach that first evening in the diner, but also my heart. She was so beautiful and kind. The way she stroked the hair away from my face made me feel cared for, loved. And I had missed that.

Tanya had never made me feel that way, even when things were good between us. She had been furious at me when I told her about the job here, and did all she could to talk me out of going for it. She wanted to be in a big city and play the part of the consultant's wife.

I thought she understood that this kind of job was where I always wanted to be. I had told her often enough, she thought she would humour me and eventually I would give in and take a city job to please her.

My family had all made plans to move out here and that made her even angrier. We had planned all this before I even knew Tanya. She suddenly realised she was not going to get what she wanted this time, and she was going to have to share my attentions with my family as well.

Tanya did not like to share...unless it came to our bed...she was quick enough to share herself and our bed with James.

I was not angry by this at all now; I felt nothing for her or what she had done. It just didn't matter anymore.

I thought about Bella, she had asked for nothing from me, but I would give her anything. If she asked me to me to move to Alaska, I would pack up and follow her. What was happening to me here?

I knew I was happier now than I had ever been. Bella made me feel so happy; she made me feel sexy and attractive. She made me feel like her man.

She wanted me. I knew she had little experience with men, but that was more than ok, I loved the fact we would teach each other and learn together. I loved the fact I was the first one to share these things with, I wanted to be the last man, the only man she shared this with.

She was playful and shy, but she knew what she wanted.

I always got the feeling that Tanya had somewhere better to be when we were in bed together. I guess now I knew that she did.

It felt like a life time ago. It was BB…before Bella.

Life was so much better now.

I sat the glasses down on the table which now looked so welcoming. I had rarely dined here.

Tanya didn't cook, thinking back Tanya didn't eat much either.

We had entertained some of my colleagues here once. An outside caterer had dealt with all of that. It was not as if I wanted Tanya tied to the stove. As long as she was happy I would have been happy.

I looked at my watch; Bella's father would be here soon.

I was as nervous as hell…the man scared me…but not enough to stay away from his beautiful daughter. Taking a deep breath I walked back to the kitchen and looked around. Even this room now looked homely. I don't think the oven had been switched on before Bella got here.

My Mother will love Bella, and I had a feeling Bella would love her back. I couldn't wait to talk to my Mom about it all. I had last spoken to her very briefly yesterday but had told her about my girl.

Bella & I had talked about her Mother, a woman who had always put her own needs before her child's, and although she had spoken without any anger, but I could see the hurt in her eyes. She had been the parent and not the daughter before Renee left to find herself. When Bella had talked about her being a mom one day, how she hoped her child would always feel loved and wanted, I knew then I wanted to be the man she had children with.

A sharp knock at the front door woke me from my day dream.

Charlie Swan stood there, glaring at me, staring into my soul; I would confess anything to this man as long as it meant having Bella in my life. I was whipped!

"Come in Chief Swan."

"Thank you Dr Cullen."

"Call me Edward please."

He simply nodded; I guess he was still Chief Swan to me then.

"Nice place you have here Edward."

"Thank you Sir, come on through to the sitting room. Bella has just gone to her room to collect something she won't be long."

He looked at me.

"Her room...Uh huh?"

I looked back at him, did he think Bella and I were living together…in sin? Well I guess we sort of were…

"She, well, her room is at the end of the hall, she doesn't know you are here yet, do you want to let her know and I will turn the oven down?"

Chief Swan nodded and walked away from me towards Bella's room.

I poured a large glass of wine for Bella and I, but stopped drinking after one large mouthful. I had to stay sober tonight, keep my wits about me; this was an important night for us.

I heard Bella squeal in delight as her dad found her room and it made me chuckle, he was everything to Bella. This was all going to be alright.

I turned the heat on under the garlic prawns Bella had prepared and started moving them around the pan.

Charlie appeared again, he was smiling and carrying candles, "Bells is asking if you have matches for these?" I nodded and pointed to a drawer on the side of a unit.

"There should be some in there."

"She has always been the little home maker." Charlie laughed before looking back at me sternly.

"Are you just looking for a house keeper Edward?"

I shook my head.

"No Sir, I wasn't looking for anything, Bella found me. And I am so very glad she did. I care very much for your daughter, I want to get to know her and look after her too."

Charlie nodded. "She has that effect on people."

"You have done an amazing job of bringing her up yourself Sir."

"She told you about Renee?" Charlie asked curiously.

Nodding, I turned the prawns over like Bella had told me to.

"She doesn't speak about Renee much to anyone. I don't even know the last time she heard from her."

"It was an email a few months ago telling her about her latest trip." I replied, frowning at the lack of contact from her mother.

Just then the phone beside Charlie rang. He looked at it and asked if I wanted him to answer it, I smiled and nodded.

"Cullen residence… Chief Swan speaking."

I attended to the prawns, lifting the pan off the heat waiting for Bella to come and check they were ready. I looked at Charlie who was now in a few worded conversation with who ever had called here.

"Uh huh." He nodded. "Is that so?"

I raised my eye brow, without turning to face him of course; maybe it was someone he knew. I wasn't on call, and didn't get many phone calls apart from work and my family.

"So far so good..." He continued.

Thankfully Bella appeared and stood next to me, she mouthed "Who is he talking to?" while pointing at her Dad.

"No idea." I shrugged back at her.

Bella looked puzzled but turned her attention back to me.

I pointed at the prawns.

Bella smiled and sprinkled some chopped herbs over them, swirled the pan before plating them up in bowls for us to take through to eat.

"Dad…?" She touched his arm, he nodded and said to the person he was speaking to "Well best go, Bella has just served up…she is teaching him to cook, uh huh, he did the prawns…" he nodded.

"Do you want to speak to Edward just now?"

I looked at him completely puzzled.

"Uh huh, ok, I will get him to call you back tomorrow, hold on I will ask…" He smirked at me.

"That's your Mother, Edward, she is just wondering if you are ok since she hasn't heard from you today."

I blushed, I was a Mama's boy, always had been.

"Yes sir, I will call her tomorrow if that's ok with her."

"Good lad." Charlie grinned.

"Esme, he will talk to you tomorrow, we are going to eat and then have a nice wee chat."

I gulped, not liking the sound of that at all, Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Edward, let's go eat, Dad… we are going to start without you."

We carried the food through and a few moments later Charlie appeared.

"Your Mom says she sends her love and she wants to talk to you soon."

I nodded.

"This looks good Bells." Charlie sat down and with that we started to eat.

Charlie stuck with soft drinks since he was driving. Bella and I had a glass of wine each. The conversation was mainly between Charlie and Bella, which was just fine by me. I sat and listened while they talked about Jake and Billy.

"I always thought you would end with Jake." Charlie muttered to Bella.

"I never loved him that way Dad, and he is with Leah, you know that."

"Hmmmm." Charlie raised his eye at Bella but she never flinched. Now I know for sure where she got her protective streak from.

Charlie told Bella that he had spoken to Tyler about the heating in the apartments; Bella told him she was settled here and had no plans to move back. That brought a huge smile to my face.

"You have a lovely room here, nicer than the flat." He nodded.

"We will show you around after dinner," Bella offered. Charlie nodded. He kept looking at me, it was like he was silently asking questions, and I wasn't sure he wanted the answer's to them.

"How are all your classes going Bells?" He looked back at his precious daughter, a softer smile now on his face; he loved her that much was obvious.

"Yeah, they are going well, I can't wait to be done with it all now though, not long to go till I am finished the ones I am doing now."

"What are your plans then?" he asked.

"Find a job." She smiled.

"I was speaking to Mrs Quail, she is looking for me to do some more hours over the holidays in her books store and she is talking about finding someone full time to start running it so she can cut back a bit. Then I can quit at the diner and just work in the bookshop."

Bella loved books; she told me she had always done so.

They had kept her company while her father was busy at work. Her beloved books where now unpacked in a spare book case in our study. I sighed.

Our study…

Our Home…

"Are you ok there Sweetie?" Bella asked, lifting her hand up and placing it on mine. I smiled and nodded back at her.

"I am Bella Love, thank you."

The oven timer went off, that was dessert.

"Do I smell Apple Pie?" Charlie asked breaking the spell between Bella and me.

"You do Chief Swan. I will go and get it."

I stood after giving Bella's hand a gentle squeeze.

"There is ice cream in the freezer to go with it Edward." Bella reminded me before looking at her father with a glare in her eye. I had barely reached the kitchen when I heard her address him.

"Why is Edward still calling you Chief Swan, Dad?"

"Maybe…because the boy is just being...em...respectful?" He replied in more of a questioning tone than as an answer really.

"Why have you not asked him to call you Charlie?"

"I don't know him that well." He laughed.

I shook my head and attended to dessert, deciding to take the whole pie and tub of ice cream through.

I knew this would have driven Tanya crazy, but this was a family meal, and I wanted more than one delicious piece.

I smiled as I returned to the dining room; Bella had a mat on the table waiting for the pie.

"Oh good you took it all through, I have plates here for it Sweetie." Bella grinned. Charlie raised his eyebrow at me again, before smiling at Bella.

"Is this your Grandma's recipe?"

She nodded, "Well mostly but I have added a little more spice and orange." Bella handed me a portion and I passed it to her father before taking the second plate from her.

I waited until she had cut herself a smaller piece before offering her the ice cream.

The pie was heavenly, I moaned as I tasted it.

This was better than any pie I had ever tasted in my life.

"Good?" Bella asked grinning, nodding, I smiled back.

"It is **very** good." I said as soon as I had swallowed my first bite.

"Bella is a great cook." Charlie added.

"I am so lucky that she is teaching me to cook, I can do basic foods but not too much else." I admitted.

"Is your Mom a good cook?" he asked.

"Yes sir, she is."

"She seems like a nice lady." He continued, I grinned.

"I am lucky I have a wonderful family."

"Yet...you live so far away from them?" he continued.

"They are planning to move, my sister is finishing her studies and then they are all moving here." I grinned, delighted that my family would be nearer to me.

"My Mom has seen a house online she wants to look at." I explained.

"It is one of the reasons I took the job here. My father had plans to retire here, he loved it when he worked near here years ago, and they have just been looking to get the right place for Emmett and Rose to start their business up in and for Alice to be ready for the move. She has an online jewellery store, is learning all about business studies, her husband has a transfer organised for the local hospital where he will continue his practice."

Bella's father looked at me.

"So you have no plans to move away anytime soon, taking my daughter with you?"

Bella scolded her father. "Dad…really that is none of your concern!" "Your Dad is just looking out for you Honey." I tried to soothe her.

"I have looked after myself for a few years now, Edward and I will make our own choices and if need to I will follow him where ever he goes."

Bella spoke the last few words looking into my eyes and not her Fathers. I knew she was feeling the same way about me, that I was about her.

"You hardly know each other." He spat out, "You will not be taking my baby anywhere."

"I have no plans to take her from you Sir." I replied trying to stay calm.

"Talking of baby's…are you being careful?" He asked a now mortified Bella.

"You want to ask me about my sex life Charlie?" She stared at him; he blushed but held his own.

"I am still...at this moment in time...a virgin!" she was absolutely furious with him, and not about to back down.

"Is that what you wanted to know, am having sexual intercourse with Edward?"

Charlie looked at me and back at Bella, but I didn't know what to say to him… Not at the moment Charlie, but I hope to de-virginize your daughter soon? No...I didn't think that was going to help at all.

"I am on the pill, I have no plans to have a baby just quiet yet, but when **we** decide, Charlie…when Edward and I decide to have a baby, I will let you know!"

Her fingers were tapping on the table in agitation; I carefully placed my hand on top of hers and started stroking the back of it with my thumb, soothing her, comforting her.

"Why are you on the pill, if you are not…_active_?" he asked uncomfortably, but still continuing his interrogation.

"Menstrual cramps." She replied looking him straight in the eye.

Charlie just about choked on his pie. "Oh…right…"

He looked at me for assistance.

I turned to Bella and asked softly "Does it help?"

She smiled at me, "Mostly, it is not so bad now I am on the pill."

"Good, no need for you to be in pain." I replied as I topped up her water glass and mine.

"I can't believe we are discussing this at the dinner table." Charlie groaned.

"You started it." Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask questions when you don't want to hear the answers Charlie." She sighed.

"I guess Edward is a doctor." Charlie muttered.

"He is not **my** doctor Charlie, he is my boyfriend." Bella looked at me softly, and I raised her hand up to my mouth and tenderly kissed her knuckles.

We sat there eating the rest of our dessert quietly. Bella glared at her father before she left the room to put the coffee on, mouthing "behave" to her dad on the way.

He nodded his head ever so slightly.

"So your family will be moving through here?"

"Yes Sir."

"Your Father…he worked through here before?"

I nodded. "A few years ago, his name is Carlisle Cullen."

Charlie looked at me, "You are Carlisle's boy?"

I smiled and nodded. "One of his two boys yes."

"Fine man Carlisle, he set Bella's arm the first time she broke it." "The first time…?"

"Yeah…she fell out of a tree, was climbing up after Jake threw her toy in the tree, and scared the living daylights out of me." Charlie's face softened. "She is everything to me Edward."

"I understand Sir." I whispered back.

"Do you?"

"I am falling in love with your Daughter Sir, I cannot imagine her not being part of my life, I will do all I can to make her happy."

"I can see that Edward. She is easy to love."  
I grinned at Charlie, just as Bella came back into the room. I stood up to help with the coffee tray. "How do you take your coffee Chief?"

"Black with one sugar Edward and you can call me Charlie."

**BPOV**

I was so proud of my Edward; the way he stood tall in front of my dad, I had known many people to lose their nerve with his intimidating behaviour. The thing was… he was just a pussy cat to me.

I loved my Dad...and Edward...

I loved him too!

I realised… that I was completely in love with Edward.

~~~ LM2C ~~~

We worked together like a team in the kitchen. Edward was singing away softly to himself as he put the dishes I had rinsed into the dishwasher.

"What are singing Love?" I asked as I stopped to listen to his soft words.

"I heard it on the radio today…" he replied before singing me a few lines. I shivered and smiled at this gorgeous man before me.

"I have that song on my iPod."

I fetched my player and set it up on the docking station, found the selection I wanted, and set it playing.

The music played softly, Edward sang along to the music as we both carried on clearing up.

I just needed glasses to put the glasses away. "Which cupboard do you keep the wine glasses in Honey?" I asked.

Edward pointed up as he carried on clearing the dishes.

"I will get them though, they are up high."

I had already pulled a chair over and was standing balancing on it attempting to reach the shelf when Edward noticed what I was doing.

"BELLA… I have just promised your scary father that I will take care of you, after he told me what a klutz you are!"

Edward crossed over to where I was standing and pulled me into his arms.

I would usually have been really pissed at anyone being all over protective towards me, but I giggled when he pulled me into his embrace. Edward sat me down to sit on the work top counter and wrapped his arms around me. My legs moved round his waist and locked him in place. The song Edward had been singing on before started to play.

This time when he sang it, he was holding me, looking into my eyes.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love"_

He made me feel all wobbly inside. He was singing just to me.

"Dance with me…?"

"I can't dance…" I whispered back.

Edward lifted me up off the counter and I slid down his body until I was standing still wrapped in his arms.

"Sure you can...It is just us moving together Baby." He said softly before he started singing again.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong  
I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you  
I'd go crawling down the aisle for you  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love"_

"I was hungry before I met you Bella." Edward whispered into my ear, before kissing the soft skin under my ear lobe.

My heart was racing, this kind of thing only happened in stories, not in real life.

"We are dancing Edward…" I giggled, as we spun around the kitchen to the music.

"We have been dancing since you took my hand in the diner and led me away from Mrs Stanley."

_"The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
Down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love."_

We stood still as the music finished.

"I would go to the end of the Earth for you my Love." Edward took my hand and placed it above his heart.

The hesitation I had been feeling previously was now completely gone.

"Let's go to bed Edward."

He looked at me, as if he was trying to understand what I was saying.

"I will lock up and meet you in my room in a few moments my Love."

I smiled, and leaned up to kiss his lips lightly.

I lifted the iPod knowing he had another docking station in his room and ran down to my room to change into the night dress I had put on last night, but not worn for very long. I didn't put any panties on this time. I needed to get some more nightwear.

But this was my second attempt and was perfect for tonight. I took a few breaths to settle my nerves and heard Edward passing my door heading into his room.

I knocked on the bedroom door and took a step in. Edward must have been in his bathroom. I put the iPod on and found the song we had been dancing to just a few moments before. It was as Edward had said, just us, moving together, something we had done a few times now.

But I wanted more, and I want to do this with Edward…and I was ready tonight.

I heard Edward switch off the light in the bath room; I had put on a bedside lamp and stood at the door facing into the room. Our eyes met as he walked into the room. This time I reached up and flicked the light off while never taking my eyes away his.

The song started again and Edward raised his eyebrow as a soft smile appeared.

"Dance with me Edward please?" He walked towards me as I took a step forward.

"I will always want to dance with you my beautiful girl."

"_I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love."_

"You look beautiful Isabella."

"I feel beautiful because of you Edward."

"I love you Bella. I am falling more and more for you every moment we are together."

I blushed,"You love me…?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Edward, I really do." _  
_

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong."_

"Edward…I have made my mind up, I have no doubts, and no hesitation…I am ready. I want to dance with you, I want to make love with you, and I want to be with you. Take me to your bed."

"Are you sure? I will wait until you are ready."

"I am ready now."

Edward lifted me up into his arms bridal style, and carried me slowly over towards the bed.

"This is not my bed, this is now our bed, you can keep your room, but after tonight, this is our bedroom, our bed…my Love."

He stopped almost beside our bed, and looked at me with the softest smile; I could see his nerves creeping in. I took my hand up to his cheek as he whispered to me.

"I don't want to hurt you."

I smiled back at him. "I know Baby…I trust you."

I took his trembling hands and moved them to the thin straps on my shoulders.

"If you don't want to…that's ok Edward."

"Oh Honey…I really want to, I am just savouring this moment, and you are giving me an amazing gift."

We both needed to take our time.

I felt so very precious as Edward started to unwrap me. The silk fell down my body and pooled at my feet leaving me standing before him completely naked,

I took my shaking hands and used my finger tips to slide down his ribs and stopped at the waist band of his sleep pants.

"May I?"

I looked up and bit on my lip waiting for his answer.

Edward nodded.

I pushed the material down past his hips and onto the floor; Edward stepped out of then and lifted me up again.

I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We kissed softly as Edward walked the last few steps towards our bed.

"Hold on baby." He climbed up onto the bed still holding me close as he moved into the centre of the bed on his knees, before laying me down in the centre of our huge bed. We moved our fingers over each other's skin. It was almost as if we were discovering each other's secrets all over again.

Lips found tender spots, shivers when secret areas were caressed with loving kisses. I gasped as his tongue and lips teased my nipples, the areola puckering with the extra ordinary sensations building in me.

It was all getting almost too much. Edward's fingers teasing my thigh before moving into the core of my heat. I knew that most women didn't climax during actual sex, so was not expecting anything once he was fully inside of me.

"Let me love you Baby…"

I could feel his whispers against my breast.

He played my body like a musical instrument, fingers moved in and out, and round inside me while his thumb pressed then circled my clit.

Gasping, I tried to call out his name as I began to lose control, no words were heard as my mouth opened...my eyes shot wide opened and turned to look at Edward as I fell undone.

A huge smile broke on Edward's face but before I could recover he moved from beside me to lying above me, nudging my legs open.

"Are you sure Baby?"

I nodded, still unable to speak properly.

"Do you want me to use a condom?"

I shook my head.

We were both clean and I wanted to feel all of him.

"I love you Baby…you are everything to me…" His hand cupped my cheek, his lips ghosting over mine.

"Take a deep breath my beautiful, beautiful lover."

I trusted this man with, and did as he asked; he moved closer and nudged his enormous arousal between my lower lips. I could feel the intrusion, stretching me, a slight burning…then he pushed, and I blew out the breath I had been holding.

Edward grunted as he shifted and pushed himself home inside me.

We both held still for a moment, Edward's ribs were now shaking as he focused, obviously struggling.

"Are you …ok…Isabella…?"

"I am more ok my Love."

I moved my hips slightly and we both started to move.

"Dance with me Baby." He whispered.

We found our rhythm, and moved slowly together.

"I need more…" I whispered.

I could feel the coil building inside me; Edward began to move harder and faster within me.

"Oh, I think I am going to…" I was starting to feel my climax building. "Edward, I am going to…"

Edward smirked and I closed my eyes as I felt him building up the momentum.

"Open your eyes for me…let me see you come undone for me…while...while I move inside you for the first time baby..."

My hand reached up to his cheek again, and his hand moved down between us and found my nubbin of nerves.

I shuddered, my whole body shook as my insides clamped down on his ever increasing girth. Edward roared my name as he emptied his seed inside me as we came together.

We collapsed and Edward rolled us so I now lay on his body, while he remained inside of me, holding each other close.

"I was planning on making this all romantic with roses and candles Baby." He confessed.

"It was perfect Sweetie…it was everything and so much more."

"I am glad your dad asked if you were a virgin this evening and not tomorrow!" Edward laughed.

"I don't want to think about my dad at all while you are still inside me!" I giggled.

We both burst into fits of laughter and held onto each other tightly. It was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N ~ I don't own twilight or anyone in it!

Thanks to the few people who take the time to leave reviews.

Please if you can let me know what you think. I am struggling to keep going, kind of feel that I am talking to myself here! LOL

Thanks as always to my lovely friend Butterfly Betty who writes the most amazing stories, and pre reads all of mine before I post.

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 12**

**BPOV. **

I loved waking up next to my Edward, in fact...really...I just loved Edward full stop.

After last night, my Lover had taken such good care of me. We had relaxed in a warm bath together and he insisted that I took a couple of painkillers even though I was not really very sore after our antics. Edward didn't want me to be sore at all.

I woke up in the middle of the night, really needing to get up to use the bathroom. Edward had given me a huge glass of cranberry juice before we went to sleep, which was currently making me need to pee.

I had always been the one who took care of people before and now I wanted to take care of my Edward, just as much as he wanted to take care of me.

Loving him was easy.

Should I be scared of how much I cared for him in such a short space of time? It felt too good.

Maybe I should feel ashamed at how quickly we progressed in our physical relationship...but it just felt right.

I needed to talk to Kate and Emily about all of this. Would they judge me for having sex with Edward so soon? I knew Kate wouldn't.

If I was honest I probably would have judged others for becoming sexually involved with someone they had just met, but now I knew what all the fuss was about...I had no regrets.

I managed to wriggle out from under Edward's arm, kissed his cheek and brushed the hair away from his eyes, before picking up his tee shirt, popping it on and headed off to the bathroom to take care of my problem.

I was wide awake now and didn't want to disturb Edward, he needed his sleep. We both had to go back to working reality today.

Wandering through to the kitchen, I decided to make some batter for pancakes; it could sit easily in the fridge until it was needed for breakfast.

After tidying up my mess I wondered what else I could do to pass the time when I realised Edward was standing behind me.

I knew he was here before he even spoke.

"Are you ok Sweetie?" His lips lightly brushing against my skin, as he whispered to me.

I leaned back as his arms circled around me. "I am more than ok my Love, I just couldn't sleep."

"Did I hurt you? Do you need more painkillers?"

I shook my head. "No...I just needed to use the bathroom."

"Come back to bed Honey?"

I giggled as he swept me up into his arms bridal style and carried me back to our room.

"You got dressed …" He pouted.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him. "Well you can just undress me again…" I giggled.

Edward did as I asked; we snuggled into bed and fell back asleep holding each other close after spending some more time tenderly kissing.

~~~~~LMtC~~~~~

I loved our new morning routine, showering together, breakfast together, and then Edward dropping me off at college before he headed to work. We met up at lunch time to share food I had put together, before starting my afternoon shift at the diner. Edward finished work at 5.30pm and I was done at 6.

On Wednesday he met me inside the diner at the end of my shift, with a posy of daisies. They were so pretty.

"Oh thank you, no one has bought me flowers before."

"I should have got you roses." Edward muttered running his hand through his beautifully messy hair.

"No…these are just perfect." I shook my head smiling at him, a blush spreading over my cheeks.

His smile made me tingle all over. He cocked his head to the side and gave me the look that made me feel like he saw no one else but me in this crowed room. I know everyone looked at us as his arm wrapped around me and we set off to walk outside.

It didn't matter one little bit.

Edward opened the car door for me, before getting into the driver's seat. "Do you want to go out for something to eat?"

I shook my head, "I put Lamb stew on in the slow cooker this morning. It will be ready by the time we get home."

"That sounds good, but you don't have to cook for us every night Sweetie."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Edward kissed the inside of my wrist before he drove us home.

"I have gone about this all the wrong way...would you come on a date with me on Friday?"

I grinned and nodded. "That would be lovely...Thank you."

We entered the house and Edward sighed as the smell of stew hit us once he opened the door. "It smells like home now too." He whispered.

I looked at him smiling as his face lit up. This really was home for both of us now.

"Do you want to eat in the dining room or in here?" I asked Edward after finding him busy working on his computer in the study. I reached out and rubbed his shoulders, loving how quickly his body relaxed its tense posture under my touch.

"I will just finish up, ten minutes and then I can set the table for the two of us?" Edward asked looking up at me with the most beautiful smile on his face.

"It is just stew and bread, the potatoes and veggies are all in with the stew, we can eat it from bowls on our laps if you want Sweetie?"

I didn't want to disturb his work.

"Will that be ok?" he grinned.

"Of course it will." I kissed his forehead, just as he often did to me; I hoped he felt the same comfort from my kiss as I did from his.

I took through a tray with silver wear, glasses and napkins and set it down on coffee table in front of the sofa in the study. Edward looked up and smiled again. "Take your time. I will serve up when you are ready Honey, it will stay warm."

I curled up on the sofa to read until Edward was ready to eat, but must have been more tired than I thought, and didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I felt his lips on my forehead.

"Baby…? Bella…?" Edward was kneeling down beside me pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long with the work there."

I blinked a few times as I came too, shaking my head and sitting up slowly. "That's ok Love."

I looked down and Edward had brought through a jug of iced water, two bowls of piping hot stew and the fresh bread for us.

The fire was crackling away as we both settled down to eat. Edward pulled my legs up to rest on his lap and music played softly in the back ground.

"I don't know if I can meet you for lunch tomorrow. I don't have as much time between my last class and starting at the diner."

Edward nodded. "You could take the other car and meet me at the surgery if you want to?"

I grinned at him. "You have a spare car?"

"Well it is the one my Mum, Rose or Alice use when they stay here, it made sense to have a spare one rather than renting something each time they came to stay. I have put you on the insurance for both cars but thought you would prefer the smaller Volvo? I haven't said anything before, as I liked picking you up and dropping you off." He shrugged.

"This is so good…" Edward speared the last bit of stew and moaned as he devoured the tender lamb and vegetables.

"Do you want some more?" he asked getting up to go and get himself a second helping. I shook my head.

I wasn't sure what would happen when his family all arrived.

Would they be staying here till they found their own places?

Was there going to be enough rooms if they all came at the same time?

I sighed… suddenly feeling less hungry.

Edward returned with a full bowl of stew and looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong Honey?"

"Just thinking, when everyone comes here, do you want me to move my stuff, you know in my room…?"

Edward shook his head. "That's your room, but I am hoping you will still sleep in with me in our bed. I promised you that room was yours, and that hasn't changed."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Will you need that room for someone to stay in?"

"They won't all come to stay here at once. That would drive me nuts!" he laughed, "My folks have found a house and they will come and stay for a few days soon before moving in."

I nodded picking up my stew again. "I don't want to get in the way." I admitted.

"You won't…you live here now. And they will just be our guests."

Edward polished off the second bowl of stew while I picked away at mine.

"There is still pie left over from yesterday Edward."

He grinned and jumped up to go get his dessert.

"I need to start running again this week, with all this delicious home cooking." Edward informed me as he sat back down and started demolishing his pie.

"I usually run in the mornings but have had better distractions in the morning for the last few days."

I blushed.

"I run sometimes too, but don't tend to go out on the darker mornings myself." I confessed.

"We can run together if you want?"

"I am not sure that I am going to be able to keep up or run as fast or as far as you can Honey." I replied.

"Like everything else here My Love, we can go as fast and far as you want." Edward smirked.

"It's a bit late for that Edward…" I muttered coyly. "I think we went all the way quite a few nights ago!"

~~~~~LMtC~~~~~

Tidy up didn't take long, before too long we were snuggled up again on the sofa, listening to music, my head on a pillow resting on his lap, when the phone beside me rang.

I picked it up and passed it over to Edward, Charlie would call my cell phone and all my friends usually just sent me texts.

Edward spoke to his Mom while playing with my hair, his long fingers soothing my scalp. I blushed thinking how he played my body with these same fingers.

I looked up at him, and he raised his eyebrow but continued to talk on the phone. Giggling, I hid my face in the pillow, which pressed down on Edward's now responding groin.

He moaned, I froze mortified and tried to get up to leave him in peace.

"Hold on a moment Mom…"

Edward held my shoulder, "Don't you dare move…" he grinned at me, took a couple of deep breaths and started talking to his mom again.

I tried to stay still, but now had a fit of the giggles.

Edward started to poke my ribs with his finger tips and I giggled even more.

"Yes Mom, that's Bella you can hear...I will ask her…" He chuckled and whispered, "My Mom wants to speak to you…"

I shook my head, staring up at him with huge pleading eyes. Edward handed down the phone while laughing at me.

"Hello Mrs Cullen." I squeaked.

"Bella Darling, call me Esme. How are you getting settled in?"

"Em…fine thank you…Esme."

"And is Edward being a gentleman?"

"Yes Ma'am he is." I giggled again.

"Now I was wondering if it would be ok with you... if Carlisle and I came to stay soon for a few days."

I was puzzled as to why she was asking me. I looked up at Edward who just smiled at me as he pushed some hair away from my face.

"I will put back onto Edward Esme; I am not sure about his plans."

"Oh Honey, I have already asked Edward, but this is your home now too so this concerns you as well my Dear."

"Right…well…it will be lovely to meet you and Carlisle."

"We can stay at the Hotel if you would be more comfortable Sweetie?"

"No, please Esme, you will both be more than welcome here." I relaxed as we chatted away for a few more minutes before passing the phone back up to Edward.

Esme was an easy person to talk to.

"Uh huh, I know…yes…she is a sweetie Mom. Yes Mom... I am very fond of her...oh you would not believe what a great cook she is...We will see you then. OK…I will talk to you in a few days, Love you and Dad."

I sighed at the ease which he shared such a relaxed, loving conversation with his Mom.

Charlie and I talked once a week if we hadn't seen each other, he tried his best, and I knew he loved me in his own way.

My Mom…well I couldn't remember the last time we had spoken.

*Sigh.*

I wanted to have a relationship like Edward and Esme did when I became a Mom.

My heart raced a little, I have not given much thought to being a parent before meeting Edward. But now I knew I wanted a very different relationship with any child of mine, than I had with my parents.

"Penny for your thoughts my Love…?" Edward asked as he sat the phone back down.

"Charlie did his best, but I missed out on having parents like you do…I didn't realises how much until now." I sighed.

Edward nodded. "I am lucky that I have such a close family, and you are part of that now, whether you want to be or not." He smiled softly.

I sighed again.

"I want to be…would you think less of me if I told you...that when the time comes, I want to be a Mom who stays at home and bakes cookies, and paints...and does things like that with her kids? My mom and I, we don't have much of a relationship now at all…please don't freak out…but I want to be more like your Mom." I whispered.

Was this too much? Was this the point he decided it was way too much...and way too soon?

I sat up as Edward pulled me round so I settled on his lap cuddling into his chest.

"I would never think less of you Honey; if that's what you want to do...with our kids I will support you all the way. If you want to work, we could work something out. But I see being a Mom as a full time job, if that's what you want to do."

"I would do something to bring money in Edward, I would not expect you to work alone, I am not afraid of hard work, I just want our children to know they are everything to me."

"We will work it out when the time comes Bella, but I love the fact you would want to stay at home and look after our children."

"Are we really discussing having children already?"

I bit down on my lip feeling slightly nervous about this conversation.

"I am glad we are both thinking the same thing…that we have a long term future together and our children will be our world." Edward sighed before gently placing his lips on mine.

"It was only me, Charlie and Gladys when I was growing up." I laughed shaking my head.

"Gladys?"

"Charlie's gun…" I giggled.

"Dad always said he needed nothing else in his life apart from me and Gladys."

Edward shook his head.

"Gladys...Has he ever shot anyone?" He questioned.

I shook my head, "The sight of Charlie and Gladys has always been more than enough, and he has never had to fire it on anyone apart the targets down the range.

"I am glad he didn't take Gladys to supper…" Edward laughed.

"He probably left her in the car!" I admitted feeling a lot lighter now that we had spoken so freely.

Living with Edward was easy. We were falling into an easy routine.

I met up with Edward for lunch as often as we could. Edward always walked down to meet me at the end of my shift. I loved when we sat down to share meals together.

We showered together in the morning, kissed whenever we could during the day and always made love before going to sleep, I had never felt more cherished and beautiful than I did with Edward.

The house was tidy and easy to keep clean. Edward had employed a lady to come over once a week, but since he preferred to clean his own bedroom, study and bathroom, and mostly lived in the study, she never had much to do in the rest of the house.

When she talked about retiring I told Edward that I would do it.

"I don't think we really need anyone, and I am not keen on someone coming here to tidy up after me." I reasoned while we showered after a morning run.

"I told your Dad you were not here as my house keeper." Edward argued quietly.

"Did you do this with your house keeper?" I smirked as I wrapped my hand around his impressive shaft. Edward stuttered, bracing himself against the shower wall, his arms surrounding me, shaking his head, his eyes widening in surprise.

"No…I …oh…that…feels so…good…" he closed his eyes as his head fell forward against the cold tiles.

"Have you ever had sex in a shower?" I whispered.

Edward grabbed me and lifted me up onto his body; I squealed and wrapped my legs around him.

"We are about to now Baby…" he laughed.

I moaned as he moved inside me, filling me up and bringing me untold pleasures.

We had christened every room in our home, every flat surface; Edward laughed and teased me that he had created a monster.

"We best get some loving in… your folks will be here in a few days and there will be none of that while they are here." I explained.

"My parents will know that we have sex Bella." Edward shook his head.

I blushed. "How will they know?" I was mortified.

"My parents have a healthy relationship; they know we are in love Honey. They will not make a big deal out of this."

"Did they feel that way about you and Tanya?" I asked nervously.

Edward went quiet for a few moments.

"Sorry I shouldn't ask about her..."

Edward shook his head, "I am not upset about you asking about her, ask anything you want Baby..." Edward kissed my lips softly.

"Tanya never stayed here when my family came to visit. Mom didn't get on with her...Alice and Rose…well…they didn't even like to be in the same room as her."

"Now I am really worried." I muttered.

I had spoken with Esme a few times, she had even called one evening when she knew Edward was working late just to see how I was doing.

"My Mom loves you Honey, I think she wants to adopt you!" He laughed.

"Alice will want to take you shopping and Rose…well Rose is just Rose, she is soft and caring underneath her hard exterior. She is very protective of family and she knows how much I love you."

"You have told her?" I asked him.

"Yeah…I called Emmett the other evening and spoke to Rose at the same time." He nodded. "I am very close to Rose; she is like another sister to me. They will be here in a few weeks; Rose has found a place she wants to look at buying in town."

"What kind of place?"

"They want to open another gym here. Not just for people who already enjoy exercise but also for people who want to get fit, lose weight, and take up exercise. Rose is fully trained to open up a baby gym and runs classes for kids too."

"That sounds like fun."

"Their kids love it as well."

"I can't wait to meet everyone."

~~~~~LMtC~~~~~

I cleaned the whole house, top to bottom, smoothed fresh linen on the beds, and I was putting away my laundry when I looked around at the things in my room. We had been together two weeks tomorrow.

Everything I wanted apart from most of my clothes had slowly moved into Edward's room or our study.

This was just silly keeping this room as mine. I didn't need my own room. Edward never crowded me; I never felt I needed space away from him.

I gathered some things up but hesitated, wondering if Edward needed to keep his room as his space. I sat down on the floor next to my closet not quite sure what to do next.

I heard his voice as he came in the front door.

"Honey…I'm home!" I giggled at the clichéd announcement he called out to me.

"I am in my room!" I called back.

"What are you doing down there pretty girl?"

"Just sitting, thinking, putting away laundry…" I mumbled as he sat down on the floor beside me, leaning down and kissing my lips in welcome.

Edward nodded and picked up one of the tee shirts he had given me when I moved in.

"These smell so good."

I laughed as he rubbed it on his cheek. "I love how my clothes smell like you."

I smiled at his obvious pleasure.

"How do you feel about all my clothes being through in your room?" I enquired. "I have not used this room since I moved in here. I was thinking…"

I looked at Edward and he was trying hard to hold back a huge grin on his face.

"If you don't mind…"

I bit down on my lip nervously. "Never mind…"

"No carry on Baby…" He encouraged.

"I want to move my stuff in with your stuff, and make this back into a guest room." I sighed.

"Thank goodness for that!"

Edward started scooping up anything and everything that he could lay his hands on before heading off to his room at some speed, returning back in moments to gather up more clothes.

I sat giggling for a moment, before shaking my head as he ran back in again.

Suddenly I squealed as Edward lifted me up, threw me over his shoulder and took off across the hall and into our room before throwing me on top of the pile of clean clothes on our bed.

"I need to put these clothes away first Honey..." I argued as his lips met any skin they could reach.

"After...*_kiss_* got to celebrate first..."

"What are we celebrating?" I gasped as he used his mouth to frantically cover my neck in open kisses.

"Clothes away..." I tried to counter argue.

"Clothes off..." Edward started to remove my clothing.

I could feel his arousal growing with every moment.

"Are you feeling like a little bit of something before dinner?" I tried to act coy, but I was delighted at the effect I had on my beloved Edward.

My underwear was being moved down my hips when Edward suddenly stopped and looked at me, "Are you ok with this?" he asked?

I looked at him puzzled.

"Am I being too rough with you?"

I realised this was a new aspect to our sex life. We had always been more careful and gentle with each other. This was raw and passionate and arousal beyond belief.

"No...I like it...I love you..."

Nipping at his neck, I pushed my panties off as fast as I could before starting to frantically tear off Edward's clothes...my need to feel his skin on mine was all consuming.

"I need you, in me..." I demanded.

"Patience...my Sweet girl..." Edward soothed me as he moved down my body, his mouth claiming every part of me as his, covering my slick folds, his tongue teasing and parting me before him. I was so wound up; it took all I had not to wrap my thighs around his head and scream at him to get me off! And to get me off now!

I had never felt this way before; his raw animalistic behaviour was fuelling my desires.

Just as it became almost too much to I felt it, building in the pit of my core, winding up, spiralling round and I screamed his name as I fell into my climax.

"EDWAAAAARD!"

My body slowly relaxed from the absolute rigid state Edward had lured me into, slowly sinking back into the mattress.

I could hear panting and it took a few moments for me to realises it was coming from me. I should have blushed at this, but it only spurred me on more.

"I want you...NOW Edward..."

I pulled at Edward's shoulders, trying to get his body up alongside me.

"Please...come here..."

Edward slowly, too slowly for my need crawled up the bed kissing my body as he went.

"NOW Edward!" I demanded roughly.

His eyes were black and huge, as he took in how much I desired him. Edward aligned his body to mine, his enormous penis nudging at my core. Edward slid his swollen head through my folds, coating himself so he was slick with my climax.

I was growing impatient now. I wanted him, I needed him. My life was, at this very moment dependant on him becoming one with me.

I growled before biting down on his flesh.

Edward moved with me, and edged his enormous cock inside my welcoming core. I gasped at the sensation, enjoying once more the feeling of feeling so very full. I pushed my hips, needing more movement, more friction, more everything.

"Slow down baby..." Edward pleaded, "It will be over too soon if you keep that up."

"More...Need you...Need more..." I gasped frantic now with desire. Edward grinned at me. "You want more Isabella?"

I nodded, clawing at him, arching my body up against his.

"I am gonna...gonna...need to...Edward!"

"Are you going to come while I am inside you Beautiful?" His words spurring me on even more.

"Yes...yes...yeeeesss..."

I felt my walls clamp down, quivering around his thrusting cock inside me.

We both called out each other's names as we fell over into our climaxes at the same time.

"Was that...too much?" I whispered cautiously as I tried to catch my breath.

"Never..." he replied, holding me as close to him as he could.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N ~ **Thank you so much for the reviews that a few of you kindly left. When your story does not get many, every one matters!

This story now contains a small nasty bit.

Please do not read is you are easily upset or not old enough to read adult stories.

Thank you, as always to ButterflyBetty...who pre reads, spell checks and keeps me going... Love you Hun.

Check out her stuff if you have not done so already! Xx

I don't own Twilight or anyone in it! xx

**Leading Me to Comfort ~ Chapter 13**

We had both fallen asleep in the middle of the clean laundry that was scattered all over our bed. I woke at some point later that evening needing to use the bathroom. Stretching as I stood, my body let me know just how much of a workout it had had been through.

I felt like I had been to several aerobics classes one after the other, muscles I never knew I had were protesting about overuse!

Gingerly, I walked through to the en suite. I relieved myself and started the shower, hoping the hot water would ease the discomfort in me. Just after the last of the conditioner was rinsed away I opened my eyes to see Edward standing before me.

"What you doing?" He mumbled sleepily.

I stretched out to kiss him and groaned as the pain returned.

"Are you sore Honey?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"I am just all achy." I winced.

"Shit! I was too rough with you!" Edward moved into the shower and started looking me over for signs of damage and injury.

I giggled.

"I am not hurt Edward...just...well..." I blushed. "You...made me feel like I have done several work outs and run a few marathons..." I started laughing.

Edward shook his head. "I won't do that again..."

"Oh yes WE will...but not for a few days at least!" I argued. "It was fantastic...Intense and orgasmicly amazing!"

"Is that even a word Bella?" Edward relaxed a little and started to chuckle as he pulled me in close and we both snuggled under the hot water spraying down on us.

After drying off we returned to our bedside, shifted all the clean washing and snuggled up to sleep.

The alarm woke us up the next morning; both groaning the early hour, neither of us has slept that soundly overnight. The clean clothes had all been stacked lazily on the arm chair in the corner, the room looked like a bomb had hit it, but we were both looking into each other's eyes quietly.

I worried it was somehow going to be awkward between us.

"I am so sorry for hurting you." He whispered softly.

I shook my head. "You didn't...I promise...have you been worrying about that all night?"

Edward nodded as he looked at me.

"Baby...you didn't hurt me. I loved what we did; I also love it when you are gentle. Last night, was amazing too."

He didn't look convinced. "I am going take care of you today."

I smiled and sighed before snuggling into his hold, "You take care of me every day." I informed him.

"Do you still want to go on our date tonight?" He asked timidly.

"That would be lovely. We could go when I finish my shift at the diner? But somewhere low key?"

"Why?" Edward looked disappointed.

"It has been a long week and the diner will be busy this evening."

"We could leave it and go out tomorrow if you prefer?"

We both had the weekend off again and Edward had taken next week off too while his family were here. I would come and go between my classes and shifts at the diner. I was nervous about his family staying but looking forward to meeting them.

It would be nice to enjoy our weekend alone together until his parents arrived on Sunday evening.

"Date night tomorrow." I suggested, Edward nodded but still looked a little low in mood.

"I am going to run you a bath and get you some food and pain killers before you get up Sweetie." Edward kissed my forehead before starting to leave our bed.

"Wait, come back a moment."

Edward turned and looked at me nervously.

"Please Edward, don't fret about last night, I love you, I love what we did...Please don't take away from the passion of it all with guilt about some aching muscles that I have this morning."

Edward smiled, but I knew he was not convinced by it all.

Edward returned with food and painkillers, we shared a picnic in bed while my bath was filling up. I refused to get in unless Edward shared it with me. I leaned back into his embrace as he used the sponge to continually drizzle warm water down my body between my breasts. The whole time Edward showed me care and attention, it was not sexual but very sensual and we both needed this close connection.

We quickly tidied up our room, put away all the laundry. Just as I thought Edward was starting to relax he caught me groan as I bent down to move a box into the closet and my traitorous muscles reminded me of the discomfort I had been trying to hide.

"Do not start Edward! I mean it, if I have to tie you to the bed to have wild and raucous sex with you again then I will!"

Edward fell back on the bed and started laughing wildly.

"Are you threatening to tie me up and have how did you put it, have _raucous_ sex with me?!"

"Yes I am!" I giggled and climbing over him so my body was aligned with his, and snuggled in close.

"I have no regrets with anything we have done since the moment we met," whispering, my lips moving against the slight bristle of unshaved jaw.

"I don't either." He replied his arms holding me close, his arousal growing underneath me.

I raised my head and smirked down at my beloved man.

"You need to find something else to do with that today though my lovely!"

Edward blushed and snorted as he hid his face in my hair. We both giggled, even more so when Edward advised me that my giggling and jiggling on him was not helping the situation, and he moved me to lie beside him instead.

I only had one class on a Friday; Edward dropped me off and returned later on to collect me again at the end of my day. I had a message from boss at the diner on my cell phone to say he didn't need me to work this evening, so Edward drove me home, instructing me to have a shower while he nipped into town to collect food and some movie DVD's.

The phone rang just as I was about to step into the shower, it was Esme, so I pulled on my bathrobe as we chatted away. She was so excited about coming to stay, giggling I told her how excited I was to meet everyone. Esme made me feel like part of her family already.

"I am a bit nervous though." I admitted.

"Don't be, everyone is so happy that Edward is happy, and Bella Sweetie...you make him happy."

"I think that is Edward pulling back into the drive Esme, hold on I will go see."

I walked towards the front door and opened the lock.

Before me stood a stranger, a man with long dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

I pulled my dressing gown tighter round my body, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked cautiously.

"I am sure you can...I am looking for Ed."

I had never heard anyone call Edward by that name before.

"He is not here just now; he will be back soon though."

I remembered that Esme was still on the phone. "Hold on just a movement." I told the stranger, lifted the phone up to my ear and told Esme that I would get Edward to call her back when he got home.

I ended the call and looked at the man staring back at me.

"I said I would look Ed up the next time I was in town," he grinned.

I didn't know what to do, he made me feel really uneasy but he was a friend of Edwards. "What did you say your name was?"

"Jim." He smirked at me.

I didn't remember hearing Edward talking about any one called Jim, but then we hadn't known each other that long.

My instinct told me he was dangerous.

I could hear Charlie in my ear advising me not to let him in the house.

"Well as I said Jim, he is due back any moment...but I am..."

"Could I use your bathroom while I wait for him?" he asked sweetly.

"Emmm..."

Jim moved swiftly past me, patting me on the shoulder as he walked into the house. I stayed in the porch, feeling the need to have an escape route.

I debated about calling Edward's cell phone when the house phone in my hand rang again, thankfully it was Esme again.

"I am sorry Sweetie but I thought you best know that Emmett and Rosie have decided to surprise you and are on their way now. They will be with you any time soon."

"Esme..." I whispered, "There is someone here to see Edward...and he is a bit...well he is making me feel uneasy..."

Just then he reappeared beside me, I held the phone up beside my shoulder, and moved back away from him.

Jim looked out into the drive way and noticed another strange car approaching the house, he moved even closer towards me as I stepped back against the wall.

He was right in front of me now, he was too close and I didn't like it at all. I felt like I had become his prey.

I could feel his breath on my skin and could smell stale booze and cigarettes from his mouth.

I grimaced at the stale odour.

"Bella?"

I could hear Esme's voice from the phone.

Jim moved to press me against the wall; I was too scared to do anything.

"Get away from me." I said as firmly as I could.

He lifted his nicotine stained fingers up to my face, his dirty finger nail scraping sharply down my cheek.

"Tell Ed I will talk to him soon, till we meet again Izzy Swan..."

His lips moved closer as he grabbed my chin, forcibly kissing me hard, his other hand pushed my dressing gown open, grabbing at my exposed skin, bruising my clavicle as I struggled.

Pushing him back with all I could, my fingernails clawed at his neck, breaking his skin and drawing blood. He just laughed as he started to walk away.

"Been a pleasure Izzy!" He shouted before running to his car, waving at the two adults now standing a few feet away from us as he left.

I stood there stunned before glancing up at the people glaring back at me; I recognised them from Edward's family photos.

Emmett and Rose looked murderous as they took in the fact they had seen me standing half naked, my bath robe hanging opened, my face red and my lips swollen after Jim's aggressive assault.

"Bella?" Esme shouted frantically down the phone, I lifted the handset up to my ear but was unable to speak.

"Bella...are you ok? Talk to me Sweetie, please."

I held the phone out to Emmett who was glaring at me. "It's your Mom." I whispered.

He took the phone just as Rose lunged at me."Where is Edward you slut?"

Staggering back in fear, crying, realising now what danger I had been in with Jim's visits and the events now unfolding before me.

"Was it not enough for you that James fucked Tanya in Edward's house...You needed to fuck that bastard too?"

"What?" I whispered stunned at her words.

Her hand made contact with my cheek with a thunderous crack; my head flew back and rebounded against the wall behind me.

Emmett tried to get hold of Rose who was screaming at me, calling me all sorts of names and trying to grab at me. I moved back and ran into the house towards my old bedroom, managing to lock the bedroom door and get into the bathroom, locking it as well before hiding in the closet in there that now stored all the towels and toiletry supplies.

I curled up on the space under the bottom shelf, distraught and absolutely petrified, shaking and unable to figure out how I was going to escape from this situation.

Maybe I could get Charlie to come for me...where did I leave my phone?

I tried to figure out what the hell had happened.

Was Jim really James?

What was he doing back here?

What did he want from Edward?

Why did he kiss me?

What did Rose think had happened here?

"Bella?"

I heard Edward calling out my name.

But, I couldn't move.

"Bella...where are you?" He sounded furious.

I heard him moving about in the bedroom.

Suddenly, he smashed through the locked bathroom door.

I started sobbing, he was so angry; I had never felt frightened by Edward before now.

The door of the linen closet threw open.  
I curled up trying to protect myself; feeling more scared than I had ever been in my life.

I was going to be sick.

Screwing my eyes shut, I waited not knowing how he was going to react, his brother and sister in law, thought I had been entertaining the man who Tanya had screwed behind his back.

I felt his hand run softly through my hair, his finger tips shaking.

"Bella."

I shook my head.

"Look at me please."

I couldn't move.

My sobbing body shuddered.

I heard Edward cry as he tried to move down to get closer to me, however, all I could do was try to move further back into the closet.

"Baby...? It's ok, I am here now."

"Don't hurt me." I whispered pleadingly.

"Bella Love...I won't hurt you."

He sounded distraught as I started gasping for breath; he took hold of me and gently pulled me out of the closet, into his embrace.

His had moved up to my face, his finger tips tenderly touching the scratches from James and stinging skin resulting from Rose's slap, carefully he wiped away my tears.

I didn't open my eyes; they were closed tight in defence, there no way could I look at him.

"Bella, what happened? Esme told Emmett you said there was a stranger here. Rose...Rose said you were half naked kissing James at the door." His voice faltered as he tried to speak to me.

"He said he was your friend" I whispered.

"He was here to see you. He kissed...me. I didn't...He told me he would be back." I tried to explain.

Edward's hands moved round to soothe me; I opened my eyes and looked up into his tear filled eyes.

"I didn't...he...oh Edward..."

Crying, I tried to get as close to Edward as I could.

Emmett came storming into the room. I flinched in fear, waiting for Rose to attack me again.

Emmett knelt down and spoke softly to me.

"I am so sorry Bella. I won't hurt you."

I recoiled as his hand moved towards me. His fingers moved to pull my open dressing gown across my chest covering me up, I hadn't realised my breasts had been exposed.

"I am going to be sick!"

I panicked trying to get away from them both; Edward picked me up and carried me over to the toilet, holding my hair back as I vomited violently into the bowl.

Emmett passed Edward a damp face cloth, which he then used to pat my neck with as he spoke softly to me.

"Baby...it's going to be ok..."

I shook my head between vomiting.

Rose came into the bathroom, and I stared up at her full of fear before trying to get further away from her.

"Bella, I am so sorry...please...please can you forgive me?"

She approached me slowly, and spoke gently; she could see the fear in my eyes.

"Esme told me what happened, I over reacted and I am so very sorry."

I looked up at Edward.

"I want my Dad please Edward." I whispered.

"Please don't leave me." Edward pleaded with me.

I looked back at him. "Please...get my dad." I replied between retches.

Edward nodded looking completely distraught.

"Emmett...?" I looked up at Edward's brother. "I need a bag from the kitchen, the drawer next to the stove."

Everyone looked puzzled at me.

I held up my hand.

"I have his DNA under my nails." I whispered.

"What did he do to you?" Edward muttered, as he realised that James had assaulted me.

"He stopped when he saw Emmett and Rose had arrived." I whispered.

"Oh shit Bella... We thought...I thought..." Rose fell down beside me and started sobbing.

Emmett returned with a bag and placed it over my hand, encasing the evidence I had scraped from James skin.

"Did you get my Dad?" I asked again, not wanting to look at anyone anymore.

"Speed dial 2" Edward said as Emmett walked about of the room.

Rose tried to move towards me but I moved back again in fear trying to get away from her, only to find myself jammed into the corner of the room beside the toilet.

"Bella...I am so sorry for slapping you." She started to talk to me. Edward moved round so fast and grabbed hold of her, "Why the hell did you slap her?"

His shouting caused me to flinch in fear again.

"I though...she was...it looked like..." Rose stuttered.

"You thought I was screwing James like Tanya had." I mumbled.

They both looked at me.

Rose nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry."

I moved round to look at this tear stained beautiful woman sitting on the bathroom floor beside me.

I held out my bag covered hand before swapping it for the other one.

"Hello Rose...my name is Bella."

Rose smiled before moving closer to me.

She gently took my hand in hers and glanced at Edward before looking back at me.

"Hello Bella, I am pleased to meet you."

I remembered what James had said to me, and turned to Edward without letting go of Rose's hand.

"He called me Izzy Swan..."

Edward looked at me confused.

"What Baby?"

"I never told him my name...but he said it has been a pleasure Izzy...after he called me Izzy Swan... he knew who I was."

I started shaking again, "I thought he had come here to see you."

Edward stared back at me.

"He knew my name Edward."

I started to retch again...wanting to be sick but there nothing left in my stomach.

Edward held me as Rose rubbed my back while I retched and bringing up nothing but bile as panic overtook me again.

"BELLS! BELLA!"

I heard my Dad shouting as he thundered down the hallway frantically searching for me.

"In here Charlie!" Edward shouted back.

My dad ran in, and noticed the shattered door fame before his eyes met mine.

He fell down pushing Edward out of the way, before gathering me up in his arms.

"What the hell happened?" he shouted at Edward.

Between us we told him the whole story.

I lifted my hand up to show him the bag over my hand, he shook his head, and roughly wiped the back of his hand over his tear stained cheek.

"You were meant to look after her Edward!" he spat out.

Edward nodded and looked down at the floor ashamed.

"This was not his fault." I said as I touched my Dad's arm.

Charlie looked back at me, unconvinced by my defending of Edward.

He gave Rose a look that showed how unimpressed he was at her involvement of my injuries.

Emmett returned and told Dad that his deputy Sam was here.

Statements were taken, and DNA scraped from under my nails.

Edward never left me even when Charlie had demanded that he step outside.

Rose & Emmett offered to go and find a room in the motel in town; their kids were arriving with Jasper and Alice next week.

"No stay here... I have a room all ready for you." I said quietly while resting my head against Edward's chest.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked hesitantly.

I nodded, closing my eyes, trying to close everything out.

Emmett's cell phone rang and he handed it to me after speaking into it for a few moments. "Bella...Sweetie...are you ok?" Esme was frantic with worry!

"Thank you Esme, I am ok now."

"I was so scared, I got Carlisle to call Edward while I was trying to find out if you were ok while that beast was there with you."

I shuddered at the mention of him being here.

Edward kissed my forehead and held me closer, so that was how he had arrived back so quickly.

Esme had heard the whole thing, Charlie wanted to speak to her, and then passed her details to Sam who would take a statement when they arrived here.

We all sat round for a while, I looked up at Edward, "I really want to go and have a bath. Can you help me please?"

Charlie coughed and looked at me shocked at my request; I shook my head and turned to listen to my father.

"You said you were not sleeping with my daughter Cullen!"

"Daddy, we are a couple now. When you asked before we were not...well having sex...but oh you know what I am saying here. I do not have any energy left to deal with more drama tonight." I shook my head and moved closer into Edward's protective embrace.

Charlie went red in the face and glared at Edward who looked like he was struggling to find something to say to my Dad.

I looked at the bathrobe I had on.

"I need to get something else to wear." Shuddering, knowing this robe would always contain memories of fear and disgust to me.

Rose spoke to me and offered me her hand. "I have one you can wear till we get you a new one Honey."

I nodded and took her hand, standing up as Edward got off the sofa behind me.

"I want to talk to you first Cullen."

"Which one Charlie?" Emmett said as he stood in guard beside his younger brother.

"Both of you...but mainly you." my dad said as he pointed at Edward.

"I will be through in a moment Sweetie." Edward kissed my cheek, before I hesitantly left with Rose.

We passed my old bedroom, and I gasped at the damage the boys had done breaking the door down in an attempt to find me.

Rose moved her arm around me tighter, "The boys will fix that tomorrow."

I nodded and kept walking the short distance towards the room I shared with Edward. I turned to face Rose as we entered the bedroom.

"I know you don't know me, but I love him, I would never hurt him." I explained softly to his caring sister in law.

"I know that now, I am really sorry."

I nodded at her.

"She hurt him so badly." Rose whispered. "She betrayed his trust, and when I saw him...and you were..." she sighed.

"I was really scared Rose." I admitted.

Rose held me tight and told me it would all be ok before walking me into the bathroom and starting a bath for me.

"I will be right back."

She left the room, returning quickly with her bathrobe that was going to be bit long but cosy and some bath oils to help me relax.

The bath was almost full when Edward appeared; Rose gave me one last embrace before turning and quickly hugging Edward. We heard her say something about clothes to wear on our bed and she closed the bedroom door behind us.

Edward carefully helped me out of the robe and threw it out into our room, his eyes never leaving mine. He held my hand as I stepped into the bubbles and warm soothing water.

"I will be right back, my Love." he whispered.

Edward ran out of the room for a few moments before returning, stripping off and stepping in behind me.

"Emmett and Rose are sorting some food; your Dad has gone for a wee while but will be back once he has sorted a few things." He whispered as he held me in close.

My hair was tied up in a messy knot on the top of head. Edward cheek touched mine as I leaned back.

"If this is too much, tell me and I will stop." Edward said quietly as he cleansed my injuries, washing away the fact another man had laid his hands on me.

"No, it's all good." I sighed. "I need you close by; I need to be able to touch you."

Edward nodded. "I need to be touching you too." He admitted.

We stayed there, snuggled up in silence until the water started to cool down. Edward got out first, quickly dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist before he held a huge bath towel open for me. He lifted me out of the water, and dried my body gently and tenderly.

He helped me dress in my sleep shorts and one of his tee shirts before quickly throwing sleep clothes on too. We walked through to our bedroom; he lifted up Roses dressing gown, helped me put it on before he tied the belt and surrounded me in the soft material.

"We will get you a new one tomorrow."

"Where did the old one go?" I asked nervously.

"Charlie is taking it away." Edward replied hesitantly.

"Oh...right..." I took a deep breath and looked at Edward, tears were in his eyes and he looked so broken.

"I am so sorry Edward."

"You have nothing to be sorry about my Love, if anything had happened to you...I am not explaining myself..."

I shook my head, "I will be ok, and he will not win over this." I said defiantly.

"I don't know what he was even doing here!" Edward muttered.

"He said he was looking for you."

Edward shook his head. "I have no idea why, I never wanted to see him or Tanya ever again, and I made that clear when I threw them out of my house."

We wandered through to the kitchen to discover Emmett cooking while Rose sat chatting with Charlie.

My Dad raised his eyebrow as we walked into the room in our sleep wear.

Shrugging before I pulled Edward over to sit at the table beside my dad. I wasn't listening as they chatted away, but froze when I realised a car had pulled up outside the house.

I turned to Edward, who smiled down at me as he was starting to tell me to relax when the front door flew open and I flinched, hearing a women shouting out my name.

"Where is Bella...where is she?"

Puzzled I looked up to find Esme running into the room searching for me.

"Oh Honey...are you ok? I was so scared... I could hear you telling him to get away from you...we came straight here."

Esme took me in her arms as Edward gently nudged me towards his Mom.

"Oh Honey..." Esme held me close and kissed my head before calling to her husband who stood behind us talking to my dad.

"Carlisle, come and have a look at her face...Honey, will you let Carlisle check out your injuries?"

"I am ok Esme, Edward cleansed the scratches." I whispered as she looked me over.

"Please, can Carlisle look at those scratches out Sweetie?" I nodded as Edward's Dad stepped over towards me.

"Hello Bella." He held his arms out to me.

"May I?"

That must be where Edward had got his request from when he knew I was nervous.

I nodded as he pulled me carefully into his arms for a hug before he held me back and had a look at the scratches on my face.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

I pulled Edward's tee shirt back a bit to show him my clavicle. His fingers traced along the bruising, "I have some cream you can put on this."

I looked away from his gaze.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" He whispered, so only I could hear.

I knew what he was asking me.

"No, thankfully Rose and Emmett turned up." I replied.

Rose blushed and looked away; I guess she was still upset over how she reacted.

"Thank goodness they did." Carlisle said as he turned my face to look at a deep scratch on my cheek.

Edward was hugging his Mom and introducing her to my Dad.

We all went through to the bigger living room and settled back down while Emmett and Rose took tea and coffee through for everyone. Esme shook her head, went into the kitchen and came back with a jug of hot chocolate and encouraged me to have a mug of that instead.

Snuggled into Edward's embrace I slowly nodded off to sleep, distant thoughts of people saying good night before Edward carried me to bed. Comforting words as he held me close...and then dreams took me over.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N ~ ****I am trying really hard here to keep going with this story and do regular updates, I will keep doing my best. I know how this ends...just trying figure out all the bits in-between. **

**Please leave me a review and that let me know if I am on the right track here. **

**Much love as always to ButerflyBetty who helps me every chapter! **

**Love you Hun ! **

**You know I don't own Twilight, and it is likely that there will be some sauciness and tears here...if you are not old enough walk away now... Hugs xxx**

Leading Me to Comfort ~ Chapter 14

_His dirty hands were grabbing all over my body._

_I could smell him beside me._

_There was no escape this time._

_His long fingers moved up around my neck._

_I tried calling out for Edward..._

_But nothing left my mouth..._

_Looking beside me, _

_I discovered Edward,_

_Lying bleeding..._

"_You choose Izzy..._

_Who will I spare..._

_You or him...?"_

There was no choice to make, I looked at James and screamed.

"Save Edward...Take me...just let Edward go!"

"Wake up sweetie...You are safe now."

I sat bolt upright in bed, frantically trying to look around in the dark room. Edward pulled me towards him, holding me tenderly in his arms.

"You are safe Baby; it was just a dream...nothing but a scary dream."

Edward rubbed the small of my back, kissing my injured cheek and then up to my forehead as his soft words soothed me.

"Why were you saying take me Sweetie?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"James...Jim...or whatever him name is... he said I had to choose...save you or myself."

I kissed his hand as his palm moved up to cup my cheek. "I would always choose to save you Edward."

"Oh Sweetie...I would always choose to save _you_, but you won't have to choose, we will keep you safe."

I nodded...sighed and tried to relax back down into his arms as he moved us back down into a more comfy sleeping position.

"Edward...?"

"Mmmmmm?"

"I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"I do Sweetie, I love you too."

He sighed, whispering to me in the dark, my hands moved under his tee shirt, moving one forward I found the strong muscles across his abdomen, Edward's soft groan in the dark spurred me on.

"Can I touch you Edward?"

"Always...you never need to ask me if you can do that."

His velvet voice was filling me with need.

I started to lift up his tee shirt.

"I need to feel your skin against mine Edward."

Edward helped me remove both of our tops; I carried on pushing down our sleep pants as he asked me. "Are you sure Baby?"

He seemed hesitant.

"I am more than sure Edward...please...I need you..."

We moved against each other, kissing slowly and tenderly, touching and stroking skin, as our fingertips explored.

We rolled over, I found myself sitting on top of Edward straddling his pelvis. We had not really explored this position. I felt exposed sitting topless before Edward, even though it was really dark in our room.

"Baby...Can I ...?" Edward's hands moved up my rib cage and his long, strong fingers encased my breasts as he began to massage me, his thumbs flicking over my nipples, encouraging my skin to pucker to his touch.

"What do you want Honey?" I gasped...my back arching up as I pushed my breasts down deeper into his hold.

"Can we put the light on? I want to see you above me."

I was becoming more and more aroused by his actions; now, his words were making me wetter and more confident than ever. Nodding in the dark, I leaned down as he held onto me and I touched his bedside lamp, turning it on to its first dimmest setting. The soft light glowed beside us.

"You look stunning **my** Isabella."

I felt so grown up and sensual when he called me Isabella.

I was still leaning over as his lips moved to take my nipple in his mouth. My hand moved down to grasp his shoulder as the other hand moved up and in to his hair. I was trying to stay quiet, remembering his family were here.

"Edward...Edward..." I whispered...chanting his name.

His hands moved down to my hips while he continued to suckle my breasts alternatively.

He fumbled with his very aroused cock and pushed me gently back towards it. With very little effort his tip was now edging between my swollen folds.

"Yessss..." I hissed loving the sensation...his engorged head brushing against my clit was almost too much for me.

I raised my pelvis up slightly and then pushed down against him. He slid inside me; I loved the stretch of my internal walls as I took him inside of me, feeling so full in every way.

"So good..."

Pulling at Edward, "I need you to be closer to me..." I begged.

He moved us so we were both sitting up. I slid my feet round behind his butt, pulling him closer and deeper inside me. Edward held me fast, and moved again so somehow he was up on his knees and he was buried even deeper inside me. We moved together, this new position was perfect for holding each other closely.

We swallowed each other's moans.

Oh my...I was almost there, Edward looked at me, his eyes wide with emotion.

"Are you getting close Baby?"

I nodded...whimpering at the stirrings inside me, desperate to achieve release.

"Move your hand down...Touch yourself Honey..."

My hand moved down to where we were joined while the other grasped around his neck, my fingers threading through his silken locks.

I could feel him sliding in and out of me with every thrust of his body.

Edward groaned as my fingertips slid along his shaft, slick with my arousal.

He swallowed my screams, his lips covering mine.

I clamped down on him, my walls shuddering as the explosion moved from my core to my toes and up into my torso.

Edward kept moving. I felt like a rag doll in his arms, he held me so close, whispering in my ear, how much he adored me.

"You are gorgeous...My beautiful Bella..."

He always made me feel sexy...he made me feel so adored.

He was close now too...he felt even bigger and even harder inside of me.

I moved my hand up and caressed his chest.

"I can smell you...you smell delicious Bella..." He muttered.

I looked at his open mouth and offered him my sex coated fingers to taste.

He took them greedily, feasting on my essence, his tongue drawing them into his warm mouth. Edward's arms pulled me unbelievably closer as he fell over the edge, starring into my eyes before closing his eyes as his head fell back and my fingers slipped from his lips.

We both fell back onto the bed and I started to giggle.

Edward grinned at me.

"You have to stop laughing at me when I do that!" He pretended to be cross, but has a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry...I am just so happy..." I confessed.

"Then that makes me very happy my beautiful girl." Edward whispered.

We snuggled until I started getting all fidgety with all the stickiness after our love making. Edward told me to stay where I was as he nipped to our bathroom returning with a warm wash cloth. He was so tender with the way he loved me, the way he protected me, and the way he took care of me.

We both fell asleep quickly and slept soundly until we heard knocking on the bedroom door.

I looked at Edward, confused by the noise. In my sleepy haze I had forgotten we had guests. Edward leaned over and gathered up his sleep pants and began pulling them on while calling out that he would just be a moment.

I pulled the duvet up over my body, watching him as he sauntered over to open the door, the muscles on his back rippling as he stretched and yawned. Edward was so bloody gorgeous, without even trying to be. I was lucky...so lucky to have him as my man.

I grinned to myself at my realisation.

Edward barely had the door opened at all when Emmett walked right in, followed by Rose who was telling him it was way too early to disturb us.

Edward glared but his brother just carried on walking into the room, and threw himself down on the bed causing the duvet to pull down almost exposing my chest. I scrambled to grab at the covers as Edward tried to pull him off the bed and Rose shouted at Emmett to get up.

"It smells like sex in here..." Emmett laughed as he fell off the bed; half pulled by Edward and pushed by Rose.

Just as I though it couldn't get any worse Esme and Carlisle walked past and looked in to see what all the noise was about.

"Edward!" I whisper shouted as he threw himself on Emmett to stop him getting back up on the bed. Esme came over and kissed Rose on the cheek before making her way over towards me. She held her arms out for a cuddle.

What was I going to do? I was still naked under the duvet. I blushed while Esme looked at me concerned by my reaction.

Rose spotted my clothes lying at the side of the bed and figured out my dilemma.

She tried to discretely hand me my tee shirt but Emmett spotted what she was up to!

"Isabella! Are you neeeeeeeeeeekid under those covers?!" he laughed, revelling in my shame.

"Emmett, get out of here right now!" Esme shouted as she now also realised my situation, Carlisle grabbed his eldest son and pushed him out of the room while Esme and Rose offered me my clothes. Edward muttered and encouraged everyone to leave the room.

"I am so sorry Honey." He whispered looking at me shell shocked, still gripping the duvet to my body.

I looked up at him, and started laughing, not sure if it was nerves or what.

"Well could that have _been_ any more embarrassing?" I giggled.

Edward raised his eyebrow at me and started laughing with me.

"I guess it could have, if Emmett managed to get that cover to pull down a few more inches!" He snorted.

"Oh no don't!" I shuddered.

"I only ever intend you to see these girls!" I giggled. Edward smirked until my hands came up cupping my breasts and the duvet fell down around me.

Edward licked his lips and started crawling over the bed towards me, when someone knocked at the door again!

"WHAT NOW!" Edward shouted, exasperated at this new disturbance. He got up and covered me completely before heading to the door, opened it, but used his foot to make sure who ever was there could not get in this time.

"Sorry Honey...I just wanted to check Bella was alright and tell you I am starting breakfast." Esme never came in, and headed off as soon as she finished talking to Edward.

We both sighed; there would be no repeat action this morning.

"Have I told you how much I really, really hate having people to stay over?" Edward muttered as he fell down on the bed beside me.

"How long does it take your Mom to make breakfast?" I whispered suggestively, taking Edward's hand up to cup my breast.

"About as long as it takes for us to have sex in the shower?" Edward reasoned, pulling the duvet away and gathering me up in his arms, before taking off to the bathroom with me squealing in delight.

I had two choices; I could stay in our bedroom and hide until all the visitors left or just get on with it and face up to them all.

I looked at Edward who was standing anxiously before me, his fingers tugging at his hair.

"Bloody Emmett..."

He closed his eyes before letting out a long slow breath.

"I _really_ don't like having people to stay here." he mumbled as I walked towards him.

"How often do they come to stay?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Not too often, I love them, I really do...I miss their kids, and my folks are no problem...I love seeing Rose...and you will love Jasper." He sighed as his face hid in my hair.

"Why did you invite me here so quickly?" I whispered.

"I told you that evening that I never do things like that, but I have no regrets..."

I pulled my head back to look into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"I liked my own space, but I love having you in my life more. I just...this will get worse when Alice & Jasper arrive...my siblings, they are ..."

"A bit...full on?" I giggled.

"I used to wish for a brother or sister...but now..." I started laughing again as Edward nodded frantically at my admission.

"Tonight was meant to be our date night!" Edward whined.

"Yeah..." I said, sighing, I moved my hand up to touch his cheek. Edward mirrored my action taking my face in his hand. Our lips connected, just as we encouraged each other to take the kiss further, we heard a loud thumping on our bedroom door.

"BREAKFAST DUDES!"

"Emmett!" I whispered into Edward's mouth.

Edward started laughing, "First of all you giggle after sex, some of my best moves by the way, and then you say my brother's name as I kiss you..."

I shouted out to Emmett who was now tapping annoyingly on the door, "We are coming!"

"That's way too much information Bella!" He laughed back before taking off down the hall way.

Edward dropped his head on my shoulder and sighed. "When are they leaving?"

"No idea Baby... he is your brother..."

"I am asking Mom if they adopted him..."he muttered as we started walking down towards the kitchen, his arm around my shoulder keeping me close by him.

Sitting at the breakfast table was Edward's parents along with Rose, Emmett and my Dad.

Carlisle and Charlie were reminiscing about the time they had known each other before. It turns out the Cullen's had lived in the next town for a short while and our dad's had met professionally. They were chatting away like old buddy's, talking about everything from work to fishing.

Emmett was annoying Esme by trying to pinch a pancake from the stack she was making. Rose smiled as she saw Edward and I enter the room. Esme turned and smiled too, before heading over to give us both a hug and kiss.

I relaxed into her embrace, feeling her mother's love as she moved the hair off my face to look at my bruised face. Her jade eyes as green as my beloveds gazed onto mine, asking silently, if I was alright. I nodded and smiled as she pulled me close again.

"Ok baby girl, come and sit down so I can get you lot all fed."

"At last!" Emmett said jokingly.

"Ignore him, he has too much energy, he needs to work out in the gym everyday and his missed a few days now so is getting, what we call in the trade, to be a right pain in the ass!" Rose laughed, shaking her head as she gave her husband a light slap on his shoulder.

We all laughed as Emmett nodded and piled food onto his plate.

"Have you seen any places of interest?" Carlisle asked his eldest son.

"We are heading into town to go and look at place that looks promising today." Emmett added between mouthfuls.

"And when are you moving into your new place?" Edward asked hopefully.

His older brother just ignored the fact he wanted him out and carried on quite happily.

"We have seen a house that is advertised as ready to move into, and will look at that today too."

"SO soon then?" Edward continued. "And you will be out all day?"

Emmett grinned, fully aware of his brother's sarcasm.

"Your Dad and I were just discussing going out for a meal this evening." Carlisle said as he was pouring my dad another cup of coffee.

"Oh?"

"Yes...thought we could catch up and try that new place in town."

Edward shook his head before dropping it to bang on the table in front of him.

I put my hand under his forehead to stop it making contact with the wooden surface. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked worried about his action.

"I was going to take you there tonight..."He mumbled.

"You can join us. Charlie is taking his friend Sue with him." Carlisle tired to sooth the situation.

"Sue? Why are you taking Sue?" I asked confused as my father blushed and stuttered his response.

"Well you see...Sue...I asked...Sue...we are..."

"Are you dating Sue, Dad?" I asked raising my eyebrow, enjoying my father's discomfort after he had done the very same thing to Edward and me only last week.

Charlie nodded and looked down at the food in front of him.

"Are you being careful?" I asked.

Charlie almost choked on his breakfast, coughing and spluttering he took a few moments to compose himself.

"What?" he whispered...his face turning beet red.

"Well you asked Edward and me, and _I want_ to know if you and Sue are being careful. Sue is not too old to get pregnant if you are having unprotected intercourse Daddy!"

I tried not to gag at the thought of my dad having any kind of relations with anyone. But his discomfort was well worth mine at this moment.

Charlie just stared at me not sure what to say.

Edward turned to his brother trying to change the subject by asking "Will you two be gone this evening too?"

Rose nodded.

Emmett was going to be talking Rose out for a meal, they were making the most of being child free until Alice and Jasper arrived with their kids next week.

"So I have you all to myself." Edward sighed.

Charlie went to say something when I turned to glare at him.

"Don't do it Charlie!" I warned. "We will discuss our private life if you are prepared for us to discuss you and Sue's!" I threatened.

Carlisle shook his head and Esme smiled at me. "She is fitting into this crazy family just fine Edward."

"I know...she is perfect." Edward kissed me gently, only stopping as Charlie coughed and muttered that I was still his daughter and this was the breakfast table.

I kissed Edward then laughed as I fed him bits of my French toast from my fork.

Charlie glared but I really didn't care!

"We need to talk about keeping you safe." Charlie suddenly said.

"Are we really talking about unprotected sex again?" I sighed.

"NO!" Charlie blushed.

"We are talking about that crazy bastard who attacked you and would have done God knows what to you if Rose and Emmett here hadn't turned up!"

Suddenly, the smile on my face was gone. Edward's arm wrapped tighter around me as I moved to sit on his lap, needing to be as close to him as I could in company.

Everyone else moved their plates away, breakfast was now obviously done and we were all going to talk about the one thing I had been trying to ignore... James.

"He knew your name Bella..." Emmett looked at me, "You have never met him before?"

I shook my head. "No...not as Jim or James."

I thought back, "There had been a creepy man in the diner last week. But he was just a bit touchy."

"What do you mean touchy?" Edward growled.

"Just his fingers touched mine when I handed him his drinks and stuff, but then I was done serving him, it was time for you to meet me, I think Jane served him after that."

"Do you have Jane's number in your phone?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't give him much thought, he had a hat on and didn't look at me, he just..." I shuddered..."He just gave me the creeps."

I handed Charlie my cell phone and he called Jane, and spoke to her about the guy in the diner.

Charlie put my cell on speaker phone. "Jane what can you remember about him?"

Jane said that he had been asking about me, but she didn't tell him anything. Jessica had been there too and told him that I wasn't available; that I was as she put it shacked up with the local doctor! But she gave him her number! She was unbelievable."

"Do you have Jessica's number?" Charlie asked.

"No sorry." I shook my head.

Edward & Emmett both muttered something, Edward stood up, placing me on a chair next to his Dad, who quickly put his arm around me, guarding me while his sons both left the room. They returned a few moments later, Edward with his work diary and Emmett with a screwed up bit of paper.

"Is this it?"

There was a number and her name... with a heart drawn next to it... he had Jessica's number.

"She tried to slip this to me right in front of Rosie!" Emmett shook his head while rolling his eyes, "I needed the bit of paper or I would have binned this, it had directions to the house that I had written down after calling Esme when we were in the diner... we had got lost on the way here and I was hungry."

Rosie grimaced as she recalled Jessica's outrageous flirting attempts with Emmett.

"She was all orange, streaky orange...and she has the strangest breasts ever!"

I nodded. "She got them _done_ last year...not done well either."

"Why did you get your diary?" I asked trying to clear Jessica from my mind. Edward picked it up and opened it back a few pages, "She was in the surgery, a few days ago, and while I was on the phone at the reception she leaned over the desk and scribbled something in my book." He whispered, the painful look on his face showing how he obviously did not enjoy the memory.

Edward was trying to rub out pencil marks that had been scribbled over some writing in ink.

There was her number.

He didn't erase all the pencil marks. I moved back over to sit on his lap, picked up the eraser and rubbed out the rest just as Edward asked me not to.

There in her scratchy writing was a remark about her being the only number he would need in his little black book.

I started laughing.

"She did this after she saw us together?"

Edward nodded, but he was not smiling.

"It's ok Honey, I trust you. It's her I don't trust!" I kissed his lips lightly, checked the number was the same one Emmett had and then using the pencil Edward kept tucked in his dairy I scribbled all over it again.

"She has no shame!" Esme shuddered, "She has no shame at all!"

"She has no movement in her face!" Emmett chuckled, thinking about the over use of Botox no doubt, that Jessica was obviously very fond of these days.

"She has a high chance of having some nasty diseases, and an even higher chance of getting a good slap the next time I see her!" Rose spat.

"Jane...are you still there?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Chief."

"Are you working today at the diner?"

"I am later on, yes."

"Can you nip out to the station and meet me and Sam there for a short while before you go into work please?"

"Sure Chief."

They ended the call.

"Do you think that was him?" I asked my Dad.

"I don't know Sweetie. But I will do my best to find out."

Charlie stood up and kissed my forehead, I stood up and hugged him before sitting back down on Edward's lap.

"Look after her for me Edward please." Charlie said quietly.

"Yes Sir." Edward said back, loud and clear.

Rose walked over and patted Charlie shoulder. "We all will Chief."

Charlie looked at me; he had tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.

"I can't lose you Bells." Edward released his hold on me; I stood up and threw my arms around my Dad's neck. We stood there, no awkwardness to our embrace as my dad promised to protect me until he took his final breath.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N ~ Usual disclaimers, as stated before.

**Leading Me to Comfort ~ Chapter 15**

_"Look after her for me Edward please." Charlie said quietly._

_"Yes Sir." Edward said back, loud and clear._

_Rose walked over and patted Charlie shoulder. "We all will Chief."_

_Charlie looked at me; he had tears in his eyes threatening to spill over._

_"I can't lose you Bells." _

_Edward released his hold on me; I stood up and threw my arms around my Dad's neck. We stood there, no awkwardness to our embrace as my dad promised to protect me until he took his final breath._

**EPOV****. **

I held Bella as close to me as possible, she had moved back into my arms as soon as Charlie had left this morning, and had made no effort to leave since. She hadn't spoken a word either, but had cried instead. I looked down, Bella's sobbing had stopped and she had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Edward...can you stand? Maybe we could move Bella through to your room so she will be more comfy?"

"I am not leaving her alone Dad." I shook my head.

"Then how about we get you both through to the living room, we can all relax a bit more and Bella won't be all sore when she wakens up?"

With some help from my Dad, I stood up and started to walk through into the hallway, carrying the most precious thing in my life.

Bella stirred slightly as we walked.

"Shush Baby Girl. I've got you, Love." I whispered into her ear before nuzzling my nose along her cheek. Bella muttered my name, but remained asleep. Mom sorted the cushions we had bought just other week into a more comfy collection, and again with my Dad's help I settled down into them with Bella snuggled close into me.

Mom threw a blanket over us, tucking us in before tenderly kissing both of our foreheads.

My family had fallen in love with Bella, just as I knew they would. It wasn't until I saw just how much they loved her I realised how little they even liked Tanya. How could I have ever had a woman like Tanya in my life? It didn't really even matter anymore, I had Bella, and Bella had me.

She stirred in my arms again. I brushed her hair to the side as it had fallen over her cheek.

"Mom...? Can you go into the small pot on the kitchen windowsill please? Bella keeps some hair ties there; she hates it on her face." I explained. My mom nodded and left to go to the kitchen. Rose got up and knelt beside us, she scooped Bella's hair up into a loose messy ponytail, and my Mom tied it up with the band. They both stroked Bella's head with such tenderness.

Rose stayed on the floor, looking at my beloved sleeping peacefully, tears filling her ice blue eyes.

"Edward, I am so very sorry for how I treated Bella when we first met."

"Rose... I am just so damned grateful that you both turned up when you did and saved Bella from...*_sigh_*... I don't even want to think about it."

I shuddered, Bella whimpered slightly.

Rose understood better than anyone what it was like to suffer at the hands of a violent sexual predator.

Emmett had rescued Rose from an abusive partner, and had loved her back into health and happiness.

Rose had said many times before, she had left behind the demons from her past. She was happy now, content with her life, but knew just what she escaped from.

I loved my sister in law as much as I loved my own sister and I knew my brother felt the same way about my girl.

Emmett stood up, walked over and offered Rose his hand to get up; he led her out into the hall to gather their coats so they could get some fresh air. My father built up the fire after Mom worried that Bella was getting cold. We had to wait for Charlie to come back from seeing Jane and investigating James.

How did I know so little about the man who I once considered to be a trusted friend?

I was so angry at him touching Bella, he had scared her, threatened her...laid his filthy fingers on her, tearing her beautiful skin. I muttered under my breath. The rage I felt for his actions were so much more than I felt after finding him with Tanya.

"Are you ok Son?" My dad asked as he tended to the now roaring blazing before him.

I shook my head no. "If he had hurt her..." I whispered. My dad just nodded, he understood what I was saying.

"He betrayed you Son; he stole Tanya and now this." My Dad nodded as he spoke.

"He never stole Tanya as such, I know now she wasn't really interested in being with me anyway." I whispered. "But that is nothing compared to how I feel about what he did yesterday Dad."

Bella's head turned towards me. Even when she was asleep she comforted me.

"But Bella...she owns me, she...makes me feel complete..." I didn't even feel embarrassed as I bared my heart and soul to my parents.

"You love her." My Dad smiled.

"With all I am." I admitted softly.

"I can see that."

My Dad got up and started some soft music playing. I got my love of music from him; he played all sorts to suit the mood or occasion. Soft soothing melodies filtered out from the speakers.

My Dad hummed along in time and sat down on the chair next to the sofa. He leaned over and pushed Bella's fringe from her face.

"She is precious this little one, fierce like a little tiger." He laughed.

"She took her father on with no hesitation to protect your honour!" he smirked.

"I know she is someone very special." I sighed.

"I can remember her as a little girl, when she broke her arm, her father who I knew as this gruff police chief was almost frantic with worry, the nurse tried to convince her to have a pink cast but Bella said it was too girlie." My Dad chuckled at his memories.

"She was so brave, I offered her painkillers but she didn't want any, she wanted to get it done and get home so she could get the dinner started. Charlie stood up and scratched his head at her actions."

My Dad looked up at me. "She was so independent...I don't remember a mother."

"There isn't one really. She left when Bella was little...some hippy finding herself. No time to be a parent, even now."

My mother looked horrified. "Who could do that to this sweet girl?"

I shook my head. "Not me anyway...I can't bear to be apart from her."

Bella started muttering in her sleep. I often listened to her chatter away at night, she could be really funny, she also verbalised her deepest feelings and fears. I wondered if I should move her so she didn't say anything in front of my folks that she might regret.

"Edward..." Bella muttered, "Don't you dare touch **my** Edward...I mean it..."

"Does she always talk in her sleep?" My dad asked quietly.

I nodded and whispered into Bella's ear that everything was all ok.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too my Darling." I kissed her head, stroked her hair and sighed again.

"I never heard that woman ever once say she loved you the whole time you were together." My mother muttered, knowing she meant Tanya; I looked up and smiled at her.

"Do you think this is all too soon?" I asked curiously.

"What... you both falling in love with each other?" She asked as she sat down, gently lifting Bella's feet and placing them on her lap, and tucking them under the blanket again.

"No...Dad and I knew the moment we met each other that what we had was something very special."

My Dad winked at Mom and she blew him a kiss back.

"I fell for her the moment she lead me into the diner." I admitted.

My parents smiled. I told them about the night we met. How she looked after me. The way she moved the hair from my face, how she still looks after me. I want nothing more than to look after her forever.

"It is easy to see why Edward." Mom gently clasped Bella's feet and smiled at the sleeping beauty in my arms.

I had grown up with two parents who fell more and more in love with each other every year they were together.

I knew Bella missed out on so much with her so called mother. With Charlie, I noticed he hugged Bella more often now, and he seemed to be a bit more comfortable with it all.

My family were very into hugging.

We always had been.

"Edward..." Bella mumbled so softly.

"Mmmmm?"

"Can we have ice cream in bed?"

"Sure Baby."

I chuckled as she snuggled closer, still fast asleep.

Dad raised his eye brow at me before he started laughing.

"Ice cream in bed...?"

He nodded in agreement then turned to look at my blushing Mother, winked, looked me in the eye and as calmly as you like advised me "Don't use those syrupy sauces on the good linen, it never washes out properly."

"Mother!"

As for my Father...he didn't help, he simply nodded as she giggled!

"The strawberry one is the worst, I think it is the dye in it...even the ones that say they are all natural stain a little bit."

"I think that you **both** know you have gone too far in the information sharing..."

They laughed, trying to keep quiet so they didn't disturb Bella, who wriggled, her hand sneaking up under my tee shirt and gently caressing my skin.

Oh great... if she keeps that up I am going to have a hard on in front of my parents.

Think about something else.

My parents...and they were doing _something_ with ice cream in bed...that should do the trick.

Bella's hand started to move lower.

Tenderly I took hold of her hand and lifted it up onto my chest, hoping this keep her sleepy groping at bay.

"Edward...I want to..."

"Bella..."

I knew it was time to waken her up. Lifting her hand up towards my mouth and I kissed her palm.

"Bella honey...waken up."

I started kissing her knuckles, moving up the back of her hand.

"That's lovely Edward."She whispered.

I leaned closer to her ear and with my lips brushing against her ear lobe I spoke as quietly as I could.

"Bella... come on, time to wake up."

Mom shook her head, moved Bella's feet and got up from the sofa. I watched as my parents clasped hands and wandered through to the kitchen to give us some privacy.

I caressed Bella's face and started to kiss her tenderly. Her mouth opened, as she started to waken up properly.

I stopped kissing and spoke against her lips.

"Are you really awake this time Beautiful?"

"Uh huh?"

Her eyes slowly blinked open, her lips twitching to make the slightest smile appear.

Bella yawned and stretched her head back, giving me access to her delicious neck. She giggled as my kisses tickled her sensitive spot beside her ear.

"Sorry to wake you up Baby..."

"Oh no it's ok; best I didn't sleep too long. Where is everyone?"

"My folks are in the kitchen, probably discussing things they want to do to each other including ice cream sauce..." I laughed.

Bella looked all confused for a moment...her cheeks blushed and she looked at me with questions in her eyes.

"You mumbled in your sleep about wanting ice cream Sweetie."

"Oh...What did I say?"

"Just...well...that you wanted us...to eat ice cream...in bed..."

Bella nodded, "Yes, I wanted to eat ice cream sundaes and watch films while we snuggled up in bed."

"Well that was a lot less smutty than the stuff my parents have done, and plan to do again my Love." I laughed.

I explained to Bella the conversation that my parents had tortured me with.

"I don't want to think of your parents in bed..." Bella giggled as she shook her head.

"No me either..." I admitted while grimacing at the thought.

It was so good to see her laugh after the last 24 hours.

We looked at each other, not speaking, just looking into each other's eyes. Bella's hand rested on my chest.

"Your heart beat soothes me." She whispered.

"You own my heart."

She grinned.

"Too cheesy...?" I laughed.

"No Honey...just...you own mine too." Bella smiled back, before resting her head against my chest, listening to my heart beating just for her.

"My parents know that I love you."

She looked up at my comment.

"Do they?"

I nodded. "They also love you Baby."

"I love your parents, they are so sweet...I sort of remember your Dad setting my arm when I was younger."

"He remembers you; he told Charlie that you never cried once, even though he knew you must have been in pain."

Bella smiled and shook her head.

"There was no way I was going to cry in front of Jake...it was his fault I fell out of that tree!"

"Do you want me to sort him out for you?" I used my best manly voice...but Bella snorted behind her hand.

"I could ask Emmett if I wanted to get revenge on him." She kept a straight face as I did my best to pretend I was wounded at her lack of belief that I could defend her!

"You are too pretty to fight Jake!" she was full out laughing now.

Just then Emmett and Rose walked back into the living room.

"What's happening in here my little love birds?"

"Just saying to Edward that if I needed Jakes butt kicking that I will just ask you to do it for me..."

"Sure, sure...can do that for you Little Sister...Edward is just too pretty to fight anyone..." Emmett reasoned as he sat down on the soft brown leather chair, Rose laughed as she sat down on his lap and cuddled into him.

I scowled and screwed my eyes at her. But Bella just winked at me and snuggled in even closer.

"Talking of butt kicking...we need to see what you can do to defend yourself Little Bell." Emmett muttered.

Bella looked up at him, "What?"

"Self defence, now one of us will be with you till this is all sorted but I want to know you can kick some ass if need be."

"You think he will come back?" She whispered nervously.

"I don't know. I don't even know why he was here in the first place Love."

Bella looked up and Emmett first and then at me. "You can't be with me all the time."

Just as I was about to say I would sort it out, I would never leave her side Emmett spoke up.

"We will make sure that you are not alone just now, but you should be able to defend yourself Bell."

Bella looked over at Rose who was nodding.

"What gave him his strength yesterday Bella?"

Bella looked at Rose and thought about it.

"Mostly my fear." She whispered so quietly.

Rose looked at Bella and spoke hesitantly.

"He was stronger than you are physically yes... but your fear, your understandable fear gave him more power than anything."

"I have made sure that every lady I have known has been able to defend herself." Emmett said proudly.

"Even Tanya?" Bella questioned.

"I said Ladies Bella!" Emmett's laughter at his own joke boomed around the room.

"Rose ...she thinks Tanya was a lady!" Emmett had tears pouring down his face.

"It wasn't that funny." Bella mumbled.

"Did you ever meet her? Do you think she was a lady?" He asked.

We all looked at Bella, waiting on her answer.

"I spoke to her a few times, said hello and well that's about it."

I raised my eyebrow wanting to know more.

"She never spoke to me apart from to tell me her order to take away in the diner." Bella shrugged. "I am obviously not the sort of person she wasted time speaking to."

"You are so much better than she is." I looked at Bella's beautiful but sad eyes as I spoke.

"You are so kind, loving, you are everything she wasn't, you are everything I want, everything that I need...you really are...absolutely everything to me."

Bella smiled, but the twinkle was not in her eyes.

"You don't believe me?"

She looked at me again.

"I just, I see you being with someone like Tanya more than someone like me. What if she comes back too...?"

I shook my head.

"She could come back, But I won't ever take her back...I am never going to leave you, and never ever would I leave you for someone like her!"

"If he is back, she might be with him..." Bella whispered.

"It doesn't matter...I don't want her." I was starting to understand that it was not just fear of James hurting her that scared Bella.

"You fell in love with me so quickly...you could fall in love with her again if she came back."

Rose stood up and came over as I sat there struggling to find the words to explain how much I felt for this amazing person who has stolen my heart.

"Bella...Sweetie..."

Bella looked at Rose, "I have seen how much you both love each other. Edward never loved her; he never felt a fraction of what I can see he feels for you. I watched as she treated him like shit, how little she cared about him, how disrespectful she was to his family. You two, you look like you would stop the world spinning for each other."

Bella nodded as tears silently fell down her face. My fingers came up to her face; I wiped her cheeks and pulled her closer into my embrace.

"She laughed when she saw Edward cry when he held my beautiful daughter Emmie for the first time." Rose looked at me.

"She was jealous when she watched me breast feed her in front of him." Rose explained.

"She went ballistic when we thought Edward was going to have to deliver her, remember you went into labour at home while they were visiting..." Emmett growled.

"She ignored my crying son when he fell over and scraped his knee when he was about 4 years old." Rose continued.

Bella sat upright and looked horrified at the facts Rose was telling her.

"She flirted with Carlisle, and even when he told her he was Edward's father!" Rose was getting angry now.

"WHAT!" Bella sat up and glared at Rose. My parents came into the room, hearing Bella shouting out.

Emmett looked at them and mouthed "Tanya!" to them.

"Bloody woman...do not say her name out loud." My mother was furious.

Bella reached over and took my Mom's hand, to comfort her.

Even though Bella was hurting she still reached out to comfort my Mom.

"I hated how she sat filing her talon nails while I cooked for Edward...did she ever fed you son?"

"At least tell me the sex was good!" Emmett spat out.

I glared at him but before I could answer he asked, "What the hell did you see in her?"

I looked at them all ashamed. "Loneliness... I was tired of being alone."

Bella cupped my face in her hands; I looked at her and knew what she wanted to know. "That is not why I am with you Baby." I whispered.

Bella looked at me...I could see it in her eyes. She was sacred I had settled for her. Her self esteem was fragile as it was, but she felt she was competing with Tanya's past.

"I love you, more than I can ever tell you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. The day I followed you into the diner, you had me under your spell Bella Swan."

She smiled just a little.

"I want to share everything with you, I want to be a family with you, and I want to share my family here with you."

My family were looking at her smiling.

"I want to be part of your family with Charlie." I laughed.

Bella nodded.

"You know what you are? You are everything she wasn't."

Bella frowned...

"You are sexy, you are funny, you are so, and so very loving, sweet, caring, and you...are my other half!"

"Oh Dude...you should so ask her to marry you right now!" Emmett shouted all excited at the scene in front of him.

"_When_ I ask you to be my wife Bella...it will not be with that clown shouting beside us."

Bella laughed and shook her head.

I had just admitted that I loved her and that I intended to marry her with most of my family watching us. I wanted Bella all to myself.

I grinned at her and scooped her up, stood up and took off down the hall to our bedroom, shouting back into the room we had just left,

"Go and amused yourself for a while."

I could hear them laughing but the giggle of the Goddess in my arms was all I wanted to hear right now.

I pushed our bedroom door shut with my elbow and whispered to her..."Lock that door please baby."

Bella bit down on her lip as she turned the key in the lock. I didn't want to let go of her at all just now. I needed to be touching her.

"Please Baby...I just need to be with you by ourselves right now." I pleaded.

I needed to comfort her; I craved her comfort as well.

Bella wriggled out of my arms and slid down my body before she started pulling at our clothes. I looked at her; I had just intended us to cuddle, alone, without anyone else in the room.

I grinned when I realised what she was doing.

"Edward...I need you... I need you inside of me..." she whispered between kissing all along my now exposed chest. He lips, her tongue lavishing love into my skin.

"You want me?" I whispered back.

"More than I have ever wanted you before..." Her voice was low and laced with desire. "I want to scream your name as you claim me as your only true love."

I pulled my cell phone out of my trouser pocket and murmured "One moment."

Bella looked at me puzzled, the man I needed to speak to answered quickly.

"Dad...need you all to go out, we are fine. We need an hour to ourselves..." Bella took the phone from me. "Carlisle...We need two hours...lock the front door and go find my father and take everyone out to lunch...a long lunch...and call when you are on your way home...uh huh...Love you too Dad!" she giggled and disconnected the call before putting the cell phone on her bedside table.

Emmett shouted goodbye from the hallway before we heard the front door slam shut. We walked over to the bed; I sat down pulling her carefully so she straddled me.

Bella smiled shyly at me, her fingers moved through my hair.

"I love how soft your beautiful hair is."

"I love you." I replied.

"I love you take such good care of me."

"I love you." I repeated again smiling.

"I love..."

Moving my lips over hers, I silenced her as I turned and moved us so we were both lying on the bed now.

We undressed each other before moving up the bed, still keeping our lips connected as best as we could. Once we were in the middle of the bed we moved our hands all over each other's bodies.

I never knew you could express love in so many ways.

I never experienced the amazing physical ways you could show someone you cared for them.

That you could be so tender, passionate, feral, gentle or so wildly physical with that one person.

Tanya and I never had this connection, not emotionally or physically.

I felt electricity flow from Bella to me and back again everything we touched each other.

"I need you to cover me Edward." Bella said quietly. I loved how she was becoming so comfortable with our love making.

I moved with her so I was on top.

"Tell me if I am too heavy on you."

Bella shook her head, "I want to feel you surrounding me." My fingers moved down to try and prepare Bella for my invasion, delighted, I found her slick and receptive to my touch. Her legs spread further apart. I wanted to bring her undone before entering her, but she pleaded with me. "Please...I need to feel you inside me my Love."

She pulled my hand away and wrapped her legs round my waist pulling me nearer to her. I slid up inside of her, both of us groaning at the fabulous sensation of our union.

"Sooo good baby."

"Bella...you feel so good. I am not going to last long!"

I didn't want this to be over so soon.

"Slow down Baby please..."

"Need you...need you to come inside of me..."

Bella had not asked me for this before and I was worried it was her insecurities surfacing.

"You first Baby..."I moved our position, remembering something I had read in one of the many books Kate had sent Bella. I never knew how bland my sex life had been with Tanya until I discovered the joy of Bella.

A slight change in angle and Bella was panting; saying my name over and over again...it was not enough.

I pulled her up a bit further, moved so I was up on my knees and held her hips tightly. Bella gasped at the new sensation.

"There is no one here to hear you Baby...shout as loud as you want to...I believe... you promised...to scream... my name...to claim me... as your ... one true love..."I grunted between thrusts.

He mouth opened up but no noises were to be heard coming from her.

"Shout for me Bella..." I encouraged her.

"You want me... to know...how much...you love me."

She opened her eyes and tried to focus on me.

"Come on baby..."

I needed her to answer me, I needed her to let go soon.

I was moments away from losing all control.

"Edward..."she whispered.

"Louder!" I called out.

"Edward...Edward..." she chanted a little louder.

"LOUDER BABY!" I pleaded.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" She screamed my name as her walls clenched around me, drawing me in, taking me into her soul and heart.

I yelled her name out loud; tears fell down my face as I spilled into her warm crevice. I collapsed down, pulling us into a roll so we lay together still physically joined. I didn't want to pull out from within her yet.

"Are you ok Honey?" Bella asked as she wiped my tears away.

"I can't lose you, I can't let you go." I cried.

My fears that Bella would leave me, frustrated with all this Tanya and James nonsense, I was so scared she would come to her senses and see how I was not worth all of this.

I would not survive without her in my life.

I had to protect her.

I could not live in a world where she did not exist.

**A/N thank you so much to my beautiful Beta Butterfly Betty. **

You and your wee one make me so proud! HUGS XXX


	16. Chapter 16

A/N ~ I am a bit nervous for some reason about the

sexual content in this chapter. Please be gentle with me,

Taking time to review would be helpful.

Thank you as always to my Beautiful Beta Butterfly Betty.

You are as always a good friend, who answers all my questions.

Leading Me to Comfort ~ Chapter 16

_Previously..._

"_Are you ok Honey?" Bella asked as she wiped my tears away. _

"_I can't lose you, I can't let you go." I cried. _

_My fears that Bella would leave me, frustrated with all this Tanya and James nonsense, I was so scared she would come to her senses and see how I was not worth all of this. _

_I would not survive without her in my life. _

_I had to protect her. _

_I could not live in a world where she did not exist. _

**BPOV**

Edward lay sobbing beside me, my arms wrapped round him, trying to cradle my protection around him. His wet cheeks rested against my naked breast, his huge hand surrounding the other breast, his thumb rubbing against my skin...like his own comfort blanket.

His tears pooled between us.

"Shush baby...it is all going to be ok."

Edward shook his head, "I can't lose you. Please don't leave me."

I had worried about becoming too dependent on Edward...but here, now...I realised, we were simply relying on each other. We had become a team; we loved each other, supported, comforted and nurtured each other.

This was a relationship.

Oh my...I was in a loving...adult...relationship...and I loved it!

Yes, our relationship had developed suddenly, and it was quite intense but we were not children. We were not a pair of hormonal driven teenagers. I didn't really believed in love at first sight before. But now...I LOVED him.

It really was _just_ that simple. The rest of it, James...Tanya...that was the messy bit... that was the bit that we needed to deal with.

"I won't leave you Edward...I love you."

I hummed a tune and gently stroked Edward's beautiful soft bronze hair. He had previously done this for me, surrounded me with his love and protection. Now, I wrapped him in mine.

I listened as his breathing settled into a slow steady rhythm.

Carefully wriggling away, I settled Edward down on the bed and tucked the blankets around him. I wanted to stay with him, but he needed to sleep and I knew I was not going to lie still after my nap.

When I had a lot on my mind, I cooked.

Edward would be hungry when he woke up and soothing his hunger was another way that I could care for him.

I kissed his lips softly, tasting his dried tears.

Whispering "I love you," into his hair, I kissed his forehead before quickly showering.

I dressed in his tee shirt, my cosy sweatpants and comfy socks, pulled on Edward's hooded sweatshirt from the closet and left to go to the kitchen.

Chopping vegetables while listening to music, letting the cooking take over while I thought about the previous day's events.

I was worried that James would come back, but this time I would be more than ready. Emmett would teach me self defence; I refused to live in fear in my own home. He had caught me off guard before.

I was Charlie Swan's daughter, dam it, he had taught me better than this!

Edward's cell phone rang beside me; I picked it up knowing Carlisle said he would call before they headed home.

I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello Edward Cullen's phone."

"Hello Edward Cullen's phone this is Edward Cullen's brother Emmett Cullen here..."

I laughed asking Emmett what he wanted.

"Ooohhh now that's some offer to get from a pretty lady..."

Next I heard a slapping noise, following by a yelp from Emmett; I presumed that Rose has slapped the back of his head again.

"Rosie...whatcha do that for!"  
Yeah...Emmett had been bitch slapped.

I waited till he started speaking again.

"So...yeah...Edward wanted us to call when we were on our way home. So get dressed and stop sexing up my baby brother."

"Ok Em thanks for letting me know." Laughing, I bent down to remove the tray of pumpkin slices that had been roasting with garlic in the oven. I popped the new tray with cookies in next, the phone on hands free and resting on the worktop.

"Whatcha doing there Bella?"

I laughed as childlike Emmett asked his question.

"Making some soup and cookies Emmett."

"OH...what kind?" I knew he was not asking about the soup.

"Double chocolate chip and some peanut butter cookies."

"They are my favourite ones!" He laughed.

"Which ones?" I giggled.

"Both!"

"Well Emmett I will try and keep you some, but the chocolate ones are Edward's and the peanut butter ones are Charlie's...and since they will all be here when they come out of the oven..."

"Rose... we need to get home to Edward's first before the others...Rose...she has cookies...Roooooooooooosie..."

"I am going to go now Emmett...I need to finish making the soup before I mix up a batch of rocky road cookies too."

Emmett groaned before I hung up the phone.

The soup was simmering away; I stood there stirring it adding fresh herbs to it. I started thinking about being part of the whole new family. Cullen's and Swans.

There had only really been me and Charlie before.

Jake and Billy were an extension of the family, joining us at Thanks giving and Christmas, and things like that.

I guess this year there would be Sue and her two kids as well.

Leah her daughter was Jacob's new girlfriend. Seth was a cool guy.

I had hung around a lot with the boys down at the reservation growing up. They were like over protective brothers to me.

I liked the idea of having The Swan's, Cullen's, Black's and Clearwater's round the Thanksgiving table this year. This was Edward's home, our home, and Tanya was his past.

My insecurities would not keep her in his present.

The house phone rang beside me disturbing my day dreams, making me jump.

"Hello."

"Bella?" Carlisle replied his tone cautious, "are you alright dear?"

"Oh sorry...yes, I was miles away, sorry Carlisle."

"Are you sure you are ok Sweetie?"

"I was just thinking about Tanya." I whispered sadly.

"You know he does not want her don't you Honey?"

"Mmmm, I was just thinking, what if she came back to claim him?"

"She can't claim him, he belongs to you Bella."

I knew Edward owned my heart, and nothing would tear me anyway from him, I think I knew he felt the same...but still I didn't feel I knew she wouldn't be more tempting then I could ever be.

"Where is Edward now Honey?"

"Taking a nap...he was all upset before...but has fallen asleep."

"Listen to me, he loves you, you know that, I know that...we are on our way home. See you in ten minutes, will you be ok? Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"I am ok Carlisle, I will see you soon."

I needed to check on Edward. I was torn between waking him up and letting him rest. He hadn't slept well last night and was emotionally exhausted. I knew everyone would be back soon but I still craved some quiet time with him. Taking off his hooded top and my sweat pants, I crawled under the blankets to lie beside Edward and moved my cheek to rest over his chest.

The soothing thump of his heart beat calmed me.

The regular rise and fall of his body settled me. I wriggled trying to get as close to him as possible. Edward took a slow deep breath as his arm moved to hold me.

"Hey Baby girl." He whispered his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey you..." I whispered back. "Do you feel better for your nap?"

"I feel better having you in my arms again."

"Me too." I agreed. "Are you hungry?"

Just then Edward's tummy rumbled. "That answers my question." I giggled; Edward laughed and pulled me so I was lying on top of him.

He was deliciously naked below me.

"You got dressed!" He moaned.

"Uh huh...everyone will be here in a few minutes Honey."

Edward sighed. "We need our home back Love..."

"I know...come on... let's go get some lunch..." I leaned down and kissed his chest.

Just as he was about to respond we heard Emmett's booming voice in the house.

"Bella! BELLLA! Where are you?"

"Go have a quick shower and I will meet you with some food in the study, just you and me I promise."

One soft kiss later, I dressed again before heading out to find the source of noise in the house.

"Emmett! Indoor voice please!" Esme chastised her eldest son, who mumbled a non convincing apology before picking me up in his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine...why?"

"Dad told me you were upset. We called them to see if they wanted to come and view the house with us before dinner."

I started laughing at Emmett..."I wasn't upset...and you just wanted cookies!"  
"Cookies...I had forgotten about the cookies!" Emmett pretended to look hurt.

"So you don't want one to take with you while you go and look at your new home?"

"Well if you are offering me a cookie...I won't hurt your feelings and say no..."

His smile was almost as dazzling as Edward's. Emmett's face had the cutest dimples and his twinkly blue eyes held mischief behind them, I shook my head and started laughing. These Cullen men surely had all swam in the same bewitching gene pool, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward...they all had the power to befuddle you! Well only Edward had that power over me.

"Come on you can have one out of the oven in a few moments..."

Watching Emmett eat his warm cookie with a glass of milk, I wondered if his son Alex behaved in the same way with his treats.

I could see me making my little copper hair, green eyed boy some cookies and milk in this kitchen.

I plated up some of the soup and added it to the tray I had already prepared for us. My Dad and Carlisle were now sitting in the living room as I passed.

"There is coffee on and cookies on a plate for you in the kitchen Guys."

"Thanks Bells...the peanut butter ones?" My Dad asked hopefully.

I nodded.

"Edward and I are going to have lunch; we will see you all in a bit."

"Do you mind if we join you?" Carlisle asked.

"To be honest Carlisle I want to speak to Edward alone first. We will join you all after we have eaten. Can you make sure we are not disturbed please?"

They nodded, Carlisle smiled and Charlie looked at me, torn between asking why and knowing he didn't really want to get into the fact I was telling him I wanted to be alone with Edward.

I headed into the study, discovering Emmett sprawled over the sofa in there. I placed the tray down on the table and slapped his wandering fingers as they approached the cookie plate.

"There is still no TV in here Belly!" he whined.

"No, there is no need for one. There is one in the living room, so on you go...quiet time in here only Emmett."

He laughed but got up, kissed my forehead and headed out just as Edward arrived.

He frowned at Emmett, before looked puzzled at me.

"How the hell did you get him to leave?"

"I told him to go and watch the TV..." I muttered.

Edward looked delicious, all damp straight out of the shower.

I pushed a strand off wet hair away from his eyes.

"You should have joined me..."

"We would still be in there now..." I giggled.

"Yes we would..."Edward sighed. I shook my head to clear images of my naked man in the shower...

"Right let's eat."

I took Edward's hand and led him over to the sofa.

"Tell me again how you managed to find me some solace in the crazy house Honey?"

We sank down on the sofa together, I handed Edward a bowl of soup and balanced the plate with simple homemade bread on my knee for us to share.

"I told them to leave us in peace."

Edward lifted up his spoon of soup, blew on it and offered it to me.

I took it between my lips and swallowed carefully.

Edward watched me savour the taste.

"You are stunning."

"You are easily pleased." I laughed sitting forward and placing my bowl back on the table. I took my spoon and fed Edward in return from his bowl.

"This is the soup you fed me that first night in the Diner."

I nodded, I simply wanted him to feel familiar comfort, safe and secure in my devotion to him.

We shared the first bowl, dipping pieces of bread in, spoon by spoon, before moving onto the second bowl.

"I should have just taken one huge bowl through."

Edward nodded; once I was full he finished the rest of the soup himself. We ended the meal with some cookies and milk.

"You make me so happy." Edward sighed.

"You are just like your brother, a cookie makes you happy."

Edward laughed. "We are simple boys, a cookie and some good loving makes us happy."

I laughed as we cuddled up together, I didn't want to break the peace but I knew it was time to tell him about my fears.

"Edward..."

"Mmmmm?"

"While you were asleep...I was thinking about us, and Tanya, and James...and well...what if she comes back, and wants you back?"

Edward turned us so I was facing him.

"I don't know what's going on with James, but I do know that I would never get involved with Tanya again. Even before I met you, if she had come here I wouldn't have take her back into my life. And now, now you **are** here, there is no way I would settle for second best with her. Not when I have you in my heart,"

His lips moved forward, his bottom lips brushed over mine; before both his soft, pink lips claimed my mouth.

I moved my body closer, straddling his lap, our bodies pressed together. I could feel his arousal growing, the need in his kiss demanding my attention. But we couldn't do this now...could we?

"Edward? Do all these doors lock?"

He grinned and nodded. "The same key fits all the doors, except this room has its own key...and that's kept in the pot above the fireplace." I grinned before biting down on my lip.

Jumping up as gracefully as I could, I ran over to the fireplace grabbed the hidden key and locked the door. Edward turned the music up on the iPod and we both turned to face each other.

"What do you have a separate key for this door?"

"I didn't trust Tanya with stuff I kept in here."

"You trust me?"

"Yes Baby, I trust you with everything."

He hands moved under my clothing, our eyes locking in lust filled gaze.

"What if they hear us?"

"We can be quiet Baby girl..." Edward smirked but didn't move.

"Do you want to? I mean... I know we have already...I can't get enough of you...but if you don't want to with them in the house..." My lips met his and silenced them with kisses.

Edward lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him and he walked over to his big leather office chair, looked at his desk and turned to me.

"Any requests for how we do this?"

"Well you know I have only ever messed around with you...so what options do we have?" I pretended to be serious and Edward did the same.

"Well...Miss Swan...I suggest you take your clothes off while I do the same..." I was one step ahead of him; my fingers however were removing Edward's clothes, so he did the same with mine. I turned and moved the few items that were on his desk out of the way.

"Are we being spontaneous enough?" I asked, as Edward moved his pot of pens.

"Well I did want to throw everything out of the way but this is quieter!"

I started to giggle.

"When we are alone, we will have noisy, loud sex..." Edward picked me up and sat me down on the edge of his beautiful wooden desk. He sat down on the leather chair and moved forward so he was in front of me. I shivered with excitement. "Are you cold Baby?" he asked as his hands moved up and down my thighs, he turned and picked up his tee shirt and laid it on the desk behind me.

"No...not at all..." My eyes were wide with curiosity as to his plans.

He moved me even closer...and nudging my thighs apart, his fingers trailed up and down the inside of my things from my knees to my groin, slowly his hands moved round my body, his palms never breaking contact with my skin...my fingers wove into his beautiful copper hair, hearing him moaning with delight in response encouraged me.

I pulled him towards me, his face now nuzzling in between my breasts. "I love your boobs; they are so soft and welcoming Baby." His lips and tongue showed my breasts equal attention, his teeth lightly nipping my reactive nipples. My head fell back , my whole body arched pushing my boobs further into his face, I was getting so wet with his attention...I could hear myself whimpering, Edward nodded against my skin. "You like that don't you Baby?"

"Uh huh..."

He was making me feel so good.

"What about you Edward...want to make you feel good too..."

"You are Baby...lay back on the desk for me..." His hands supported me as I followed his request. My arms stretched back behind me, pulling my hair away from the ponytail, it spread over and off the edge of the desk. I felt so wanton laid out here in front of Edward, I was his to do with as he wished. Standing over me his velvet voice turned me on even more. He played me with his words.

"You look so beautiful...you are so gorgeous Isabella..." Edward's hands moved to massage my breasts as he kissed all over my ribs and down my body. His fingertips trailed down my side, he lifted each of my legs as he sat back down in his chair. "Put your legs over my shoulders..."

I did as he asked...as if I could resist him.

I felt his tongue feather over my centre, softly, gently, before his lips peppered my whole centre with kisses.

"Oh Edward..."

Just the tip of his tongue slid between my lower lips, pushing up towards my clit. My ass lifted up off the table, Edwards hand cupped my buttocks and held me in place. My knees fell away to the sides, my ankles trying to stay connected behind his head to keep me in place.

"Urgh...oh...uhhhhhh"

I could no longer form anything coherent as Edward started to French kiss my very core. No fingers were needed; his tongue pushed me apart before delving into my entrance and back up to capture my clit. Cycles of this attention, were bring me to new heights of arousal. The fact our family were just down the hallway and I was to stay quiet made it all the more overwhelming.

My hands grasped my breasts, pulling and tugging at my nipples, Edwards tongue flattened on my clit, I started panting with need. He held me fast, speeding up his actions, and I bit down on my lips screaming silently into be soul, exploding into his mouth.

Edward kissed me gently as I came down from my climax. I lay spend on the desk, quietly trying to regain composure and my breath. My legs fell down from his shoulders, Edward pulled them round his body, and they felt just like limp noodles.

Edward lay his head down on my pelvis, his hair tickling my abdomen. I stoked his hair, content to lie there until I realised that Edward needed release too. As I moved to sit up Edward murmured, "Just a few more moments, I just want to lay here with you..."

I lay back sighing in satisfaction.

"Is it wrong that I could stay here all day?"

"No..." I giggled, "But I don't think we will get away with it."

Edward's hands ran back up my body, my hands moved down to meet them. Our fingers entwined together, Edward helped me sit up. Thank goodness his chair didn't have arms on it; I wriggled forward until Edward lifted me down to straddle him. Together we adjusted ourselves so we were aligned. I lifted up before sitting down to engulf his arousal inside of me. Edward filing me completely was something I knew I would never weary of.

Arms wrapped around each other, eyes staring. No words, kisses exchanged as slow movements started our love making. This time, we were silent, never looking away from each other. Touching, kissing, and loving each other. Edward's body started telling me he was getting close to climax. We moved together so easily, it was if our bodies were made to fit as one.

"Come with me...touch yourself..." he panted. I nodded before moving my fingers to our joining.

It took no more than a few thrusts, we both gasped, Edward grunted and I groaned into completion. I loved the contented quiet we shared after making love.

We sat together for a while, neither willing to say what we knew needed saying.

"I think we need to go and see the rest of the family before they all go out Edward."

He shook his head and started distracting me with his mouth.

I panted, short of breath from the intense kissing. He continued kissing down my neck before he buried his face into my breasts and moaned. "I don't want toooooo! I am gonna hide in here until they all go away..."

I burst out laughing at his behaviour. "You are obsessed with my tits!" Edward laughed as he nuzzled into me more.

"They are my boobies..."

"You don't think my Dad will be a bit pissed at you if he comes in here and sees you have buried your face in between my boobs?"

Edward looked up at me grinning like a naughty school boy. "Your Dad likes me..."

"Yeah, he does but maybe not quite that much!"

I shook my head and cupped his cheek, his grin now a pretend scowl.

"I promise that if we go and spend some time with them, then we will spend this evening just you and me."

"I wanted to take you to that restaurant tonight."

"You know what; it doesn't matter where we are as long as it is just you and me."

"I wanted to spoil you, I didn't want you to cook, and I wanted us to do something nice for our date."

Edward sat quietly for a wee while, before he kissed me so tenderly it made me melt inside.

It was time to rejoin the outside world. Edward sighed before picking up my clothes and helping me dress before he put his own clothes on.

"Let go Baby girl." Edward got up, and put me down so I was standing before him. He offered his hand to me, I slipped my hand into his, "I will share you for a little while...but then you are all mine."

I nodded.

"Mine..." he grunted.

I squealed as Edward scooped me up into his arms.

He ran towards our room before I asked what he was doing.

"I need to wash my face!" He grinned, winking as I blushed.

"If I go in there, like this, Emmett will know what we have been up to..." He explained gleefully.

We both sorted ourselves out in the bathroom then headed back down the hallway. It seems I was not to walk anywhere today. Edward picked me up again and carried on towards the rest of the family. I held onto to him,

"I can walk to the living room..." I chuckled.

"I know..." He nodded.

"I want to kiss you some more..."I admitted.

"If we start that then we won't make it down to the living room, or I will find out just how much your Dad really likes me!"

"Did I tell you he had Gladys with him?"  
"His gun...?" Edward gulped, and took off carrying me down to the living room with no more kisses offered.

Both Dads stood up when they saw me being carried, "Oh Bella, are you alright dear?"

"Bells have you hurt yourself?"

I laughed and shook my head as Edward sat down with me still in his arms and now snuggled up in my favourite place on his lap.

"Then why is Edward carrying you?" my Dad's eyebrow was raised and his moustache twitched, I knew he was still not that comfortable with all this public displays of affection, but this was my home.

"Just...because he can!" I laughed as my Dad's face moved into a scowl.

"Are you ok now Bella Dear?" Carlisle asked.

Edward stopped playing with my hair, "Were you really upset Baby?"

"No...just, ach...I was just over thinking stuff my Love."

He nodded, kissed my cheek and started playing with my hair again. Edward knew I had discussed my fears about Tanya with his dad.

"Bells, we need to talk about keeping you safe just now until we catch that bastard James."

I nodded.

"Where is Emmett and Rose, we want their input as well." Charlie had taken a real shine to both of them.

"I will go and get them and Esme." I got up and head through to find them in the kitchen. Esme was pottering around setting a tray with coffee tea and juice, while Rose was stopping Emmett from eating all the cookies.

"Hey guys, we are having a meeting about...well...me..."I blushed, mortified at being so much trouble.

"Right oh, I will take the cookies..." Emmett went to lift the plates with the treats on it, but Rose got there first.

"I will get the cookies, Mom will get the tray and you can get the Bella."

I squealed as Em picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and took off running with me hanging upside down, my face way too close to his ass for my liking.

Within in seconds I was being lowered down into Edward's arms as my father grumbled about me being carried everywhere by a Cullen boy today. I giggled as Edward rearranged me so I was sitting more comfortably on his lap.

Once we had all settled down Charlie started telling us all about his conversations with Jane and Jessica. It seems that once Heidi one of my Dad's colleague started asking Jessica about the man in the diner she was more than happy to talk about him.

His name was Jim; he was a friend of Edwards, and all about her disbelief that Edward was dating Isabella Swan...of all people.

"That's how he knew her name." Rose said.

Charlie nodded, "But we still don't know what he wants, so we are still making sure that you are kept safe Bells. I have spoken to Paul at the diner, and you don't have to go in until this is sorted."

"But, I can't let them down."

"It is sorted Bella. They have covered your shifts."

"I need the wages to pay for things..."

I felt really uncomfortable about discussing money in front of everyone.

"We will talk about money later Honey, but I have enough to cover us for a bit."

I looked at Edward, "I don't like not being able to pay my own way."

"I know...but this is about keeping you safe Sweetie."

Everyone in this room loved me, and cared about me; I could fight them, upset them and then give in after causing a lot of hurt.

"Just till we get this sorted."

Charlie knew how much of a struggle this was for me.

"What about the classes?" Esme asked taking my hand in support but looking at the two Dads as she spoke.

"I have spoken to the Dean at the college; he is alright with someone being with you during classes. Rose has done a few similar classes, and so has Jasper, so they will be with you at your classes. Both can keep you safe."

Edward soothed my hair, "I would come with you but it seems that no one thought that was a good idea."

"I was only joking about you not being able to kick ass yesterday, you could come with me...?"

"And how much work do you think you would get through in class if lover boy was sitting beside you?" Rose laughed.

We both looked at each other and started laughing and nodded. It was true; we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

"What about me?" Emmett pretended to look hurt.

"Emmett, could you sit still in class?"

He started laughing. "No...and Alice would be just as bad. So we will make it Jasper and Rose."

"Jake and his boys down at Res are doing some looking about with Sam to see if they can pick up anything to do with this Jim person."

"I haven't seen Jake in ages."

"You have both been too busy with new friends." Charlie said shrugging, "Just like you and Sue." I snipped back.

Charlie didn't answer me but carried on talking about the 'keep Bella safe plan'. Emmett had sorted out time for us to practice self defence at police station gym with Charlie's help.

They were going all out to help me, and then they told me why.

James had a police record, something Edward knew nothing about. He was wanted for several sexual assault and rape charges in different states.

I started shaking, I knew I had been lucky...but hadn't realised just how much danger I had been in. Edward rubbed his hand on my shaking arm as Esme held my hand tighter and Rose moved over to sit to our other side. I looked at her, tears falling down my face.

"Thank you..." my voice cracked.

I tried to tell her and Emmett that they had saved me. "You too Esme, you got Carlisle to send Edward home when you realised I was in danger."

"You all kept me safe, I won't fight you on this." My voice full of fear told them all so much.

We all sat quietly until Carlisle asked Edward about his plans for the evening, at which point Edward said he had a few things to go and sort, kissed me, he moved so I was left sitting between Rose and Esme, who both cuddled closer into me. Edward knelt in front of me, his hands cupping my face, he kissed me and left saying he would be back shortly. I nodded and sat quietly listening to everyone chat about their plans for the rest of the day.

Every so often my hand would be squeezed by Rose, my hair would be stroked or my head kissed by Esme, and each of the men would smile and nod at me.

It was time for everyone to start getting ready to go out for their meals, they would be back later that evening, Rose and Emmett cancelled their plans to spend the night in a hotel, I argued they should make the most of the kids being away but Rose said she wanted to be here for me and Edward.

My beloved appeared just as everyone got up to go to get changed.

Charlie left to go and collect Sue; he hugged me and gave Edward a pat on the shoulder as he passed him.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, before sweeping me up bridal style and carried me down to our room.

"Not quite what I imagined we would do for our date night Baby."

"As long as we are together Edward...it is going to be alright with me."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N ~ Hope you all had a fabby New Year, wish you all the best for this next year. **

**I still don't own Twilight or any of the folk in it. **

**Thank you as always to my beautiful Beta Butterfly Betty who reads and spell checks for me, making sure I don't mix my Mums with my Moms! **

**Thank you too, to new readers and lovely people who stop by to take the time to review. **

**This chapter contains adult content, and a ranting parent! **

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 17**

**BPOV **

"Wait here for a moment please Honey."

Edward carefully lowered me to my feet and tenderly kissed my forehead before he slipped into our bed room, leaving me a bit puzzled outside in the hallway. Quickly, he reappeared again and took my hand while gesturing for me to enter the room.

I pushed the door open, amazed at the sight before us.

Rose petals scattered all around the room. Our bedside lamp glowing dimly showed an assortment of candle yet to be lit, the only other source of light came from our bathroom.

I led Edward into the room, turned to smile at him and sighed with appreciation at his gesture.

This was unlike any date I had ever been on before.

**EPOV**

This was not how I wanted our date to go at all.

I had planned to take my Bella to a lovely restaurant that I knew she wanted to try out. But the parents and by that I mean mine and Bella's Dad and his new lady friend had also booked a table at same said restaurant!

I could imagine looking into Bella's beautiful chocolate eyes, holding her hand, feeding her something from our plates, and hearing her father cough at what he would see as yet another inappropriate public display of affection...I didn't want to share our date with them at all!

I didn't want to share my Bella with anyone at all right now.

I had always loved my own space...being by myself, but now, I couldn't get enough of it being just me and Bella.

I knew we needed their support just now and I also needed them to help me keep Bella safe, but I longed for it just to be us two alone again.

Bella's face lit up as she saw the candles and flower petals that I had scattered around the room after asking Rosie to buy them in town for me.

"Come through here with me Baby..."

I opened the bathroom door further; Bella gasped again when she saw the bath full of bubbles, more candles this time flickering around the room. Two glasses sat waiting next to the bottle of opened champagne.

"This looks amazing Edward."

"This is for you to enjoy, while I sort a few things out Sweet girl."

I turned to leave but Bella took hold of my hand.

"You are not going to share this with me?"

The door bell rang.

I grinned, "You get in and I will be back once I have put our meal in the oven to stay warm."

I kissed her forehead, knowing if my lips went anywhere near hers the door would not be answered tonight!

"Go on...in you get..."

I shook my head to clear images of naked, wet Bella from my mind and left to answer the door, thankful that I had left before she could start to undress.

The restaurant had agreed to deliver a three course meal as a special favour to me. The owner had been a grateful patient a few months ago, and when I explained that we could not make it this evening he agreed to help me out. I had never called in favours before, but I wanted Bella to see how special she was to me.

Rose and Mom had set the table before they left to go out. I placed the cold starters and dessert in the fridge and the main meals in the oven as advised by the restaurant chief. After checking the front door was locked I made my way to our room.

Soft music played gently from the IPod.

I turned the key on the bedroom door once inside, switched off the ceiling light and walked quietly into the bathroom.

Bella sighed, her head resting on the back of our huge bath. Her hair was pulled up into a messy knot on her head; she looked so beautiful. Candle light flickered romantically around the room.

Bubbles covered most of her beautiful body; I could just see the swell of her breasts and no more. She smiled... her eyes closed, her body relaxed with the aromatic bath oils I had used.

"Come in and join me..." she whispered softly.

I traced my fingertip down her damp skin, from below her ear down to her shoulder.

"You never even looked to make sure it was me and not my father." I chuckled.

Her eyebrow raised and she smirked but said nothing.

"Please tell me you are not thinking about sharing a bath with my father!" I scowled.

She just giggled and then blew a handful of bubbles at me! I laughed and quickly stripped off. Standing before her I grinned when I caught her staring at me, her luscious bottom lip caught between her teeth.

We had shared baths before; starting the night we made love for the first time. It had been an extension of our joining as one. Soothing muscles and aches after claiming each other.

The bath we shared after James had attacked her was comfort for both of us. I had needed to nurture her, cleanse her wounds, and wash his touch away from her precious skin. We both needed the physical non sexual contact.

Our showers together now were always hot and steamy, full of whispers and touches, kisses and climaxes. But this... was something different again.

I got in the bath behind Bella; she lifted up slightly so she was sitting on top of my thighs. Her back rested against my chest, her bottom was against my arousal, and she giggled as I groaned at her delicious grazing against me.

"Steady Baby Girl...I still have a few things planned for us to do." Bella just giggled again before snuggling closer into me. I took the sponge from the side of the bath, poured some of the body wash on it and started washing her torso.

Just as I trailed it up between her breasts Bella whispered. "Do you think we have too much sex?"

Quickly I moved the sponge back down to her ribs.

"Do you think we have too much sex Babe?" I threw the question right back at her.

Had I asked too much of her, been too sexually demanding?

Bella took a long deep cleansing breath, removed the sponge from my hand dropping it on the side, before she poured a little body wash into my hand and placed it directly on her breast before speaking again.

"No...I think we have the perfect amount of sex...I have a lot of lost time to make up for...now that I know what I have been missing out on...I love being with you..."

She paused a few times while speaking as I washed and massaged her soft full breasts. I tried not to make this sexual but I loved her breasts. They were just the perfect size; my hands covered each one completely, Bella was designed just for me.

Her finger tips slid down to my legs then began to explore from the outside of my knees up to my hips and back down again. Her cheek rested against my skin, her breathing told me my attention to her breasts was causing arousal. Our touches that I had intended to be simply a comforting connection had become more than that.

There was no way I would leave my Beautiful girl without release.

One hand continued to lavish her breasts while the other moved down to her swollen folds.

Bella raised one hand to come up to the nape of my neck, as her other hand moved behind her, grabbing onto my side. She moved her legs apart and her hips up slightly to allow my explorations to continue. She held on tight as I played her into a quick and shuddering climax.

"Oh..." she whispered between breathes.

"How do you know just what I need Edward?"

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Help me turn round..."she whispered.

Carefully we turned Bella round in the huge bath so she was straddling me. We sat the quietly, just looking into each other's eyes. Bella shivered a little, "Are you getting cold?"

"A little...but I don't want to get out yet." She admitted.

I pulled her closer to me before reaching over and turning on the side taps, adding more hot water to warm the bath.

Slowly, we began kissing, feather light touches, no hurry, no one here to disturb us...Bella moved up a little, positioned herself over my erection and slid down, encasing me within her, joining us together while our slow kisses continued. We never spoke at all...not one word was uttered; her eyes burned into mine said everything I needed to know.

I felt her body begin to tense up, her back arching, her breathing changing, she was almost there, "Let it go baby..." I whispered before taking her ear lobe between my lips.

"Edward..." Bella gasped my name as she clamped down on me, drawing me closer to my own completion..."I love you..."

That was it for me. I spilled into her as she whispered her devotion to me.

We sat together quietly until I felt her shiver again. Carefully we parted, washed each other before I got out of the bath first, fastened a towel around my hips and held a huge bath towel up to snuggle Bella in. I loved hearing her giggle as I lifted her out of the tub.

We dried each other's bodies gently before dressing in the soft pyjamas I had laid out for us. I knew Bella has some more revealing night wear but I wanted her to be warm and comfy for the rest of the evening. I sat her down on our bed and lifted each foot to encase it in her soft fluffy thick house socks.

"You choose my beautiful Girl."

"Choose what?" she questioned.

"In my arms...or over my shoulder?"

I laughed only giving her a few seconds to answer before picking her up and hoisting her over my shoulder.

"EDWARD!" she squealed as I took off down the hallway towards the kitchen.

I didn't put her down but held her in place with one hand while I took the wine out of the fridge with the other one.

"Do you expect to keep me here all night?" She giggled as her hands started to caress the top of my ass.

"I will put you down in a moment." I promised putting the wine bottle down on the table.

Carefully I lowered her down onto the floor, holding her in my arms till she was steady on her feet then took her hand and led her to her seat. I pulled it out a chair for her, and pushed it back in as she sat down. I kissed her forehead before turning and retrieving the starters and placing them down for us to eat.

Soft classical music played, as we shared a platter of melon, Italian meats, olives and other appetisers. I fed Bella soft juicy pieces of fruit, her fingers placed torn Prosciutto and succulent melon between my lips. Her thumb wiped away a small trickle of melon juice that sat on my lips; carefully I captured her thumb and sucked the juice from it.

We could talk about anything, and yet also felt comfortable sitting in silence, we were perfect for each other.

"Why had no one snatched you up Isabella? You are so special..."

"I was waiting for you Edward," she shrugged.

The oven timer broke the spell, I got up, kissed her lips once more, Bella smiled, took my hand from her cheek, tenderly placing a kiss on my palm.

The mushroom and chicken lasagne was absolutely divine. The moaning noises coming from Bella mesmerised me, but I needed to resist taking her again on the kitchen table.

"Why did you ask if I thought we had too much Sex Baby?" I asked.

"Since we first did it..." she blushed..."we have done it every day, more often than not we do it more than once a day, several times most days..."She started to blush as she spoke. "And I can't seem to..."She looked at me, her face now scarlet, unable to continue her explanation.

I reached out, clasping her dainty hand in mine.

"I can't seem to get enough of you." She said quietly.

"I feel the same way. Am I asking too much of you?"

"NO! No...I was worried, well...I heard a woman taking last week in college, who has been with her partner for a while. She was saying how she guessed they should have sex since it was his birthday...she didn't sound as if she saw it as anything more than an obligation." "That is not how I see it, do you Bella?"

She shook her head.

"I love how close we are, I love how you make me feel when you do what you do to me."

She looked at me, my tiger now a shy kitten, "I feel amazing when I see how you enjoy it too, and that I have the ability to help you come undone."

"Baby, I love everything about you. The way we are together is like nothing I have ever shared with anyone else."

"I am glad you were my first Edward."

"I am so glad Isabella...that you will be my last."

"I know about Tanya...was there anyone else?"

"As I told you she was the only one I had spent the night with..."I sighed.

"I messed around with a few girls, when in college and medical school...but the only wanted to be with me because they thought it would get them close to Emmett or it might progress their career if they knew my father. Losing my virginity was awkward and a short lived bumbling around with a girl who got very little from it!"

I shook my head, "I never had sex with anyone in school...I was too shy, too lanky and too much of a geek, no one wanted me."

I smiled at my beautiful girl.

"I should have waited for you."

"It doesn't matter; your past...is just that, but you and me...that's the future and all that matters. I like knowing we are learning so much together."

We enjoyed spending the rest of the evening eating our meal, sharing dessert and listening to music before clearing up.

Bella rinsed the dishes as I stacked them into the dishwasher.

Turning to look at her; even doing this simple chore in her pyjamas she was beautiful.

I had never looked at any other woman like I did her, I lifted her up, laughing as she squealed and turned to sit her down on the worktop, I stood between her legs. Her arms pulled me closer, one hand on my shoulder the other running through my hair.

"I want to take care of you, like you do me." I pledged. "You know I love you," She nodded silently. "You know I want to give you everything."

"You do Edward. All I need and more."

I didn't know why were we were whispering, it was just the two of us in the house.

Tanya did nothing but take from me, and Bella gave me everything. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her.

I wanted to marry her, as soon as she would agree to it. It may be fast, I was nothing but sure of my devotion to her.

I wanted to talk about her finishing school. The only reason that Bella had not finished yet was money. Charlie had done his best to help her out and Bella had worked at the diner to get her this far. I had enough money to get her through school without her needing to work at all.

Getting Bella to agree to any of this might be a problem.

A favourite song of mine started on the IPod. I lifted Bella down and smiling asked her. "Dance with me Honey?"

"_Unforgettable  
That's what you are,  
Unforgettable  
Tho' near or far._

Like a song of love that clings to me,  
How the thought of you does things to me.  
Never before  
Has someone been more..."

I held her close, hands entwined and held against my heart, while our other hands held us together.

"_Unforgettable  
In every way,  
And forever more  
That's how you'll stay._

That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am  
Unforgettable, too." 

I sang to Bella as we swayed around the kitchen. I loved dancing with my beloved; she was a perfect fit in my arms. I knew she had been nervous dancing before, but we had danced together a few times now, and I loved it.

I thought back to the first time we made love; we had danced together before being intimate.

As the song ended, I lifted her face up to look at me before I kissed her, I heard a cough from the door way.

Behind us...was the whole bloody family!

Alice was jumping up and down in excitement; Emmett started laughing just as Rose gave him a thump.

"How the hell did you all get in here?!" I moaned at our audience. "Mom has a key..." Emmett shrugged, Alex his 5 year old son was perched up on his shoulders and grinning until he noticed Bella, a frown quickly spread over his face.

"Hey Alex...what's wrong Bud?" I asked worried at his scowl. "Who's that?" He whispered loudly.

He was looking at Bella who was standing beside me with her arms wrapped around my body.

"This is Bella..."

He nodded but didn't look any happier.

"Do you want to come and say hello?" I held my hand out to him but he slowly shook his head no. He was shy but was not normally this reserved.

Sue and Charlie walked in with my parents following, my Dad carrying a sleeping Emmie.

"Which room are the kids in tonight?" He whispered quietly.

"How about they sleep in with us tonight?" My Mom asked Rose. Emmett nodded with a huge grin on his face; he loved his kids but was obviously enjoying the idea of having another night with his wife alone.

"I will go put her down." Rose whispered, my Dad nodded and told her that he would carry his baby girl. We had a sofa bed in my folk's room that the kids could share while they were here.

Emmett placed Alex down beside my Mom, before following Rose with the kid's bags. Charlie offer to give Jasper a hand with his and Alice's luggage after introductions were made to Bella.

Sue came in and stood beside Alex and my Mom. He obviously had made friends with her and placed one hand in each of theirs.

"Alex...can I get a hug?" I asked.

He shook his head, still looking at Bella with an unhappy look.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

I smiled, nodding towards my nephew. Alex's face fell and he turned to grab onto his Nana's legs. She picked him up and held him close, he hid his face in her neck and muttered frantically when she asked him what was wrong. Sue rubbed his back, Bella whispered to me to go to him.

As I walked closer to him, she stood back watching Alex with concern. "What's wrong Buddy?" I stroked his back, something he had always loved since he was a baby.

"I don't like your girlfriends..." He whispered without even looking at me.

"You don't know Bella yet..." I whispered back, "she is lovely."

"She doesn't look like that horrid lady." He muttered.

It was then I realised he was thinking about Tanya. I closed my eyes...that bloody woman.

Mom started talking to Alex, "Oh honey, Bella is lovely, and she is not like that nasty woman."

"She won't shout at me?" My heart broke as I understood he was scared of Bella.

"No wee man she won't shout at you...I promise."

"You know Charlie, Alex?" Sue asked him tenderly. Alex nodded. "Well he is Bella's Daddy."

"Will he give her a row if she is mean to me?" He whispered looking at Sue anxiously.

Just at that moment Charlie came back into the room. "Charlie..."Alex looked at his new friend.

"Yes son?" Charlie concerned at Alex's nervousness and was unsure of what was going on.

"Are you really Bella's Daddy?"

Charlie nodded.

"Is she nice?"

"Yes Alex, she is lovely."

"If she was mean to me, would you tell her off?"

"She won't be mean to you, but if she was I would speak to her about it."

Alex nodded, contemplating Charlie's pledge.

Bella reached into the cupboard and took out the tin she had put her cookies into. She started making a tray up with coffee and hot chocolate staying back letting Alex watch her, but smiling softly each time she turned around.

She picked out the mug with Alex's name on it and placed it down next to the cookie box; he watched her the whole time before turning and reached out for me. I lifted him up for a hug and held him close to me.

"Would you like a cookie Edward?" She asked softly.

"Yes please Bella." I took one of my favourite cookies and started eating it while sitting us both down at the table.

"Alex...would you like one?" Bella asked softly. He nodded and whispered meekly back at her. "Yes please."

Bella moved the plate over and told him what flavours all the cookies were.

"Did you make these?" He asked.

"I did."

She spoke softly to the nervous boy in my arms.

"Would you like some cold milk or hot chocolate to drink with your cookie Alex?"

"Milk please." He whispered again, still too quietly for my liking.

Bella gave him a soft smile, and poured some milk into his mug for him before she sat down beside us.

I loved how she was letting him take his time with her.

"Did you guys all have a nice meal?" Bella asked as Mom and Sue came and sat down picking up drinks and cookies while telling us about their meals.

Everyone else came into the kitchen, Emmie was now fast asleep. "Will we take this through to the comfy seats?" Bella asked.

"Can I take my cookie?" Alex asked shyly.

"Of course you can." She smiled back at him.

Alex frowned but nodded as he looked at his half eaten cookie. "What's wrong buddy?" I asked him.

"I got a telling off when that lady found me eating in there the last time." He admitted.

I felt so ashamed. Bella came over and brushed Alex's hair away from his eyes. We had both inherited our crazy hair from Esme's Irish side of the family.

"How about you take your cookie, I will carry milk for you and Edward, he can carry you and we go see what cartoons are on the TV?"

Alex nodded, obviously still unsure of Bella. She kissed my cheek and told me it would all be ok.

Mom explained to Sue & Charlie what was going on with Alex, while the rest of us moved into the huge family room. I realised how much I wanted to have my family, and one day my kids in here as I sat down with Alex on my knee and Bella beside me.

Bella handed both Alex and I our milk.

Alex carefully ate his cookie, trying hard not to drop any. A piece fell away from his cookie and Bella caught it as it dropped. Before Alex could worry about it, Bella lifted it up and handed it to Alex. "Watch Edward doesn't pinch that bit Alex...they are his favourite cookies!" she giggled and winked at him.

Alex hesitated for a second before he looked at me, "Oh can I have that bit Alex?" I laughed and opened my mouth wide.

"Nuh uh!" Alex popped it in his mouth and ate it so fast before he and Bella burst into a fit of the giggles!

He turned to Bella who offered her palm to him and he softly high fived her as she smiled at him.

"Good job Alex." She sighed contentedly, before placing our empty mugs down on the coffee table. Alex watched as she settled back into the sofa, snuggling into my side and gently lifting Alex's feet up on to her lap. She turned round and pulled the throw from the back of the sofa and covered the three of us up with it. I put my arm around her keeping Alex close by with my other arm wrapped around him. Everyone else came into the room and looked at the three of us snuggled up and smiling. It was all going to be ok.

Bella put cartoons on, Alex and Emmett both grinned as the settled to watch them. Alex kept looking away from the TV to watch Bella, who just smiled back at him before turning back to the conversations in the room.

We all talked quietly until Rose smiled and said Alex was asleep. Emmett stood up to lift Alex for his bed. I kissed Alex's head goodnight, Bella leaned over and did the same as she whispered to him sweet dreams. A little sleepy voice whispered back to her. "Night Bella."

She grinned as I pulled her round to sit on my lap properly.

Charlie looked at me, tilted his head slightly to the side and stared into my eyes. I knew he still didn't trust me 100% with his baby girl, hell I wouldn't trust anyone either with someone this precious. We looked at each other, Charlie looked me in the eye and I nodded at him.

I understood.

I knew how much she meant to him. I hope that he understood just how much she meant to me too. I needed to talk to him about how serious I was about his Bella becoming my Bella completely soon.

**BPOV**

"Did you guys have a nice evening?" I asked in general.

"It was lovely Bells, maybe Edward will take you sometime." Charlie nodded. He was having what looked like a silent conversation with Edward.

"We had our food delivered from the restaurant tonight." Edward said as he pulled the blanket around us some more.

Carlisle threw some more logs on the fire and asked if anyone wanted a beer just as Alice and Jasper appeared. They had taken some bottles of wine and beer and glasses through with them.

We talked about our plans for Rose and Jasper to escort Bella to her classes.

"How long is it till you graduate school Bella?" Alice asked." I am so pleased my education is all done now."

"Well I finish these classes in few weeks and then once I have saved some more money I will do the rest." Bella shrugged as she spoke to Alice.

"We need to talk about money Baby." Edward sighed quietly.

"Oh, don't worry Edward, I will still be able to put money into sharing the bills, I am not in any hurry to complete school."

"I want to help you finish school." Edward said.

"I don't want your money..." I muttered slightly offended.

"I know you don't, but I want to talk about taking care of you financially while you finish school."

"Oh...good luck with that!" Charlie grumbled. "She is stubborn with people doing anything for her!"

It was true I wasn't used to being looked after; I had always looked after myself, relied on no else one before.

And I had done alright until now.

"I am getting by Edward, I have the job at the diner to go back to, and will have some hours at the book shop soon enough. I am finished my classes at Christmas, I can do the rest of my classes once I have saved up again."

Edward picked up one of my notebooks from the table beside him. "How much do you need for the month to go to class?"

I looked at him as he carried on talking, "Humour me...let's work out how much we need and how much we have..."

I raised my eyebrow at him, while Carlisle and Charlie watched on, eating cookies and discussing which one they liked the best, pretending they were not listening to our conversation.

I listed travel costs, Edward said no more buses, I had the Volvo, and he given me a card to use for fuel so it was always full.

"Lunch money..." he added.

"I take a packed lunch or meet you for food." I laughed shaking my head.

"Book, stationery...em...stuff like that..." he was so cute.

"Books, yes but I have bought the rest, everything else for the next lot of classes." I shrugged. "I have to pay you rent..."

"Nope, told you before, I don't have a mortgage, so no rent paying required."

I looked at the money coming in column and added the wages from the diner. It wasn't very much at all.

"We save money on housekeeping." I added.

"You are the house keeper now Bells!" My Dad shook his head, "You said she was not here to be running around tidying up after you Edward."

"Dad! We both live here, we both make the mess, so we both clean up the mess between us."

I gave my dad a glare back.

"It's true; we do all the house work between us. There was no need for a new housekeeper after Elsie retired. We share the cooking, the laundry..." I laughed and looked at Edward, "Well not so much washing the laundry after Edward turned a load of whites grey with a black sock!"

Edward nodded his face pink at the memory.

"We do everything else between us. Edward is handy with the vacuum."

"So we saved that money..." Edward added to his list.

"This is what you need to go to classes' right through until the summer, and you can graduate then. I have the cost of your remaining classes here..."

He kept scribbling on his pad.

"This is what I make on average per month...this is what I have in my savings...the interest I make on said savings...the trust fund I got when I turned 25..." I looked at him in confusion.

He had a lot of money available.

Carlisle passed over a slip of paper, "This is the money we have put into an account for you Bella, just like we did for Jasper and Rose." I looked at the rows of numbers on the paper in disbelief.

"We supported them both through school, just like we want to support you, no matter what happens between you and Edward my dear, this is your money."

"I didn't ask for this..." I whispered, unsure how I felt about the huge sum of money they were attempting to give me. "And it is far too much money, I wouldn't need this much!"

"And that is one of the reasons you are getting it. You had no idea how much money Edward had. You became his friend and looked after him when needed someone. You loved him, when he wasn't looking for loving. And you did so without knowing about his money." Esme had come into the room and sat next to us as she spoke. "Unlike she who shall not be named...it was all about money with her."

"She was money...grabbing..." Carlisle struggled to find a word to describe Tanya."

"Don't stress over her Carlisle, I am trying not to." I smiled at the kind and normally quiet man who was getting upset before me.

"Did you give her money to finish school?" I asked nervously.

"We didn't give her anything, she wasn't with Edward when she did whatever _education_ she did...the only thing she did was her nails and Edward's so called friend!" Esme shook her head in disgust!

We all laughed at her choice of words as Esme kept muttering disparaging words about Edward's previous choice of girl and friend.

Charlie laughed the loudest...Edward shook his head at his mother, who had started on about Tanya's hair colour.

"All the money she spent on that...and it still looked like a rat's nest!"

She obviously hated Tanya so much.

"And her tits...don't get me started on them!"

"Why are you talking about tit's Esme?" Rose asked seriously as she walked back in with Emmett, who was chuckling at the idea of his mother talking so crudely.

"Tanya..." Esme looked like she had something sour in her mouth.

"Oh they were awful!" Rose grimaced. "They went in two different directions and looked as hard as anything." She held her hands in front of her breasts grasped hold of them and moved them apart to show how misaligned she thought Tanya's breasts were.

"And she wanted Edward to pay to get them re-done!"

Everyone turned to look at Edward, did they want confirmation? This was getting weird.

"I really don't want to talk about her breasts, fake or otherwise." I admitted.

"I really don't want to talk about her at all." Edward added.

"But I do want to talk about your education." He continued.

I looked at Edward before looking over to my father. He nodded and smiled at me, he knew I was struggling with this.

"We can have a look at classes tomorrow, but I will pay you it all back."

"No you won't...It is a gift." Carlisle said, clinking his beer glass with my Dad as they both smiled broadly.

I turned to Edward, but before I could open my mouth he spoke first.

"No you won't...it will all be yours anyway..._you know_ I am going to ask you to marry me...?" He asked quietly.

I smiled, "I do know that..." I whispered back to him.

"Well that's settled that then..." He grinned and pulled me in as close as he could.

I guess it really did.

**~ Please take time to review. It does help me keep going! **

**Love TV xx **


	18. Chapter 18

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 18**

Sorry it has been so long...no excuses...just well...yeah...

This chapter is dedicated to **1baldchick.** I hope this makes you smile.

Thank you as ever to the beautiful ButterflyBetty. Hugs & love xxx

xx

**Previously ...**

"_No you won't...it will all be yours anyway...you know I am going to ask you to marry me...?" He asked quietly. _

_I smiled, "I do know that..." I whispered back to him. _

"_Well that's settled that then..." He grinned and pulled me in as close as he could. _

_I guess it really did. _

**BPOV **

We sat there quietly, just looking at one another. This was not the first time Edward had told me that he planned on asking me to marry him, but it was the first time he had done it with my Dad sitting in the room right next to us.

Suddenly, it was as if we both realised just that very fact at the same moment.

The room went eerily silent with everyone looking and grinning at us, well everyone except for Charlie!

"Do you and I need to have a talk Edward?" My Dad asked quietly, his face stoic.

"Not at this moment Dad!" I glared back at him.

"Now is as good a time as any Charlie." Edward replied calmly.

My beloved carefully stood up while still holding onto me, turned and sat me down on the sofa, tucking my blanket around me. Slowly he kissed my lips while holding my face in his hand. His thumb gently caressed my cheek. He smiled telling me it would be ok, before showing Charlie out into the hall.

I looked around the room at Edward's family..."So yeah...em..."

"You could say that Bella." Jasper started laughing.

"I should just go and em..." I pointed to the door that Charlie and Edward had just walked through.

"Oh no... you stay right where you are young lady." Carlisle grinned. "This is something he needs to do all by himself."

I nodded before looking back at him.

"So what is it he is doing exactly?"

"Nuh uh...it's man stuff!" Jasper shook his head, looking at me as if his answer explained anything.

"Did you have to do the talk?" I asked him, my eyebrow rose as I scowled at him.

"He sure did!" Carlisle nodded at me looking very proud of himself.

I turned to look at Emmett who shrugged.

Rose cuddled into him before speaking.

"My so called father...didn't care what happened to me when I was younger...so _his _blessing was never sought."

"Emmett asked me...you were already a daughter to me before you married my son." Carlisle leaned over and patted Rose's hand.

"You asked your own Dad for his blessing to marry me?" She whispered.

Emmett grinned, "Sure...you heard the man...he loved you like he loves Alice, so I spoke with him and asked him...did he think I was good enough for you."

"And I told him the same thing I told Jasper and Edward...you can spend your whole life trying to be all she needs and then I want you to try a bit harder!"

Both Rose and I got up and came over to snuggle into either side of Carlisle. Alice had been in the kitchen, grinned when she came back in to discover her Dad being cuddled by both Rose & I.

"What's going on here?"

Esme explained with so much pride and love for her family. Alice grinned and bounced over towards us, kissed her Dad's cheek and started giggling.

"Oh I knew that...I asked Jasper what they had talked about."

"You know I don't keep any secrets from you Darlin'..." hey beamed back.

This room was full of couples who loved each other, and Sue the women I hoped would be the one to make my father happy.

I wanted Edward even more now. But he was with my Father...and goodness knows what was going on there!

**EPOV.**

I showed Charlie into the study, smiling thinking how my one time sanctuary while Tanya lived here, was now a safe haven that I shared with my Bella. I couldn't look at the desk that we had both had such a wonderful encounter on, not with her Dad here in the room with me.

We had taken our bottles of beer in with us and put them down on the table, sitting at the two ends of the sofa, as far apart as we could get.

"You wanted to talk to me Charlie." I started the conversation off.

"Yeeeap..."

He was not going to go easy on me here. I was going to have to work hard in this chat.

"About the fact I am in love with your daughter and even though we have only known each other a short while, I am completely devoted to her and her happiness alone. And how I want to, when she agrees to...marry her, spend the rest of my life providing her with everything she needs, and anything she wants...and loving her with all I am?"

I blow out a long gust of breath after spewing out that statement.

Charlie looked like he was torn between smiling and glaring at me.

"That's about it Edward...I can see you care about each other, I can see you can provide for her and she wants for nothing...I need to know it is enough."

"I will try everyday to be enough, that's all I can do."

He nodded.

"You seem to have brought a whole load of trouble into her life in the short time you have known each other...this James character..."

Charlie sighed as he leaned forward to lift his bottle of beer up.

"I don't know what to say about that Charlie...I thought I knew him, he was a friend, who I found in bed with the women I once lived with, and who then attacked the women who I now love very much."

"You are a straight talker Edward, I like that about you. I have a few questions I want to ask you."

"Ask away Chief."

"I asked you before if you were looking for a house keeper when you moved my daughter in here, you said no and yet now, I find you have her cleaning up after you ..."

"As we said Elsie wanted to retire, I had suggested we get someone else to take on the job, but Bella said no, she didn't want a stranger coming in our home and cleaning up after us or being in our stuff. So we do it ourselves."

"She was always a good home maker." He admitted.

"I have always been a tidy kind of guy..." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't make a mess and I share most of house work with Bella, well apart from laundry...seems I have to learn more about separating colours from whites..." I chuckled to myself.

"You made her whites not so white?" Charlie asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah...all grey due to a black sock..."

"I did the same with a red sock...made everything including some of my own work shirts purple!"

We started laughing, but I knew this battle was far from won.

"I asked you before if you were sleeping with my daughter and you both told me not, in fact Bella, she well...she said she was...she was a well a..."

"A virgin... Chief?"

"Uh huh...are you telling me she was lying?"

"No she was not lying to you, not at all."

"And now?"  
"And now Chief, if you want the answer to that then you will need to have that discussion with Bella. I won't betray her trust and discuss that with you. I am happy to continue this conversation with Bella here."

"I just want a straight answer Edward."

He glared at me...was this how he got his confessions at work?

I will not buckle; I must not give in...

"I understand that, but Bella has to be given the opportunity to give the answer to that if she wants to."

"Are you refusing to answer me Edward?"

"No Chief, I can tell you about my virginity, or lack of it, a miserable and best forgotten event that happened a few years back..."  
"Edward...I do not wish to discuss how you lost your virginity!"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry Chief, that's the only virginity I am willing to discuss just now, unless you want us to talk how you lost yours?"

I will admit, I was _slightly_ drunk...Bella and I had shared a bottle of wine with our meal, and a couple of beers that I had been sipping on since had left me feeling more than tipsy, and slightly braver than I would have been without the Dutch courage in my flowing bloodstream.

Charlie spluttered his beer when he realised I had asked him about his virginity.

I expected his anger to erupt, but the roaring laughter that bellowed from his belly took me completely by surprise.

We chatted for a short while about James, I knew so very little about this man and his past, which was now here and threatening my most beloved Bella.

I heard a gentle knock then the door opened and Bella peaked round into the room. She smiled timidly before walking in and sitting down right between Charlie and me.

"What are we talking about?"

I didn't want to bring James back into the conversation. So I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Losing our virginity..."

"Pardon...?" Bella squeaked and blushed.

Charlie coughed and dribbled his mouthful of beer all over himself and began muttering under his breath.

"I told you Chief, I have no secrets from Bella, no secrets at all."

Bella looked puzzled between both her father and me. "I was telling your Dad about when I lost my virginity and he was about to tell me about when he lost his."

OK...so I was a bit more intoxicated than I originally thought. Charlie started laughing again, and Bella glared knowing that there was more to it than I was letting on, but I was not going to tell any more unless she demanded it from me.

"Was he now...?"

She stared at her father showing the very same interrogation glare on her beautiful face that he had just used on me!

Do I try to help Charlie out here? Hell no...it is everyman for himself! Bella owns me...I know it, Charlie knows it...everyone knows it!

I watched as he sank down into the sofa beside me. Bella slowly looked back and fore between us both. I could tell Charlie was not happy about how close she was to me, but I loved it, pulling Bella closer to my body, sighing as I inhaled the fresh smell from her hair. Maybe nuzzling her neck was a step too far and I would surely pay for it later, but Bella was here and she would protect me now.

Interrogation over, we got up and made our way back through to the living room where the others were chatting away.

More wine and beer was shared between us, except by Emmett who claimed he was the 'DD' or designated daddy for the evening since Charlie and my Dad were now both fairly drunk!

Jasper started pouting and moaning to Alice.

"I wanna be a Daddy, Darlin'...you wanna make a baby with me?"

"Sure Honey..." Alice nodded and started kissing her husband.

"My eyes...my eyes!" Emmett shrieked as he pretended to hide behind Rose.

I sighed, snuggling my baby girl as close to me as I could. I wanted to make a baby with her, hell right now I would settle for just the practicing!

Bella suggested that her father and Sue stay here since it was late and Charlie was not going to be able to drive. Sue was tired and pleased with the offer. I did my very best not to laugh when Charlie blushed, realising we all knew he would be sharing a bed with Sue in his daughter's home.

Bella knew they slept together at his house and grinned at her father's embarrassment as she stood to show them to our last empty guest room. "And no funny business, Daddy...not under my roof!"

I would have managed to hold back the laughter if Emmett hadn't gone his usual one step too far.

"BURN! Oh Dude...cock blocked by your own daughter, Chief!"

**BPOV.**

My Father, how dare he? I knew he was going to call Edward on my virginity! We had done nothing wrong...I was 22 for crying out loud! Having waited for the right man I had no regrets at all about giving it up to Edward, and no regrets about the fact I gave it up to him so quickly either.

Edward was managing to hold his own but I knew Charlie would keep going until he got his answer. I would be having a talk with him tomorrow. If he wanted answers I would tell him but not tonight, but after he had spent the night sharing his bed with Sue in my home would make it a much better time to discuss adult relationships I think.

Edward was obviously feeling the effects of the alcohol now. Neither of us usually drank much alcohol, so the combination of drinks and the amount had been enough to have an effect on him. He was a cheesy drunk, telling me he loved me, how pretty I was...that was part was nothing new. But he was behaving like a teenage girl tonight with his declarations of love!

I looked into his gorgeous emerald eyes after Jasper announced he wanted to have a baby with Alice, and I was not sure what I saw reflecting back at me. Did he want a baby with me too? I know it was way too soon, but I could see us with a few children. I fell more and more in love with Edward every day.

Thank goodness Emmett was here and sober. He helped each of us get our drunken men folk into our bedrooms, laughing as Edward almost rolled off the bed while looking for me to cuddle into.

"Come on Honey...take some painkillers with this water before you go to sleep." I helped his sit up on the bed as Edward leaned against me, nodding and muttered about how I always looked after him, taking the tablets and water. He was going to feel rough tomorrow.

I helped him pull off his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers; I loved lying next to his naked chest.

"Yeah baby...gonna show you some fancy moves tonight..." He slurred falling back onto the bed, before pushing himself up the bed, snuggling into my pillow and falling fast asleep!

I laughed while sorting out our clothes for the wash baskets, and getting myself ready for bed.

I knew the main doors were all locked but could not settle myself until I checked them all and made sure the alarm was set. Walking past the kitchen I heard a chair scrap on the floor. Nervously I peered into the room. Alex was moving a chair trying to get something from the draining board.

"You ok there Buddy?" I asked quietly, hoping not to startle the already timid child.

"I am sorry Bella..." he whispered looking scared of me.

"What's the matter Sweetie?" I walked towards him anxious not to upset him more.

"I didn't mean to spill it; I was trying to be really careful..."

I looked down and there was water trickling down off the table and onto the floor.

"I was just trying to get a drink."

"Oh hey...that's ok, don't worry about it. Let me help you Alex."

I made sure he was dry before mopping up the spilled water.

"Do you want some more water or milk to drink Honey?"

"Milk please?" he was still so wary of me. I hated Tanya for the effect she had on this little boy. If she walked in just now I would happily slap her.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"How about a PB&J sandwich, would that make your tummy happy?"

Alex grinned and nodded.

"I like making food," he added standing on his tip toes to try to see what I was doing. I took a wee step from under the table that I used to reach up to the tall cupboards easier and helped him step up so he could see.

"Do you cook with Mommy & Daddy?"

He nodded "Yes, and with Nana and Grandpa and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Edward."

"Not with Auntie Alice?" I asked curious.

"Oh no...she is not allowed to cook anymore." Alex giggled as he told me about how Alice had set the toast on fire and ruined his Daddy's apron and Nana's tea towels when she had tried cooking before.

"And Bella...her cookies taste real bad!" he grimaced as he remembered the offensive baking.

"How come you are still awake Bella?" he asked me.

"I was just going to bed but wanted to get a drink first. How come you couldn't sleep wee man?"

"Grandpa was singing when Nana was trying to get him into bed." Alex giggled.

"The silly men are all drunk!" I laughed, "Except your daddy!" Alex's eyes were wide in amusement.

"Even Uncle Edward?"

I nodded.

"Yes even Uncle Edward!"

"That's so funny..." Alex seemed to be lost in thought while I got the plates and bread sorted for our snacks.

"He didn't laugh much the last time I was here when she lived here." Alex mused.

"She is gone now Alex, she won't hurt you, or shout at you, or make you feel bad anymore."

"I like you Bella..." Alex smiled softly as he patted my hip. I knelt down and grinned at him. "Well that's the best thing I have heard all day, because I like you too Alex!"

The next thing I knew, Alex had stepped forward and wrapped his tiny arms around me to give me a hug. I held him for a few seconds before kissing his forehead softly.

"Are you my Auntie now Bella?"

"I don't know Alex; we will need to ask your Mommy in the morning."

"I would like you to be my Auntie." He nodded.

"I would love to be your Auntie." I smiled at this precious child.

We took our snacks and milk through to the living room, grabbing spare blankets and pillows from the cupboard on the way. Alex was wide awake, no doubt his sleep disrupted after the long travelling he had done today.

As I pulled the blankets over us to keep is warm, Alex snuggled closer beside me, quietly watching cartoons while we ate, until we started talking, finding out things we both liked to do.

He loved the stories I told him about going fishing with Charlie and grinned as I agreed to go fishing them the next time my Dad had a day off. As he started to get sleepy I tried to persuade him to return to bed, but he wanted to watch the last of Spongebob even though he could say what was happening next word for word.

I snuggled down along the sofa, while he lay in front of me giggling at the cartoon. I soothed his hair and tried to keep my eyes open.

**EPOV.**

Oh man.. .my head...hurts...

A cuddle with Bella will make it all better, before I apologise for any drunken behaviour last night. I move over to her side and discover nothing but cold sheets. Groaning as I squint at the bedside clock, it is way too early for Bella to be up yet.

I pull on some pyjama bottoms and my hoodie, how did I get undressed for bed?

Taking some pain killers from the tub beside my bed, I washed them down with the bottle of water. Bella must have left them here for me.

I wandered down to the kitchen thinking it would be the place to fine my missing love, but there was no one there, hearing the TV in the living room, I decided to try there next.

In front of me was such a beautiful sight. My Bella sound asleep on the sofa with her arms wrapped round Alex, holding him safely and his small arms holding on tight to her.

"Morning Dude." Emmett yawned behind me.

"Morning..."

"How's the head today?" Emmett laughed as he bumped my shoulder with his.

"Not as bad as I thought it might be." I grinned back.

He looked at the two sleeping angels on the sofa. "Two escapees?"

"It seems so."

Emmett grinned at took a quick photo with his cell phone of the two new sleeping friends.

"You take your one and I will take mine."

I nodded, but neither of us moved immediately.

"They seem quite cosy there."

"They do yes." I agreed imagining Bella snuggled up with our child, and the thought filled me with so much happiness.

"She is quite something."

Grinning like a mad man I nodded without turning round. "Yes...she is everything. I have fallen hard for her."

"That's what we Cullen men do." Emmett stepped forward attempting to detangle the two sleeping friends.

"No...he is safe now..." Bella muttered, her arms holding onto Alex more securely without hurting him.

"Can I get some help little Brother?" Emmett chuckled as Bella kept Alex close in her arms.

I knelt down beside them.

"Bella...Love...we have him now." I whispered, tenderly pushing her hair away from her face. She stirred a little and continued to mumble. "I won't let you hurt any of them again Tanya...you stay away from my family. You hear me?"

"Bella..." I kissed her lips, hoping to chase her dreams away.

"Bella, you are dreaming my lovely, just a dream."

Her eyes opened, heavy with sleep and a little puzzled.

"Edward...?"

"Hey pretty girl." I grinned as she blinked focusing on me.

"Can Emmett take Alex now?" Bella looked at Emmett before looking down and kissing Alex's carefully and nodding.

"Thank you for looking after him Bells." Emmett winked causing her to blush.

I shook my head as he lifted Alex up into his huge arms, whispering to his wee man that it was all ok daddy had him now, shushing him to sleep again as he walked back to his room.

Bella started to sit up. I stood up and lifted her into my arms. "Come back to bed sweetie?"

She nodded and snuggled into my hold just as Alex had done in Emmett's arms.

"What were you both doing up?" I asked quietly.

"I never made it into bed." She answered after yawning, explaining about finding Alex in the kitchen and being a bit upset about spilling the water.

"Tanya made him feel too scared to come here again..."

I was so pissed Alex had remained so upset to this day by her actions.

"But he knows she won't be coming back anytime soon Love." Bella mumbled sleepily.

"She won't be coming back at all. She is not welcome here Love."

"Doesn't mean she won't try when she wants you back Edward." Bella tried to smile; there was sorrow in her eyes.

"I will tell you as often as I need to, I love you, and I want you in my life forever..." Her tiny hand came to stroke my cheek. "I love you too."

I walked back into our room, shut the door and carried her over to our bed. Within minutes we were both snuggled up together, just lying there looking into each other's eyes.

I grinned at her as she bit her lip and looked away, the blush spreading from her cheeks down her neck.

"Miss Swan...?" I raised my eyebrow in question after using my fingers to gently lift her face up so I could stare into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I was wondering..."

My lips softly touched the tip of her nose.

"Mmmmm?"

"If you had thought about...?"

I kissed her cheek.

"Uh huh...?"

"Edward..." she giggled.

"Bella?" I whispered back.

"One day...I want to have babies..."

"I know...and I know I want to be the one you have babies with."

She sighed. "That's good, because I want to be the one you have them with too..."

Her eyes were fluttering as she drifted back off to sleep.

"I mean it Bella Swan... I love you, and I want you in my life forever."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

Sorry for the delay, I hope some of you are still here with me! Please let me know how this is going for you!

Thank you for reviews that have been left.

I do not own Twilight, or anyone who lives in there!

Huge hugs and grateful thanks to Butterfly Betty who keeps me going, stops me giving up and checks my spelling and makes sure my plots are not too wacky! HUGS XXXX

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 19**

**Previously ...**

"_I mean it Bella Swan... I love you, and I want you in my life forever."_

BPOV.

Waking up next to Edward always put the first smile of the day on my face; he looked so relaxed while sleeping. His lips were slightly raised, almost hinting at a half smile.

I ghosted my fingertips over Edward's lips and nose. His jaw was so strong, I wanted to touch him some more, but didn't want to disturb his dreams. Stubble prickled under the pads of my fingers, tracing along his jaw bone with my thumb until my index finger reached his slightly parted lips again.

I was mesmerised with his mouth, I squealed when he unexpectedly drew my finger in and sucked on it before starting to laugh.

"EDWARD! How long have been awake?"

He yawned then grinned without opening his beautiful eyes.

"Just long enough to enjoy you touching all over my face Baby Girl." His eyes now opened slowly and his gaze connected with mine.

My palm cupped his cheek as his hand came up and mirrored on my face. We stared into each other's eyes, something we had started doing a lot of recently. Nothing said, just a knowing gaze.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Beautiful." Slowly we inched forward and our lips touched and no more. "Stay right there..." Edward jumped up, staggered a little and suddenly complained about his head being fuzzy.

"Where are you going?" I moaned, wanting lots more kisses.

"Honey, something has died in my mouth...I need to brush the stale beer taste away before I can kiss you the way I want to!"

I laughed, but stood up and followed him to the bathroom planning to brush my own teeth.

"Do you need a moment?" I pointed to the bathroom, Edward grinned and nodded.

I walked over to the window and peeked out from behind the heavy curtains taking in the beautiful view before me. I heard the toilet flush and Edward returned leaving me to have a moment myself. I opened the door when I was done washing my hands; we stood side by side and brushed our teeth, both chuckling when we caught each other checking the other one out. I smiled as Edward handed me my packet of birth control Pills, I took one with a drink of water and handed him back the packet to return to the cabinet for safe keeping.

I was falling more in love with Edward every day,

He grinned at me, his mouth full of tooth paste foam. I giggled and we shook our heads. After finishing in the bathroom, Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I do love you Bella Cullen."

We looked at each other cautiously, neither speaking...did he slip up? Did he mean to call me Cullen and not Swan? I was not sure what to say. Part of me wanted to be finished my education before we married, but if he asked me, I think...no...I am almost sure I would say yes to him right now.

"Bella Cullen...?"

"What?" Edward looked at me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I whispered back?

Edward nodded.

"You called me Bella Cullen..." I replied.

"Ah...I must have said it out loud too. I was thinking about how good it sounded to me."

I nodded back at him.

I was never one for hearts and flowers, well no one had really treated me to them before Edward but where was this conversation was going? Was this it? Was Edward going to ask me, right now, here in the bathroom...?

I looked up at him...it seemed he was trying to figure me out as well.

Just as we both opened our mouths to say something, Emmett banged on our bedroom door and shouted breakfast was ready.

"For crying out loud...they need to move out today!" Edward growled. Squeezing my body against his, I calmed myself before whispering to him.

"Come on lover...lets go and see what the guests are up to?"

Edward shook his head and started to kiss me slowly until someone else knocked on the door shouting that they were waiting for us to come join them.

"They will be gone soon my Love." He promised. I nodded knowing he wanted them gone more than I did.

"You will miss them..." I told him.

"I will miss some of them." He laughed walking over to pick up his watch from his bedside.

I heard the gentlest knocking coming from the hall, after walking over and opening the door I found Alex and a very excitable Emmie waiting behind it.

"We want to wake up Edward!" Alex laughed while his little sister nodded and giggled. I knelt down stopping them coming in for a second, while Edward, who had also heard them quickly got back under the covers.  
"You want to wake up Edward?" I asked pretending to think about it for a moment. They both nodded, still smiling.

"Well then you better come in."

Unlike her older brother, Emmie was not shy at all; she was Emmett's daughter through and through. She had his curly hair but she was as blond like her Mama. Her eyes were blue, not as icy as Rose and not as steely as Emmett. She grinned just like her Daddy, and her dimples appeared.

"Bewaa?" She pointed at me as she looked at Alex.

"Yes that's Bella." He confirmed.

I was delighted that he was no longer scared of me anymore.

"Ehwoo?" she held her palms out open as she looked about the room.

She looked back at me but I wasn't sure what she had said. Emmie was 2 and a half and such a sweet little girl.

"Ehwoo sweepies?" she asked.

"Edward is sleeping." Alex nodded.

Thank goodness he was here...Emmie just nodded before putting a finger to her lips and making a loud shushing noise.

I started laughing hard, she was so funny. "Shush Bewaa! Ehwoo sweepies!" She chastised me.

I zipped my lips shut and nodded, noticing the blankets move slightly, Edward was obviously trying not to laugh now too.

"Ehwoo get up now!" Emmie told us her hands resting on her hips.

Alex nodded, "Nana says we have to wait for you before we can start breakfast."

"Well you better go get him up then." I kissed Alex on the head after giving him a hug, loving how he hugged me back and blushed a little due to me giving him a kiss.

"Kiss Emmie Bewaa!"

Emmie pointed at her head in case I didn't know who Emmie was.

"And a kiss for you to Miss Emmie."

I leaned over and kissed her soft curls, smelling in the baby shampoo that had been used to wash them.

Emmie nodded and grinned up at me, showing her little white teeth in the biggest smile.

"Let's go get Edward." I mock whispered to them both.

The nodded and we took huge steps across the room trying not to make any noise as we went.

Alex climbed up on the bed and Emmie climbed up with some help from me and began clambering up Edward's body, I hoped he was not lying on his back as she heavily reached the top of his legs. He didn't make any noise as she made her way up his body, so I presumed his groin was safe from the child above him.

Alex was now on one side, I was on the other and Emmie was on the pillow with her hands above his head. "On three..."Alex instructed. Emmie nodded. I giggled wondering if she knew when three was.

"One...not yet EM!" Alex whispered a bit too loud.

"Remember...one, then two, then three."

Emmie giggled while holding up four fingers. "One, two...fwee."

"That's right." He nodded proudly."

"One..."

"Twoooo" Emmie giggled.

"Three..."Alex chuckled before we all pounced on Edward shouting for him to wake up as we pulled off the cover.

Edward roared like a lion! Emmie screamed in delight while Alex jumped off the bed laughing hysterically as he took off trying to escape. Edward twisted round in the bed, grabbing hold of Emmie stopping her falling off the bed. Thank goodness his reflexes were so fast!

Emmie screamed and giggled with such excitement as Edward blew raspberries on her now exposed tummy.

"EHWOO! EHWOO! NOOOOOOOO!" she had tears running down her face due to her laughing so hard.

Edward lowered her onto the bed, kissed her cheeks, laughing as he said good morning to the youngsters.

Emmie got off the bed with some help this time from Alex, demanding to go and tell her Nana that Edward was now awake.

She was some girl.

Edward pulled me close and kissed me softly.

"I love how you are with them Sweet Girl." He whispered, his lips caressing my skin as he spoke to me.

"I was just about to say something similar to you Edward." Sighing, as he snuggled me closer. My hair had fallen out of the poly tail I had smoothed it into; Edward pushed loose curls away from my face. "I want our daughter to have your hair." He whispered shyly.

"I want our son to be as strong and compassionate as you." I replied softly.

We both gazed into each other's eyes; the connection was magnetic between us. Our hands cupped each other's cheeks once more; our lips met softly and started moving tenderly. I felt completely and utterly loved by this amazing man holding me. A single tear escaped and trailed down my cheek.

"Baby...are you ok?"

I nodded, not quite sure why I was crying, I felt so sure of my love for Edward, but was emotionally overwhelmed at the same time.

"What's wrong beautiful? Have I upset you?"

I shook my head, I couldn't answer him as I didn't know why I was crying myself.

"Have I scared you with all this talk of babies and calling you Bella Cullen?" Edward looked upset with himself.

"No... I want all of that with you...I don't know why I am tearful." Now sobbing as I tried to explain what I didn't understand.

I went to get up, knowing everyone was waiting on us, but Edward shook his head and held me close to him. "Stay, wait till you feel better, they can start without us."

We cuddled for a wee while longer, but were both aware that someone else would be along to try and encourage us out of the bedroom soon enough.

"I need to wash my face." I whispered. Edward nodded, kissed me softly a few times before moving us both into a sitting position. We stood up and walked together toward the bathroom, "Do you need a moment?" he asked tenderly.

I shook my head and held him close as I kept on walking into the bathroom. I didn't want to be away from him at all. Standing in from of the mirror I removed the hair band before picking up a face cloth. Edward took the wash cloth from me and held it under the cold water ringing it out before he carefully dabbed my tears away. He kissing me softly then held the cool cloth up to my cheeks to sooth the redness from my face. "Hold that there for a second Sweetie." My hand came up to the damp cloth.

Edward picked up my hair brush and began to smooth down my hair before tying it back into a loose ponytail low on my head.

I threw the wash cloth into the laundry hamper, and cuddled back into his embrace.

"I am sorry for being so needy." I apologised.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Baby." Edward let out a sigh and swayed with me in his arms.

"I would tell you what's wrong, if I knew." I admitted, embarrassed. "Can I ask you one thing?" Edward said quietly as he kept comforting me.

I nodded. "Anything."

"What on earth is this net bag on the back of the door?"

I started giggling as he poked at the bag that had appeared in our bathroom.

"It is a bag with my laundry in it." I looked at him as he tried to figure it out. "It has my bras in it; I know it sounds gross having them hang around, but..."

Edward looked at me even more puzzled, "But I know you have washed your clothes since you moved in here." He obviously remembered when he had laughed at the panties that had become tangled in his boxers leading to us having wild sex in the laundry room the other week.

I nodded. "Yes, but I haven't wanted to hang these up to dry in the laundry room while your Brothers and Dad have been staying here. I know it sounds crazy and I know they have seen underwear before, and they are all married, but..." I blushed and hid my face into his chest.

"Hey, look at me...I am sorry that you don't feel comfy in your own home."

"You don't think I am crazy?"

"I am not crazy about anyone else seeing your underwear apart from me!" He winked.

"I will sort something out baby, and we will need to go and buy you some more underwear until then!" He grinned.

I just started crying again. "Oh Honey...Bella...it will be ok." Edward wiped my tear away, lifted me to sit up on the vanity unit next to the sink and stood between my legs as he held me close.

"You are too good to me, I leave dirty washing all over the place and you are too good to me..."I sobbed.

"Firstly it is not all over the place...and secondly, nothing is too good for you."

I needed to get control of myself. Edward soothed me for a little while longer before his tummy rumbled with hunger and I insisted we joined the others for breakfast.

"About time too...we were starving!" Emmett roared as we walked into the dining room to discover it set with all sorts of delights, I didn't feel hungry, but thought I best eat something since Esme had gone to so much trouble.

My Dad looked at me, obviously concerned that I had been crying. He glared at Edward before trying to decide what was wrong with me. Esme came over and pulled me into a hug before doing the same to Edward.

"Are you ok Sweetie?" she asked concerned.

I nodded and sat down quietly next to Edward, still needing to stay as close to him as I could.

Alex turned to face me.

"What's wrong Bella?" He tried to whisper, but his question had turned all eyes at the table in my direction.

"Nothing Alex Honey, I am alright" I nodded trying my best to smile at him.

He looked between Edward and me trying to figure out what was going on.

"Bewaa got owie Mama?" Emmie asked Rose.

Rose looked at me and mouthed "Are you ok?" I nodded and looked down at my plate. Edward had put some toast on my plate and moved the marmalade closer for me. I hated being centre of attention.

"Bewaa?" I looked at Emmie trying to smile at her, not wanting her to see I had been upset.

"Yes Miss Emmie?"

"Bewaa got owie?" I didn't know what she meant, so I turned to Rose hoping for an explanation of her question. "She is asking if you are hurt." She explained quietly.

"Who hurt you Bella?" Alex asked getting up from his seat beside me to look at Edward and getting quite defensive.

"No one Alex I was just a bit upset but I am alright now." He moved over and gave me a hug before looking at Edward, not convinced that he didn't know the answer to me being upset.

"Papa..." Emmie called over to Carlisle.

"Yes Baby Girl?" he smiled at his granddaughter.

"Papa gif Bewaa kisses for owie." Carlisle laughed and nodded before getting up and walking over towards me.

"Bella may I?" He opened his arms for a hug; I stood up blushing but welcomed his cuddle. He stood back and looked me over before smoothing hair away from my forehead and placing a gentle kiss on the skin.

"Owie all better now Sweetie?" He asked loud enough for Emmie to hear. "Yes thank you Carlisle." I giggled and Emmie nodded, happy that her Papa had fixed the problem.

"Would you like some tea baby?" Edward asked as he help up the tea pot. "Yes please." I sighed.

"No milk though thanks." as he had been about to add my usual dash of milk into my teacup. Charlie sighed and then relaxed into the chair. I picked up a slice of toast spreading it with just a scraping of butter.

"Edward...can I show you something." My dad muttered as he stood up and went to walk into the hallway.

"Sure Charlie." Edward kissed my head after he stood up and followed my Dad out of the room.

Everyone else began to chatter, trying to break the emotional moment I had taken into the room.

"Do you want some of my lucky charms?" Alex asked sweetly. "No thank you Honey, but that was very kind of you to ask." I replied, ruffling his hair and pulling him into a gentle hug. I was delighted Alex felt more relaxed about me after Tanya had made him so unhappy & scared.

"So what is everyone up to today?" Alice asked, drawing the attention away from me. I sighed and started to nibble at my toast, feeling slightly squeamish at the food. Everyone made plans, I knew I was going to town with Edward to get a few bits and pieces, and enjoyed listening to everyone else chatting.

Rose and Emmett were going to check out a source for gym equipment, I was surprised they were open on a Sunday, but since they were looking to kit out a whole new establishment the owner had been very accommodating. The kids were going out with their grandparents, Alice and Jasper were going shopping but to different places than Edward and I.

"Bewaa...up" Emmie stood beside me now her arms up in the air wanting to sit on my lap. I lifted her up and winced as she banged herself against my chest for a cuddle. My breasts were sore. I thought back my dates and to my pill this morning, suddenly I realised I was now taking the placebo pills in my pack allowing me to have a period without getting out of the habit of a daily tablet. I was premenstrual...that explained the tears, the sore boobs, the black tea and the feelings of nausea.

Emmie picked up the half slice of toast off my plate and started eating it before Esme noticed. "Emmie, Honey that's Bella's toast." Emmie turned and held the half bitten slice to my mouth. "Toast Bewaa?"

"No thanks Miss Emmie... you eat it if you want it Honey." She nodded and carried on munching the toast happily. Rose shook her head while Emmett laughed at his daughter's antics. "You have hardly eaten anything Little One." Esme fussed beside me.

"I will get something later on, I am ok." I smiled at her caring nature. She kissed the top of my head and nodded, still not happy at my lack of food but thankfully letting it pass for now. I offered to help with the clearing up but Esme and Rose told me to finish my tea and stay with Emmie. Edward returned to the dining room with Charlie and placed a bowl of chopped melon down in front of me.

"Thank you my Love." I smiled at him; this was just what I wanted to eat. Emmie squealed in delight and moved to take hold of the fruit. "OOOH lovfley!"

I handed her a piece and offered some to Alex who had taken up close residence beside me. He took some and smiled after thanking me for the same. I picked away at it happily. I often ate fruit at breakfast and was touched Edward had taken this to me.

Emmie moved her hand down to take some more when Jasper lifted her from me telling her they would go and find some more for her and Alex in the kitchen.

"Jay, you sing wiff Emmie!" she asked her uncle, clapping her hands with great excitement.

Alex reminded by my side, he had moved his chair as close to mine as he could and kept rubbing my arm gently, as if he was soothing me. Charlie sat down with Carlisle and started planning some fishing trips, Alex tapped my elbow. "Are we still going with Papa and Charlie, Bella?"

I smiled at him before looking at my dad. "When are you thinking of going?"

"Not sure yet, but will let you guys know."

I turned to Alex and asked him, "We will go when they go if your Mom says it is ok."

"That's two things I need to ask my Mama about now." He nodded to himself and started drinking his juice happy with my answer. Everyone came back into the dining room and sat round to finish their hot drinks.

"Mama?" Alex called over to Rose.

"Yes Honey?" she replied with the biggest smile on her face, the love she had for her children was enormous.

"Can I go fishing with Papa and Charlie and Bella?"

Rose looked at every at us before looking back at her son. "Sure Honey, if you are a good boy, I don't see why not."

He nodded again...before patting my arm and looking back at his Mom.

"Mama?"

"Mmmmmm?" she noticed Alex patting my arm and grinned at me.

"Do I have to wait until Bella marries Uncle Edward until she is my Auntie?"

Everyone looked at Rose and turned to look at me and Edward. "Or...maybe I could call her Auntie Bella now..."

Rose looked at me, taking a moment to decide her answer. Edward was grinning from ear to ear; obviously delighted that Alex had now gotten over his fear of me after Tanya's behaviour towards him.

"You can call Bella Auntie Bella if you want; I think she is going to be a lovely Auntie to you." Alex nodded again...this morning was going well for him so far.

"Daddy?" Alex continued his questions, turning now to his dad beside him. "How old do you have to be to marry someone?"

"Oh I think Bella and Edward are old enough to get married."

"Not sure if she is..." Charlie muttered while Sue shushed him. "But...how old do you have to be?" Alex continued.

"Why are you asking wee man?" Edward asked amused.

"Cause...well...em...it's a secret..." Alex blushed and started tracing his name on the mug before him with his fingertip.

"OK son, you can ask me later." Emmett looked over to me and Edward and raised his eyebrow.

I looked at Alex, asking if he was ok, he smiled and nodded. I kissed his forehead and gave him a gentle hug.

"Oh like that's gonna help..." Emmett laughed. I didn't understand so I raised my eyebrow at him and mouthed silently. "What?"

Emmett shook his and kept laughing while Rose nodded and looked at me with a soft smile, but shook her head gently.

"Ok...if we are done here, how about we get organised and head on out for a while." Edward suggested. That sounded absolutely perfect to me. "Can I come with you Bella?" Alex asked, thankfully before I could answer his Nana asked him to spend the day with her. We all went our separate ways, and I must admit, time alone with Edward outside the house was sounding like bliss to me. We got dressed and I popped some supplies in my purse, just in case my period started while we were out.

Edward drove us to the next town, so we didn't bump into anyone, explaining how he just wanted me all to himself. "That's good, because I want you all to myself too." I admitted.

We shared a quiet lunch, holding hands while we fed each other bits of food including a chocolate dessert that was just divine.

"My folks will be moving out next week, and hopefully Emmett and co will not be far behind them."

I nodded.

"Alice and Jasper have talked about moving in with my folks till they get sorted. It all depends on where Alice finds to set up her shop, now that she has decided not just to sell online."

"They could stay with us if you want?" I offered.

Edward sighed, "I would feel better knowing you were not in the house alone when I have to do on call overnight again, but I really want to have you all to myself too."

"How about we set the bedroom next to their room, as a small living room for them, and we use the study as our quiet space, and if we want time together we use the main living room?"

"And they keep away from our space and we keep away from theirs?" Edward nodded, giving this some serious consideration.

"I want you to seriously think about quitting the diner."

I went to counter argue but Edward continued.

"Two reasons, you don't need to work now that you have the money to support you, so you can study when you want to...but also...I need to try to keep you safe..."

"I must admit, I don't like the idea of not taking some money into our home, but knowing it was probably James that has been creeping about at the diner, I am not sure I feel safe there either."

Edward nodded; he took no pleasure in me agreeing to his request.

"Thank you Honey, I know this is something you would prefer not to give up...and... I am so sorry that..."

"Stop...stop right there my Love. You did not ask for any of this trouble...I know you are asking me, so that I stay safe and not because you are trying to control what I do..." Edward never looked away from my gaze, he was struggling with the danger he felt he had placed me in.

"Now...you said we need to get some things?"

Edward grinned and winked at me before laughing.

He melted me when he winked at me. It made me feel all tingly inside.

"Where are we going?"

"The mall..."

"What for?"

"All sorts of goodies!" Edward laughed, but telling me nothing.

It turned out Edward had a few things on his shopping list. He bought a laundry dryer that I could hang my underwear on in our bathroom in front of the heated towel rail while we still had visitors here.

"I know you don't like me buying you things..." I laughed and hugged him tight. "No, thank you, this is such a thoughtful gift."

"Can I buy you a little something else?"

I looked at the huge smile on his face, after all the drama we had been through I couldn't say no to him...

The man took full advantage of me saying yes, and bought me some underwear, and when I say underwear, I mean several bras with matching panties, and lots of slinky sleep wear. I actually usually dressed in one of his tee shirts to go to sleep, not that I kept it on for very long once we were in bed together. When I tried to object he shook his head and said they were for his pleasure and not _really_ for me to enjoy. I laughed hard at his reasoning, and blushed at the thought of trying on various pieces for him to see me in. I added a few silk boxer shorts and sleep pants to the pile for him. Even a black pair I found with a squiggle on the side of a swan from the maker's logo. I tried to pay for them myself but he was having none of it.

"I will wear these just for you." He laughed as I blushed again at the thought of him wearing nothing but the silky underwear.

We found a store that sold amazing vintage tee shirts, and we picked some out for each other in Edward's size, both knowing they would end up being worn by either of us.

Time passed as we wondered around checking out a few shops, browsing and picking up bits and pieces for our home.

I needed to get some supplies to keep me going once my period started, but was a bit shy about having to buy them in front of Edward, which was stupid considering he is a doctor.

I wondered if I had enough to do until I could get to the store with Rose or Alice since I wasn't going out alone due to not knowing if James was still a threat or not.

I couldn't take the risk of Jasper or Emmett being with me as my escort tomorrow and having to buy tampons and pads or getting caught short without any.

"One more thing..."

Edward turned to look at me. "I need to pop into a drug store for a few things."

"There is one just along here." Edward never asked what I needed and I never told him. I picked up a basket and wandered along looking for what I needed. Edward stayed near but gave me space to pick up various items. He popped some shower gel and toothpaste in the basket beside my purchases and started looking at other items in the shop. Just as we were about to leave he popped some pain killers and two bottles of massage oil into the basket and offered to carry it for me.

Edward placed the items on the conveyer belt at the checkout and paid for them while I quietly packed it all into bags I had taken with me.

Both bags in his hand and his arm wrapped around me, Edward asked to put the bags into the car before we headed to one more shop. I hesitated for a moment as we found ourselves outside the jewellers but Edward took my hand and asked me to follow him in.

"I want to get you something Love."

I nodded and carried on walking behind him. Edward took me over to the ring display and I pulled back not sure what we were doing here.

Edward pointed at a display and asked the salesgirl to take a tray out to show me. It was full of beautiful Claddagh rings.

Each ring had a heart that was clasped by two hands and wore a crown. "This ring is an Irish symbol of love."

I nodded, unable to speak.

"I really want to get you one of these Honey, if you wear it on your left hand and the heart points in, it means you are promised to someone you love. I know it is a bit soon to get engaged, but I want you and everyone to know how serious I am about you owning my heart."

I could feel my eyes filling with tears, my heart was full of love for this man, and I wanted nothing more than for everyone to know we belonged to each other.

"Do you prefer one any in particular?" He asked as the assistant sat down the tray of rings on the counter for me to look at. "You choose please." I whispered softly. The assistant measured my finger and laid out all she had that would fit, explaining some could be altered if required. Edward picked up one that was not too big in design and pushed it on my finger. The ring fitted as if it had been made just for me.

"Thank you. I love it. I love you." I gazed into his eyes as I spoke. Edward pulled me close, "I adore you so much my beautiful Isabella."

Edward paid for my ring as I gazed around at other items for sale in the shop. He returned and took my hand, softly kissing the ring he had just placed there. I leaned up and kissed his lips softly and told him I loved him once more.

"Right...let's get you home Baby." He whispered. I nodded and snuggled into his side as his arm wrapped around me, holding me close.

The drive home was quiet, both of us enjoying gentle music and simply being alone with each other for a short while.

Emmett and Rose were still out, but everyone else was home now, including my Dad and Sue.

"Have you moved in too?" I laughed as my Dad gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush a little.

"Esme invited us to stay for dinner, is that ok Honey?" He asked his moustache tickling my cheek. "It is more than ok Dad." I grinned loving the fact I was spending more time with them both.

"What are we cooking?" I asked Esme who turned to kiss my cheek before she explained she was making meatballs and spaghetti. "Oh I have loads of slow roasted tomato sauce in the freezer I could add to your sauce if you like?"

Edward groaned, "Oh Mom...Bella's tomato sauce is just divine..."

"Is it as good as mine?" She joked with him...Edward looked torn, this was his Mama's cooking...he grinned and looked between the two of us.

"Oh Son...this is dangerous territory here now..." Charlie chuckled as Edward still said nothing. I started cooking onions and garlic with fine chopped vegetables that I usually added, before pouring in the tubs of tomatoes sauce now defrosted from the microwave.

Esme watched as I added extras from my larder that had been empty before I moved in but was now stocked all sorts of goodies. I chopped herbs that I managed to grow on the kitchen windowsill discussing with Esme how I wanted to grow big tubs of them outside next year.

"I was thinking about building you a green house on the side that gets the most sunshine." Edward added as he picked at some of my homemade bread I had just sliced planning to turn into garlic bread. I hugged him, delighted with his suggestion a of green house, Edward dunked the bread into the half made sauce, chuckling as Esme scalded him but he just shrugged, broke off some more bread, dipped it and offered his Mom a piece as he ate the other bit. They both groaned in pleasure as I blushed watching their obvious enjoyment at my cooking.

"OH Bella...this is pure heaven...you will need to give me your secret!"

I bit down on my lip and nodded. "It's not quite finished." I added some more salt and pepper before tasting it myself. Once we had a huge pan of sauce simmering away gently Esme and I began making the tiny meatballs. Sue fried them before popping them into the sauce to finish cooking. The smell was amazing. Everyone wandered into the kitchen drawn by the tempting aroma escaping from the pan.

"Food Nana?" Emmie grinned hopefully. "Not yet Princess." Esme shook her head.

"Emmie hungwee Nana." Emmie pouted as she patted her tummy. I had washed salad vegetables and offered Emmie some carrot and cucumber sticks not knowing if she would eat raw veggies like this. "Fanks Bewaa."

I giggled at her toothy grin, "She is a mini Emmett!"

Esme nodded delighted that Emmie was now sitting with Edward, Jasper and Alex all munching on veggies and some humus I had made.

"You will not eat your dinner!" Sue laughed as Carlisle tucked in too. Charlie looked suspiciously at the healthy snack before him.

"Try some Charlie, its real good, Bella made it!" Alex smiled at me and started eating the veggies from the platter that I kept adding to as fast as they were devouring it.

"I will need to get some more groceries tomorrow after class." I said to Edward.

"No need...I will restock tomorrow, we can't come here and eat you out of house and home!" Esme explained.

"Rose and I are both coming with you to class tomorrow Darlin'." Jasper spoke as he helped himself to snacks.

"Can I come with you to school Bella?" Alex asked hopefully.

"It's just for grownups Honey." I shook my head as I pushed his hair softly away from his eyes. He nodded and didn't make a fuss even though he looked sad at my answer.

"I think you and I should go get a haircut." Carlisle said to his grandson. "Where do you recommend Charlie?"

My dad told them he would pick them up and take them to the barbers he normally used. Alex was delighted with this plan. Esme and Carlisle seemed to be making the most of having the two youngsters to themselves while Rose and Emmett got things settled.

I left the kitchen to set the big dining room table casually for us all to eat, stood back and looked at the room before me.

"This feels like a home now isn't it?" Esme asked as she put her arm around me. I nodded.

"You made this a home Honey...you made this a home for Edward and you." I smiled straightening the new pink fairy cutlery, plastic tumbler and place mat we had bought for Emmie and the matching toy story set for Alex. "They are just some kiddies dining sets." I shrugged.

"No...It's more than that Sweetheart." Esme disagreed. "You have made this into a real home, somewhere Edward feels happy, and his family are welcome, and one day your babies will sit round this table eating the food you make with so much love and that is what you have made here together."

Tears threatened to spill again, I was trying so hard not to cry but Esme pulling me into a motherly hug and kissing my cheek tipped them to spill over.

"Have I upset you Sweetie?" She asked as she tried to comfort me, I shook my head, "I think I am a bit hormonal" I admitted. "That time of the month..." I added before she got the wrong idea.

Esme gave me another squeeze, "And I have missed having a Mom..." I admitted. "It is lovely now I have Sue."

"If you ever need me, you know you can talk to me don't you Honey?" I nodded.

Everyone was sat around the table that was groaning with food for my extending family that surrounded me. Alex and Emmie were just delighted with their own dinner sets.

"We will need to get you some for your new house too." Rose promised. Alex looked at her before speaking. "Are we not going to live here with Bella?"

"No Honey, _Edward_ and Bella will live here themselves and we will live in our new home near Nana and Papa. But you can come and see _Edward_ and Bella all the time."

I looked puzzled at Rose; I needed to ask her what was going on here.

Alex looked at his Mom and then back at me before muttering about getting married, and not inviting Edward...


	20. Chapter 20

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 20.**

_A/N ~ Thank you as always to my beautiful beta Butterfly Betty, _

_Who went to town with her red marker pen and sorted my spelling mistakes, and Americanised my words..._

_( Mutters...I like colour with the u...)_

_annnnyway...Thank you my Lovely!_

_Please leave me a review to say you were here..._

_This chapter contains adult material, so if you are not old enough then walk away now. _

_The second half is written & checked _

_and will be posted later on tonight. xxx_

**Previously ...**

_Alex looked at his Mom and then back at me before muttering about getting married, and not inviting Edward..._

**EPOV.**

"Alex, honey..."

I watched Alex's face light up as Bella offered him another piece of her garlic bread, you would think it was some transformer toy that he has always wanted by the look on his face.

Emmett rolled his eyes and chuckled at his son's reaction but Rose watched Alex more closely, with curiosity in her eyes.

"Thank you Bella." Alex grinned and started eating his bread. "This is the best bread EVER!"

"I didn't know you liked garlic bread Alex?" Alice asked amused at our nephew's behaviour.

Bella smiled and turned to offer me some bread, I took a slice and kissed Bella's forehead before tucking in, my heart swelling at her shy grin that she saved just for me.

Everyone groaned as they started eating, all agreeing that the meatballs and spaghetti was just fantastic. They better enjoy this, I was looking forward to meals with just me and Bella and soon!

I chuckled as Emmie tried to slurp the longer pieces of pasta in her mouth just like her daddy was doing. The meatballs were perfect little bites of heaven; my groaning was almost embarrassing, but not quite.

"SO the good news is..." Rose wiped Emmies face as she talked, "We have a house, and all we need to start up the new Gym."

Everyone was delighted, well everyone except for Alex, who just kept talking to Bella about the cartoons he wanted to watch with her.

"The current owners want a quick sale, the house is immaculate, and the decor will do till we get round to changing it."

I liked where this was going, we were getting closer to having our home back.

"We can move in at the end of the month."

"That's fantastic!" I cheered.

Everyone laughed at my happy outburst.

They all knew I loved them, but they also knew how much I liked peace and quiet...and they all knew how much I loved Bella.

"Well our place is going to be ready at the end of the week, we haven't decorated the spare rooms, but it will be just fine for you, Emmett and the children, you can move in until your home is ready."

I **loved** my Mother; this evening was getting better and better by the moment.

"No thank you Nana...I am staying here with Bella until my new house is ready." Alex declared confidently.

"Alex, Honey, you are coming with us." Rose's tone was kind but we all knew she meant business here, well **we** all knew it, apart from it seemed, Alex.

"Bella, can I stay here with you please?" He asked trying to snuggle up closer to Bella who looked at Alex, unsure how to respond.

"Alex, you need to be with your Mama, Daddy and Emmie, you will miss them all if you lived here without them." She spoke softly and gently to the boy. I suddenly realized he had a massive crush on _my_ beautiful kind girl.

"I will miss you more..." He whispered to Bella, giving him the Cullen pout.

"I will miss you too sweetie, I will come and see you, and you can come here...but you will be staying with your Mama, Daddy and sister."

Stay strong Bella, don't let him dazzle you!  
Alex shook his head but didn't say any more as we all spoke of our plans for the coming week, knowing most folk were about to move out was putting a big smile on my face.

"Edward, did you still want a tread mill and some other gym equipment for here?" Emmett asked as he helped himself to more food.

I nodded as turned to Bella, "I thought we could make a mini gym in the spare room at the back of the house, what do you think?"

"Sounds interesting...what were you planning?"

"Treadmill, in fact Emmett, get two and we can both run on them together when the weather gets bad." I looked at Bella, wanting her input into the changes.

"I am getting a really good deal on them, can get you whatever other bits you need for the room while I am at it if want." Emmett added.

We made plans to discuss it tomorrow and I knew just the idea of converting the room that Emmett had been sleeping in was getting me one step closer to having less house guests!

Alice & Jasper were happy to stay with us, Jasper wouldn't cause any problems, but I would need to be firm with Alice about boundaries and her interfering. She was just a bit much at times.

Dad opened more wine but Bella declined a refill.

"Would you like some more tea Sweetheart?" I offered and she smiled back at me, her hand cupping my cheek.

"Yes please my Love."

I got up to make some, nice and week just how she liked it this morning, without milk as Charlie had advised when he realized his crying daughter was as he put it, "in her monthly womanly time."

It seems she went off a lot of food, and took her tea plain for a few days, cried at times and then went back to as he put it..."Normal."

I did try not to laugh, he was blushing and I was thankful that he felt he could tell me that's what was upsetting his daughter today. I thought back to this morning, handing her the packet of birth control pills, not paying much attention to them. Tanya took a different type, mind you, she never seemed to have any periods, and she was quite dismissive when I talked about having a family in the future. She had no time for the one I already had, I can't remember her showing much attention towards anyone in her family, maybe except her sister Irina.

Bella had been rubbing at her abdomen; I took some pain killers from the locked cupboard where I kept all the medication, so it was safely out of harm's way and returned to the dining room, only to discover Alex trying to sit on Bella's lap. Rose was telling him to sit in his own seat, and Bella looked lost with how to approach this situation.

"Alex, sit on your own seat nicely, or you can come and sit between me and your Nana." Emmett said firmly, as much as he was an ass he was a great father and adored his kids.

"I want to sit with Bella." Alex muttered stubbornly, refusing to look at his parents.

"Alex..."Bella said calmly, "Sit down beside me please."

"Is your tummy sore Honey?" I asked. Bella nodded gently.

"Here, take these with dinner."

I handed her the tablets, kissed her forehead, ignoring the scowling boy glaring at me and headed to the bathroom, where I kept wheat bags that you could heat up to soothe pain.

I popped it in the microwave, waited until it was warm, headed back to family, and discreetly placed it on Bella's lap, who smiled at me as she adjusted it to sooth her cramps.

"Bewaa got nuffer owie?" Emmie questioned pointing at Bella.

Bella smiled and nodded, blushing, I knew she would not want to discuss her period here in front of everyone.

"Emmie Honey...do you want some pudding?" My Mother saved the day with distraction.

"OOOH pweese Nana...Emmie lovffs PUDDING!" Her eyes were huge, and her face was twinkling with delight!

"Alex would you like some pudding Buddy?" I asked.

"Did you make it Bella?"

Ooookay...Alex was now refusing to talk to me, I sighed but Rose was not accepting this from her son.

"Alex..." He didn't look up. "Alex Cullen...Come round here now please."

She didn't shout, but he was in trouble and he knew it.

He walked round to stand beside his mother, who used her curled up finger to beckon him to come closer still, he seemed to take forever to walk the next steps, but Rose kept eye contact and he eventually stood right next to his Mama.

"Are you ready to leave this dinner table and go to bed Alex?" She asked calmly, everyone else seemed to be ignoring the situation and pretending to chat away, everyone except Emmie who was still excited about the prospect of pudding.

"Emmie not done Mama, Emmie not gonna bed Nana...No...Emmie getting Pudding!" She clapped her hands and bounced a little with happiness shaking and nodding her head at both her Mama and my Mom.

Emmett and I cleared the table, Charlie stood to help... I guess he was uncomfortable with the situation before him. My father was used to big family meals and all the drama that children brought to the dinner table.

Alex was nodding at his Mother when I returned to collect the last of the dishes. Bella wanted to help but I asked her to stay and make use of the heated wheat bag, she smiled at me as I bent down to softly kiss her lips, her palm cupping my cheek.

Mom followed me through to the kitchen to remove some lemon pie from the fridge and a warm fruit dessert from the oven; I took the tray with cream and plates through behind her. I really had missed family dinners like this, I guess the closest I got was in the diner, but this was so much better.

Alex was now shaking his head and looking at his feet while Rose was still trying to talk to him quietly.

"But if you do not start behaving young man you will not be going anywhere with Charlie and you will stay at home with me."

"But Bella promised we would go fishing with Charlie." Alex whined.

"Your Mama told you that you could go if you were a good boy." Charlie surprised us all by joining in the discussion. "You have been rude to Edward and that's not being nice."

Well that surprised me even more!

Alex turned to look first at Bella and then at me, he had tears in his eyes and his bottom lip was quivering slightly.

I sat down beside Bella, but not too closely, I didn't want to upset Alex or make the situation worse.

"Now do you want to go and sit down beside Bella and we can finish our meal together, or do you think you are going go and to start getting ready for bed?" Rose asked gently, her hand moving up to stroke her son's arm. Alex whispered that he wanted to stay beside Bella and have some pudding.

"That's okay as long as you go and say sorry to Edward please." She kissed her beloved son's forehead, Alex then turned to look at me. I nodded my head while gesturing to him to come round and see me.

He sighed but did come to my side.

"What's going on Buddy?" I asked him softly.

"I just wanted to stay with Bella."

I nodded. "I know, but you know that you will be going to live with Mama, Daddy and Emmie don't you?"

He nodded.

"I love you Alex, we all do."

"I am sorry Edward; I didn't mean to be rude."

"Thank you for saying sorry Buddy." I opened my arms and he gave me a hug.

"I love you Edward."

Bella smiled and patted the chair before Alex walked slowly round and sat down quietly on a chair beside her.

We all started desert, no one spoke until Emmie made us all aware of just how much she was enjoying hers.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm Bewaa, Emmie lovffs pudding! You eat pudding, make owie allllllllllll better..." She promptly nodded, making sure Bella was eating her dessert.

The laughter round the table made Emmie smile even more! She loved attention just like her Daddy! Emmie giggled and tucked back into her pudding, making sure she got every last bit.

Rose took both children to get ready for bed as Jasper and Carlisle cleared up the last of the dishes. Bella reluctantly accepted the fact she was to sit and let everyone else do the clearing up. She was so used to being the one who looked after everyone else, that was something she needed to understand, we were all going to look after her now too.

Alice ushered everyone else through to the living room while she wiped up the table and returned order to the dining room once more.

It was only once everyone part from Rose and the children were sitting down in the living room that Alice started talking.

"So do you have something you want to share with the group now your number one fan is safely out of ear shot?" she smirked as she lifted up Bella's hand to inspect her new ring.

"Alice..." I sighed.

"Edward gave it to me." Bella said at the exact same time.

Alice raised her eyebrow at the both of us.

"What does it mean?" she carried on.

"It means I love Bella, and that she owns my heart...so I bought her this ring."

"Are you engaged?"

"Not yet no..." Bella shook her head.

I wished I could read her mind at this moment more than ever before, I knew we both wanted the same thing, but was this too early to be thinking about marriage?

I leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I will ask you." I promised.

Bella pulled her lower lip back with her teeth; carefully I used my thumb to ease her lip to safety.

"I will wait till you are ready to ask." She smiled and nodded timidly.

Rose walked back in and sat down beside us breaking the tension in the room.

"They will both be through in a moment to say goodnight, Papa is just helping them brush their teeth."

"What is going on with Alex?" Bella asked Rose.

"He has a huge crush on you." She replied shaking her head.

"What...?" She questioned back stunned.

"Cullen boys..."She sighed, "They are just something else." Rose laughed, "And I see one has already put a ring on your finger."

Bella blushed as we explained about the promise ring.

"We never had such a thing..." Sue commented. "If a young man put a ring on that finger it meant he was asking you to be his wife."

"It is a bit soon to be asking Bella to marry you Edward!" Charlie grumbled.  
"Dad...we are not going to keep talking about this." Bella chastised her father; giving him a look that gave Rose's scowls a run for her money and I was grateful when Jasper calmed the situation by changing the subject.  
"What time is our class tomorrow afternoon Bells?"

They chatted for a while, agreeing a schedule for Rose and Jasper to escort Bella to class, keeping her safe was all our priorities. They would both be there most of the time, but there would always be one of them with her. I started making a list with Alice for things we were planning to make a second spare room into a living area for them. Jasper had simple needs, but Alice was talking about redecorating both rooms.

"You please yourself Alice, but you don't do anything with the rest of the house without discussing it with Bella and me." Alice nodded, but I got the feeling she wasn't really listening.

"Do you have any other plans for the house?" Esme asked. I nodded and started talking about adding decking to the back of the house, a green house for Bella's herbs, the gym in Emmett and Rose's room, and Bella talked about colors to paint throughout the house. I wanted to landscape the whole back garden in the summer. It was not long ago that I had thought about selling up this house to find somewhere more like home...then I met Bella.

"I also want to make the window in our bedroom a bay window with a built in seat underneath it." Bella smiled and hugged me closer, I was delighted this would make her happy, I had found her many a time sitting besides the window reading, stopping now and again to enjoy the view or watch the rain fall. This was our home and I wanted to make it all she desired.

"You need a hot tub Dude..." Emmett suggested as he waggled his eyebrows.

"You want a hot tub Baby?" I asked Bella who giggled and shrugged. "As long as you are here I am happy." She replied.

Alex and Emmie came back in with their Papa, all ready for bed, it was a bit early for Alex, but he was over tired and not quite back into his routine with all the travelling he had done with Alice & Jasper. Maybe this was part of the problems we were having with him just now. Alice caught his attention and asked him to come and sit with her and Jasper offered to read him bedtime story tonight. As much as I craved peace from my family, I loved the idea of everyone being evolved with raising Alex and Emmie, and one day, my children with Bella.

As both children began to get sleepy, Jasper and Rose went with them to tell stories, but not before we all got a kiss and cuddle goodnight. Emmie did ask if she could sleep with me and Bella, Alex opened his eyes wide with anticipation, but Nana told them she wanted to enjoy having them with her for a few more nights. Emmie was easily convinced; Alex sighed but was ushered out before he could attempt to argue to sleep beside Bella.

"I don't quite know how to make Alex happier..." Bella sighed.

"You are doing just fine." My Mom reassured her. "It is just how these Cullen men are..." she shook her head chuckling to herself.

I laughed as Bella blushed while she whispered to me. "There is only one Cullen man I am interested in."

I kissed her flushed cheek, ignoring the look Charlie was giving me.

Bella yawned and rested closer against me. "Are you ready to go to bed Honey?" I whispered and Bella nodded sleepily.

"But if you want to stay up I will wait a while." She mumbled sleepily before yawning again while snuggling closer into me, her hand rubbing at her abdomen again.

"Why don't you have a warm bath and see if that helps your cramps?"

Bella blushed and nodded, Charlie watched as he sipped on his Vitamin R.

I knew offering to join Bella, was not going to go down well with him, but more importantly to me, I wasn't sure how Bella would feel about it while she had her period. It didn't bother me in the slightest. I wanted Bella to be relaxed about her menstrual cycle around me, yes I was a doctor but I was her lover and nothing about it made me squeamish. Maybe she would feel more comfortable when all these bloody people moved out!

"Come on Sweetie, let me go run you a bath, and you can relax while I discuss the gym stuff with Emmett."

Bella said a sleepy goodnight to everyone; she planned a long soak and an early night and that suited me just fine.

We entered our room, and I started a bath in our en suite with oils that Rose had used before to help her severe period problems. Bella was rummaging in the linen cupboard for something.

"What do you need Honey?"

"A big old towel to put on the bed...so I don't mess the sheet." She admitted quietly. I took Bella's hand and led her through to our bed.

"Bella, I don't want you sleeping on an old towel, sheets wash, we can replace them. Do you have heavy bleeding?"

She shook her head, "No, not really, but I always put older bed linen on just in case, and these sheets on the bed were expensive...and what about the mattress?"

She was worrying over this way too much, and I didn't want Bella to lose sleep over it. "I have never slept beside anyone while I was...bleeding." She whispered. "I am a bit anxious about it all...I know you are a doctor...but...well..."

"I am your man, and nothing about your body makes me feel uncomfortable."

I lifted her so she was sitting on my lap, Bella snuggled in closer. "The way that I see it is, you having your period just means that your body is... well and healthy, and we are ready, it hopefully means we will be able to have a baby..." I shrugged and kissed her the top of her head as she sighed and relaxed in my arms.

"Let me go and check on your bath, do you have anything in particular you want to wear to bed?"

We had mostly slept naked since we had first become intimate, but I knew that wasn't going to happen for the next few nights.

Bella looked at me while she considered her options. "What are you wearing?" She asked.

"Whatever you want me to..." I grinned back at her.

"I prefer you in nothing." She giggled and hid her face into my chest, "Well Miss Swan, your wish, is, as always...my command."

I heard her mumble something else but when I asked her to repeat it she shook her head and didn't want to tell me.

Just as I went to ask her again, I heard someone knocking on the bedroom door.

I opened to find Rose standing there with a box in her arms. Raising my eyebrow in question, she shrugged and tipped her head to the side, "Girl stuff." I gave her a hug and turned to look at Bella who was watching us quietly.

"Then I will leave you girls to it." I winked and chuckled as she blushed and shook her head at me.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N~**

**Thank you, as always to my wonderful friend Butterfly Betty, for your support, encouragement and spell check!**

_**This chapter contains talk about abusive relationships, infertility and pregnancy loss. Please do not read if this upsets you. **_

_***messy Lemon Alert!***_

_**If you are not old enough...walk away now!**_

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 21.**

**BPOV.**

Oh what that man did to me...with just a look, or a wink, never mind with a touch! That was going to be the problem, I craved him, I needed him, and I wanted him all the time, but now I had my period, so it would be a few days till I got me some of Edward's loving...

I watched him leave the room, completely caught up in my own thoughts until Rose coughed, alerting me to the fact she was standing watching me, laughing as I shook the lustful images out of my head.

"What?" I giggled, before groaning.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" She smirked.

"This was never a problem before." I admitted, "I was never with anyone before Edward."

I didn't look at Rose, we had become closer, but I had struggled to talk to Kate & Emily about personal things, let alone about sex. So a sex during your period conversation with Edward's all be it sister...was not going to be easy at all.

Rose sat down beside me after placing the box on the floor.

"I know, this whole relationship thing is new to you, and I know we didn't get off to the best start...But...I really like you Bella Swan, and I love Edward as a good friend, more like a little brother, so let's talk about this ok."

I nodded, smiled and sighed; Rose said it like it was. She was a great mother, a fantastic sister and I hoped in time, a good friend to me. "Edward has told you, that I was in an abusive relationship before I met Emmett?"

I nodded, "He hasn't said much but I knew about that."

Rose sighed, her hand moving over to find mine; I gently squeezed it, hoping to give her courage to say what she needed to tell me.

"Royce...he hit me, he never stopped when I said no to sex, he slept around, and he gave me an infection that messed up my insides, making having children difficult and my periods very heavy." Rose closed her eyes, as she struggled to continue.

"My children, they truly are my blessings, I am thankful for them every day. Doctors warned me, that my tubes were blocked and my uterus badly damaged, I have endometriosis as well...so each month my period screamed at me, telling me how I had failed again to get pregnant once more."

Tears were in both our eyes.

"Edward was so supportive with both Emmett and I, finding out all sorts of information for us. He held me when I cried and listened when Emmett cried. I always thought Alex would be our only child, we had some tests done, and I fell pregnant again, but lost the baby early on. It seemed like everything was falling apart. Edward helped Emmett and I find a way through it together.

He met Tanya, she never liked me, or the relationship I had with Edward. They came to visit, not long after they started dating, it was just a few months after the miscarriage. During the night...my period started, it was really heavy, and I thought I was having another miscarriage; I lost it completely then Bells. Emmett was away on business over night, I was covered in blood and screaming, Edward..."

Rose took a deep breath, reliving that night was causing her so much distress; I held her hand tighter in mine.

"He knew I was having period problems, I had been for a scan so we knew I wasn't pregnant, he tried to get Tanya to help me get clean up, but she said she didn't want to get all dirty..."

As my hand wiped away my tears, I wished so much pain on Tanya, so much that if I ever met her I would slap her hard.

"Edward took me into my bathroom, helped me undress, and he started the shower, and while I cleaned up he stripped my bed, got rid of the blood soaked clothing and brought me everything I needed. He dried my body; he wiped away my tears and dressed me in clean clothes."

We sat there in silence. "I _know_ that sounds weird Bella, he is my brother in law, he has seen me naked and bleeding, and emotionally dying, but he just took care of me. Tanya, she was so jealous, she wanted to go home the next day, but Edward would not leave until Esme got there so I would not be all alone while Emmett was away." Rose was barely whispering now.

"I understand how she might have felt threatened in a new relationship; I would not be impressed if it was Emmett putting her in the shower, but..." Rose looked at me, her eyes full of sadness and grief.

"I understand Rose. You do not have to worry about me having any misconceptions about Edward and his behaviour."

Rose sighed, brushed the hair away from her face, and used her tissue to tidy up the mascara that had run with her tears.

"When I was unwell a few months later, it was Edward who insisted I take the pregnancy test, even though I was shouting at him that there was no way I was pregnant..."

Rose sniffed as I handed her another tissue. "I was telling him there was more chance he could make the test show positive if he pissed on the stick than if I did it!"

We both laughed before wiping our tears away. "Emmett was away again, Edward sat and held my hand and we waited for the result. Tanya came in and thought it was Edward who must have got me pregnant, she was furious."

I shook my head, I detested Tanya so much.

"Anyway..." Rose smiled, "I was pregnant, and it was a rough time, as you know Emmie wanted to come early, Edward almost had to deliver her, Tanya...was never 100% convinced that Emmie is Emmett's daughter."

I laughed, "You just have to look at her and you know she is Emmett's child!"

"I know right!" Rose snorted, "I mean its Alex they should worry about...he looks more Edward!"

I burst out laughing while mischief twinkled in Rose's eyes, pulling her into a hug, I shook my head and said "Well that makes me marrying Alex when he is older a whole lot more icky!"

"Bella Swan..." Rose hugged me back. "You are such an amazing woman, you are just what that man needs, and I want you to know we all love you so much already."

After talking some more about the children, Rose looked down and said she had some things for me that might be helpful.

"I had laser treatment on my uterus after Emmie was born, I don't have periods any more, they were just so bad, and I wanted a better quality of life with my family. But I remember how awful it was when I first started having periods in a new relationship. I told you all of my story so you would be able to relax knowing Edward would not freak out about a little blood, and to give you some stuff."

I opened the box to find all sorts of things that help deal with periods more easily, massage oil to help cramps, hot water bottle and more wheat bags to heat up, and flat pads to put under the sheets to protect the mattress.

"I used to keep all of these things here, for the times I stayed here with Edward." She explained.

"My bleeding has not really been that bad since I went on the pill, but I was worrying about the sheets and mattress, I get a bit weepy and some cramps more than anything."

"Well these should help you relax a bit." She nodded.

"Thank you Rose, and thank you for sharing with me."

"He is a good man, and he loves you so much, I never saw him look at Tanya like the way he looks at you Bella, not once."

I sighed, "He has never caused me to doubt that he loves me Rose, everything we have done, has been in my time and...well I am so horny right now it is killing me!" I admitted blushing so red I could feel my face on fire.

Rose started laughing and it was lovely to see after her heart breaking confession just a few moments ago.

"It is good for cramps...an orgasm or two." Rose pulled me into a hug and smoothed my hair away from my cheeks.

"He is going to look after you Sweetie." I blushed again as she laughed even louder, "I didn't mean like that...I don't want to know all the details...well not tonight! When we have a girlie night maybe..."

"Alice can't be in on that...he is her brother!" I shuddered and giggled. "When my friends Kate and Emily come to visit, we can have a girlie night and have more girl chat then!" I promised.

"I can't wait, the boys can baby sit, Alice and Esme can join us."

"I am not talking about sex with Edward's Mom and sister there!" I squealed. "Esme is more like a Mother to me than my own has ever been." I confessed.

"Me too Sweetie and she will love you forever now too." Rose nodded before she helped me sort the pads under the bed, putting them on both mine and Edward's side, and in the middle...laughing as I told her how we always ended up tangled up together on either side of the bed in the morning.

Edward knocked before walking into our room. He gave Rose a hug and came over to embrace me. I instantly felt better, in his arms, everything was always better. Rose wished us goodnight and we were alone.

"Let's get you into that bath my Darling." Edward whispered into my hair, I nodded and snuggled in closer.

"Will you join me Edward?"

"I would love to Honey." He lifted me up and carried me into the warm steamy bathroom.

"Do you need a moment?" he murmured.

I nodded blushing; knowing he knew what he was leaving me to attend to. I used the toilet, got rid of the protection and washed my hands. Nervously I stripped off until I was wearing nothing but my panties, bra and tank top. I stood there not sure if I should get in before Edward came back or not.

"If you don't want me to join you Honey, I won't be upset." Edward was behind me, his hands moved from my shoulders, down my arms before coming to wrap around me, his mouth brushing my ear as he whispered to me.

"I am trying to convince myself, that this is all ok, that it is just some blood and nothing to be embarrassed about." I admitted as Edward used his nose to caress my cheek.

"There _is _nothing to be embarrassed about; you are everything to me, every day of the month."

I let out a long slow breath.

"Trust me?" He asked with so much love in his voice.

"Always..." I promised as his lips softly touched the top of my head.

Edward's hands moved down and started to grasp the edge of my tank top. "Hands up baby..." He lifted the material slowly up my body, his fingertips skimming my skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its path. The material brushed over my bra covered breasts, rubbing against my hardening nipples, such a delicious sensation, I moaned in response.

Edward stepped back slightly as he removed the top over my head, my hair falling down and tickling my back as it fell.

His strong fingers worked through the strands, rubbing against my scalp before scooping it up as he lifted my hair up into a messy bun and tied it out of the way. "Not too tight?" he asked, his voice laced with concern, but edged with desire.

I slowly shook my head from side to side, still standing with my back against his hard body.

I could feel his breath on my neck, his lips moved against my skin as his thumbs moved down either side of my spine until they met the clasp on my bra, he didn't unfasten it, but moved his thumbs around, his fingertips following the length of my bra until his hands cupped my tender breasts.

"Are you sore Baby?" He hesitated before moving up to cup my breasts as I replied.

"No, just sensitive..."

My whole body was on fire, my chest heaving with anticipation. Edward's fingers circled my nipples, carefully toying with the responding puckering they found. All too soon they retreated and his hands moved back along the material to my back, I didn't have time to ask him to return them back to my aching breasts, he undid the clasp and trailed back to encase my bust with his hands. His teeth carefully lifted each strap from my shoulder, his nose nudging it over my shoulders until he held the cups in place as the bra fell away from my body.

"You feel different, heavier, fuller...I always love your breasts Baby." He admitted, kissing my neck, tugging my ear lobe on one side before giving equal attention the other ear. I was gasping and he had not even removed my bra completely. Edward gently lifted the bra away from my breasts and threw it to the other side of the room. I giggled until his lips found my skin again.

I could feel him move across my back, sometimes soft hints of a kiss, then his open mouth lavished me with attention, my eyes closed I savoured the feeling.

I knew he was doing something behind me, but waited for Edward to return his hands to me, as he did I realized he had removed all his clothing! His naked skin moulded against mine, only my panties separated us now. His hard arousal rested against me, pushing back slightly, he groaned as I brushed against him.

"Are you ready Baby?" he asked as his fingertips touched the edge of my panties. My hands moved down to join his; I nodded as we both pushed my panties lower. Edward sank down behind me, his lips kissing along my spine as he removed the last item of clothing. He held my hips as I stepped out from them.

My eyes opened to find Edward had stood up and moved round to face me. His hand took mine as he led me over to the almost overflowing bath. I wasn't worried about it spilling over; the floor had a drain built into it, the shower drained right onto it like a wet room.

Edward checked the temperature, and then helped me step into it. I sat down, silently watching as Edward opened the door, letting the bedroom light in before switching off the bathroom light, softly illuminating the room. I could hear the music he had set playing quietly next door. I held my hand out to him, smiling he nodded and climbed in behind me.

Quietly I told him about my conversation with Rose, Edward tensed as I spoke about him helping her shower as she broke down finding the blood, thinking she was losing another pregnancy.

"It was such a hard time for them." Edward muttered.

"You made it easier for them both." I rested my cheek against his wet skin.

"I won't even say how pissed I was at that bitch's lack of compassion." I had decided she was not even worth saying her name at this point.

"I didn't have time to think about her, or her needs, I needed to focus on Rose and there was no one else to help her." It obviously hurt Edward to remember this painful time.

"I am so proud of you my Love."

He didn't respond verbally, he just kissed the back of my head and held me closer. We lay together, washing each other, soft kisses to one another's hands and finger tips as we cleansed away fears and hesitation. Edward got up, and offered me his hand again, reaching over to pull the plug as I sleepily stood up. A small trickle of blood ran down my leg but Edward lifted my face up so I looked into his eyes.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with this Honey; it doesn't bother me, not in the slightest." I nodded at him, blushing but trying to relax about the whole situation.

He lifted me up and out of the bath to stand on a towel he had thrown on the floor. Tenderly he dried my body and helped me step into pair of panties, handing me a pad as I pulled them up to my thighs. Edward went to leave the room, but I caught his arm. "It's ok, just give me a moment." He grinned and nodded as he started drying his body while I popped the pad into place. Edward stood before me naked and semi aroused as he smoothed the sides of my panties at my hips. We cleaned up the bathroom, even though Edward had suggested we leave it till the morning, brushed our teeth and turned to leave the bathroom hand in hand.

Edward laid a huge towel on the centre of the bed. "This is not for you to sleep on...I have some massage oil that is good for your cramps." He looked into my eyes. "I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Edward, I love you more than I thought I could love anyone." I laid down on the towel, exposed and vulnerable, but with nothing but trust for this beautiful man.

"Lay on your side Honey."

I turned over, unsure of his request. Edward snuggled right in behind me, his hand on my hip, and his lips on my shoulder. He moved away for a moment before his hand moved back, now slick with oil and started moving around my hip again, his fingers spreading out like a fan as they moved across my abdomen circling my pelvis under my panties that he has pushed down slightly. I became more and relaxed as I inhaled the scent of the oils being massaged in a circular motion on my skin. My foot started moving against Edward strong muscular leg, I needed more from him, and I knew I needed to tell him it was ok for this to progress.

"More..."I gasped as his finger tips grazed the soft curls between my legs. Edward pushed my panties down a little further.

"Off..." I whispered. Edward moved down and pulled them away from me, I felt around to make sure the towel was still protecting the bed.

"Relax Sweetheart..." He murmured.

One of his arms was now underneath me, cupping my breast, his thumb circling my sensitive nipple, encouraging its elongation, before moving over to do the same with the other one.

"Bella..."

My hand was resting on my ribs; Edward moved it up to capture one of my breasts, his hand showing me he wanted me to stimulate my breast before he returned his hand back to the other one. I groaned and whimpered in delight at the duel attention, not embarrassed but aroused at his request, knowing he could see over my shoulder that I was doing as he desired. His hand lowered and lifted my leg slightly, leaving it to rest on his body. I felt him adjust as his erection move down between my legs, my slick arousal helping his hard throbbing member slide through my folds, causing me to buck against him as he started moving against my stretching motions. I was so turned on, was it possible I could come just like this?

Groaning as Edward parted my lower lips, he used his finger tips to tease my bundle of nerves, helping me, nudging me towards climax. "That's it baby..."

His voice, like melted chocolate..."For me..." He coaxed me a little more, I felt him hold me as close to him as he could, I cried out his name, and fell over the edge...panting as I tried to tell him how much I loved him.

**EPOV.**

I adored this woman in my arms, I wanted her to feel how much I loved her, desired her, all the time. As long as Bella was alright with us making love during her period then I was happy. If she did not want us to be intimate then I would have just held her close and rubbed some oils on her abdomen to sooth any cramps she had.

After stoking Bella as she came down from her orgasm, I moved back slightly, grabbing the condom I had laid behind me, I hoped catching my ejaculation in this would help Bella with less mess to contend with.

Not very romantic, but she was worried enough about the bleeding, having my sperm leaking from her would just add to her worries. I slid the offending rubber over my straining dick, knowing how good it felt skin to skin made the thought of this barrier less appealing, but it was on now, I snuggled back up against Bella and started kissing her, pulling her leg back up, opening her up to my dick that seemed to head home into her warmth.

Bella reacted to the sensation of the cold latex against her warmth. I started moving again, slipping back and for, coating myself in her moisture, "Are you ready for me Honey?" I whispered as I slid against her. Lifting her leg up just a little more, I nudged against her trying to position myself at her entrance, but felt her whole body tense up. "Baby...?"

"Edward..."Bella squeaked. "You are not shoving that huge cock of yours up my ass!" Her hand came back to slap on my hip as I fell back laughing at my Kitten turn into a Tiger! Bella never used language like that!

"What?" I tried to speak but could not get the words out.

"I said...you are not putting **that** up my ass." She glared at me, becoming more cross as I creased up laughing.

"Oh Bella...That's not what I was trying to do..." I spluttered...her hands were on my chest now that she had moved round, possibly hiding her backside from me.

"Then what were you trying to do and why do you have a condom on?" Bella asked confused and slightly anxious.

"I thought it would make you more comfortable afterwards, if you didn't have to deal with cleaning up my ejaculation." I muttered, suddenly feeling like a school boy caught doing something rude.

"Oh..." Bella's face blushing bright red, "Em...Thank you?" she giggled. "And you weren't trying to show my bum some love?" she started giggling even harder now.

I shook my head and pulled her into snuggle. "No, I really wasn't. I read that if I entered you from behind, it would jiggle your breasts less, and I could control how deep I went...the angle I was in, and well...it is meant to be less painful on you and less chance of knocking your cervix which is more sensitive..."

"Where did you read that?" Bella asked wide eyed.

"In a book Kate sent you..." I mumbled.

"Oh..."Bella nodded, lost in thought about what I had just told her.

"Have you ever, you know, done this before?"

"What...sex during a girl's period...or this position?" I asked her quietly.

"Either?"

"Nope...another first here for me too." Bella moved her hand up and pushed my hair away from my sweaty forehead.

"Do you want to try again?" Her lip coming down to rub against her bottom lip, she was obviously still unsure about what we were doing.

"Do _you_ want us to try again?"

Bella nodded, but did not look convinced.

"Are you sure sweetie?" This had to be something Bella wanted too. "Can we stop if it we don't like it?"

"Always...I never want you to do something you are not comfortable with."

Softest kisses between us, a slight nod of the head, then Bella turned back away from me and pushed her body against mine. The arousal that had left my groin quickly returned as she grazed her butt along my length. Bella looked back at me, her beautiful chocolate orbs looking straight into my very soul.

"I love you Edward." He lips curved into a beautiful smile, as she lifted her leg up and onto my thigh, offering herself to me. My hand came down to move my penis back into place, my hips moved and I nudged myself into her slick folds once more. I hesitated as I moved the tip into her entrance.

"Ooh..." Bella always loved the feeling as I first entered her.

"Uh huh..."I pushed forward, inch by inch I moved further inside her heat. This was a feeling I would never grow tired off...the connection, the union of our bodies...

"Oh...Edward..." Bella pushed back taking me all the way inside of her. "Don't stop...so good..."

I held still, captivated by the sensations of the moment, but Bella wanted more. As we moved together, finding the rhythm that we both needed, I felt more than ever that I could never live a day without this woman in my life. Bella's arm came up behind me and wrapped around my neck, I held one hand on her hip; the other snaked around to grasp her breast.

We moved together, our bodies knowing just what to do every time we were joined as one.

"Bella...can't hold on...almost...almost there..." I panted.

Bella moved her fingers down and pressed onto her clit, chanting my name over and over again. I was barely holding back, I didn't want to finish before her. She gripped on to my hair, clenched all around my penis before gasping out my name; I followed behind her, burying my face into her neck, shuddering as I climaxed.

We lay there together for a short while, before I got up on my shaky legs to get rid of the condom and clean myself up. There was very little blood on me, and a warm wash cloth soon tended to Bella.

I carried my sleepy beloved through to the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her lower half and after a few moments attending to her needs, Bella was ready to go back and snuggle down to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N. Thank you to all the new reviewers! And thank you to reviewers who have continued this wee journey with me. I read and try to reply to every single one. I am enjoying writing this story again, and hope to finish it and then complete others that have been sitting half done. Please stick with me.

Thank you, as always, to ButterflyBetty, who despite having so much going on, always makes time to read over and check my chapters for me. HUGS. xxx

Much love.

xx

Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 22

EPOV.

I heard Bella stir a couple of times overnight, she never woke up but did not sleep as soundly as normal. She was more unsettled this time so I grabbed the bottle of massage oil, poured a little onto my palm and turned back toward her.

"Hey, let me rub this in Sweetie" I whispered.

Bella wriggled further back closer into me as I snuck my fingers under her panties and massaged her tender tummy gently. Bella's hand came down and held my hand still after a few circuits on her body.

"It's just there," She muttered, so I spent some time applying the oil to the tender area until her small hand held mine in place, "The warmth from your hand helps."

"Do you need painkillers?" I asked.

"No, thank you," She mumbled sleepily and we both relaxed into slumber once more.

I heard the commotion outside the room at the same time that Bella did. "Is it really time to get up?" she sighed.

I looked the bedside clock, it was way too early.

I had taken this week off to be with family, and Bella didn't have class till this afternoon.

"Let me go see what is going on," I muttered as I forced my eyes open again. I was laying on my side, having stayed in a position to keep a hand on Bella's abdomen to act as a heat pack, a job I would volunteer for any day.

"I need the bathroom anyway." Bella stretched her arms up, the sheet falling away from her body, I growled at the beautiful sight exposed before me.

Just as I pushed myself up so I could reach her nipple, the bedroom door flew open and Alice flew in and put the bedroom light on.

Several things happened at once.

Bella shrieked and tried to pull the sheet up, which did not move since I was now leaning on it to reach her tits, Jasper ran in after Alice telling her to come back and leave us alone, and I swore at the top of my voice, which made Alex, who had followed Jasper in so he could talk to Bella burst into tears. Jasper spun himself around and turned Alex so he was not looking at my topless Bella. My Mother came in to see what all the noise was about, only just managing to push my Father out as she realized what was going on, which thankfully stopped Emmett getting a chance to see anything at all.

Bella was still sitting there topless with her arms over her chest trying to maintain what was left of her modesty.

Rose came in to see why her son was now in tears and Emmie calmly wandered in asking Bella to lift her up for a snuggle with us.

"Oh for the Love of all things sacred..." I managed to pull the sheet up so Bella could cover herself, but not in time to stop Emmie who had loved breasts it seems since she was fed from Rose's, giving one of them a pat and declaring "Lovfley Boobies Bewaa!"

Bella laughed despite being completely mortified, pulled Emmie and the sheet up to hide her lovely Boobies, as I looked around at the chaos of this morning.

"I didn't lock the door when I came back in after getting a drink during the night," Bella confessed.

"It doesn't mean that they can all just barge in!" I said to everyone looking at us now. Alex had stopped crying, but was still upset with everything.

"Mom...can you take Alex to see his Daddy and Papa while I get Emmie please?" Rose started walking over towards us to retrieve her daughter, who had wriggled further down under the sheet against Bella's chest and was starting to settle herself down for a snooze.

"Come on Emmie Love, let's go get Daddy."

"Nooooo, Emmie comfee, Bewaa comfee boobies...Emmie go sweepies."

Bella was trying not to laugh as Emmie moved further down trying to evade her Mother from removing her from her new found comfort.

"Ehwoo go sweepies wif Bewaa's Boobies...sweepies wif Emmie." Emmie grabbed my hand and tried to pull me in as well. I wish I was snuggled up there right now too, but I had people to get out of my room and fast! "I will in a minute, Honey."

I ignored the gasps from Alice as I stood up butt naked and walked to get the tee shirt and boxers I needed from the dresser, Emmie was the only one I was worried about seeing me naked, but her eyes shut as Bella stroked her hair, giggling, wide eyed and blushing at my brazen behavior.

Rose just shook her head and caught the tee shirt I threw over to her for Bella, nodding in her direction, between them they covered up Bella without Emmie being disturbed from her nap or seeing me standing there exposed.

"Put some clothes on, EDWARD!" Alice whisper yelled, her hands coming to cover her eyes.

"NO! I am in my own blasted room, Alice, and you will not storm in here when you want to. You will not be staying here if this is how you are going to behave!"

I tried to stand there proudly, with everything on show; Alice's reaction was worth any embarrassment from me!

"I told you it was way too early to come in here, Alice, but you didn't listen!" Jasper was unusually sharp with my sister this morning, not like him at all. "If you keep this up we will have to move in with Emmett until we find a house. No offense, Rose..."

"Oh none taken Jasper." Rose laughed, she was enjoying Alice's reaction and not in the slightest bit bothered that I was standing bare assed before her. She must have seen worse, being Emmett's wife and all.

"What did you want at this stupid time of day anyway Alice?" I glared at her, "This had better be good."

"I was going to take Bella shopping, her closet is painfully lacking!" Alice answered back, as if that was a good enough reason and we were all so stupid for not having sorted this situation out before.

"No...not gonna happen Alice." Bella looked at Alice as if she was crazy, a fact we all knew to be true!

"You are not coming shopping with me this morning...seriously?"

Alice peeked at Bella from behind her hands that were over her eyes, shielding her from the sight before her.

"I am not a fan of shopping at the best of times, but I am hormonal, tired, and you woke me up way too early, when I did not need to get up, so no...not shopping, not today...no."

I was so bloody proud of Bella right now, instead of running for the hills with all the craziness of my family, she amazed me and stood up to Alice and said no! I was adding that to the many other reasons I had to marry this beautiful woman and fast!

"Alice, you will not just assume that we will do as you want, so go do whatever it is you want to do, elsewhere. I have me some Bella Boobies and an Emmie to snuggle into."

I pulled on the boxers and tee shirt so I was not getting back into bed with my niece undressed and cuddled into Bella and Emmie who, despite the raised voices was already sound asleep.

"Do you want me to take Emmie with me? She will sleep for at least another good hour or so now?" Rose asked softly.

Bella and I shook our heads, we were both mesmerized by the funny little breathy sounds Emmie was making in her sleep. Rose kissed her daughter's head and stroked her fingers down her little round cheek, as Emmie sucked on her thumb and started stroking her own nose with her index finger.

"I will get the lights and the door behind me." Rose smiled as she left her baby with us, we settled down into a more comfortable position but neither of us made any attempt to go back to sleep.

"I am so sorry about all of that, Love."

"It was not your fault; I should have locked the door," Bella whispered back. She was stroking Emmie's soft curls, and had never looked more beautiful to me than she did right now. I wanted this, us with a child, no, with children, snuggled up, together in our bed.

"I do, too, Edward."

"I said that out loud?" She nodded without moving too much against Emmie.

"It's true; I want all of this with you. Not Alice and Emmett so much, but a child, a family with you, Love."

I leaned over kissing Bella before placing a soft kiss to Emmies cheek.

"Emmie was born early, and after a traumatic birth, we quickly discovered that we could sooth her to sleep if she had skin to skin contact. She would settle for anyone as long as she lying against bare skin."

I laughed quietly while telling Bella how Emmie would be comforted if you opened your shirt and snuggled her against you. "She spent many a night lying on my chest, or Jasper's, Emmett's or my Dad's.

He would nip up the special care unit as often as he could during his shifts to hold Emmie on his chest. We took it in turn so Rose could rest and recover from the delivery. Emmie has this thing where she still snuggles into Alice or Mom, that she started doing with Rose, she rubs her hand on the swell at the top of their breast as she rubs her nose with index finger and sucks her thumb!" Just then Emmies tiny hand snuck up and started rooting for her goal. Bella moved my tee shirt edge slightly to the side, giggling when Emmie sighed as she started patting at Bella's skin. The fact she offered Emmie comfort made my heart swell. She was just everything to me.

We all enjoyed a snooze before Emmie woke me up patting on my cheek and giggling and pointing at herself.

"Ehwoo...Emmie needs pee pee."

"Come on Big Girl, let's go pee pee."

Bella smiled at me as I lifted a warm and wriggling Emmie up to go to the bathroom. I hoisted her up onto the toilet, laughing as she tried to balance and grab some toilet paper which was just a little too far away for her. She held on to my arm while I reached to get her a piece and she nodded trying to balance again as she wiped down below. "Emmie's toushie is all dwied now Ehwoo."

I laughed so much; she really was one of a kind.

"Hands washed Ehwoo."

"Yes Miss." I lifted her down, flushed the toilet, laughing again as she pulled up her pyjamma bottoms while she tried to walk and followed her over to the sink. I washed my hands and then lifted her up, holding her so she could reach the soap and basin filled with water.

"Fanks Ehwoo." Her toothy grin and dimples made me chuckle.

I needed to get another wee step like I had in the other bathrooms for Miss Emmie in case she became a regular visitor to this bathroom.

Emmie ran back to the bed only to discover Bella was getting up.

"Bewaa go pee pee?"

"Yes Miss Emmie."

Bella laughed, kissing me softly as she passed me by.

"Bewaa need Ehwoo to hwelp?"

"No thanks, I can manage." She grinned and went into our bathroom, with me chuckling as she closed the door.

"UP pwease."

I lifted Emmie back up onto the bed and lay down beside her.

"What do you want to do now, Emm?"

"Mmmmmm?" Emmie scratched her head thinking about her answer.

"Ehwoo get paints! Paint in bed wiff Emmie!" She started jumping up and down on the bed in excitement.

"No, no we don't paint in bed, Emmie." I laughed.

"Em...m'kay...pudding...Bewaa make Emmie Pudding!"

"Are you hungry Sweetie?" Emmie nodded and patted her tummy.

"And to think Tanya wondered if you were her Daddy!" Bella laughed as she climbed back onto the bed beside us.

"Oh, Rose told you about that, did she?"

"As if there was any doubt to this child's parentage!" Bella shook her head, "But Alex does look a lot like you!" she raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side trying to look serious, but unable to hide her smirk from me.

"Emmie..." I whispered into the little one's ear, "Wanna tickle Bella?" Emmie nodded and pounced before I was ready. We tickled Bella until she cried uncle.

A rumble from Emmie's tummy was quickly followed by her laughing and patting her belly.

"Emmie's belly hungwee! Feed Emmie pweese."

"We better feed that monster in your belly!" Bella exclaimed.

"Piggy wiggy, Ehwoo!" Emmie jumped up and down. Bella looked puzzled until I explained that Emmie wanted a piggy back through to the kitchen. Bella turned and offered Emmie her back. "I thought I was being the piggy today!" I joked.

"Bewaa get piggy wiggy, Ehwoo!"

I helped Bella carefully stand on the bed with a giggling Emmie still hanging onto her back; I stood in front and told Bella to climb on.

"Can you carry us both Edward?"

I pretended to growl with displeasure, but she just laughed at me!

"You hold on tight, Miss Emmie!" Bella warned a delighted Emmie as she held onto me with one arm, while trying to hold onto Emmie with her other, and gripping on to me with her legs.

"Emmie on Bewaa!"

I laughed really hard as I watched Emmie in the mirror as she nodded and laughing, concentrating at her task. "Hold on tight, my spider Monkeys!"

Opening the door, I took off galloping like a horse down the hallway, being careful with my precious cargo.

I came to a sudden stop when I realized Charlie was once again standing before me, scowling as he looked at his daughter being carried much to his displeasure.

Had this man moved in? Did he ever go home?

"Can you help me out here Charlie please?" I turned around so he could remove Emmie from Bella's back safely.

Alex looked at the scene before him. "Can I get a piggy back, Bella, please?"

"Oh, Alex, you are such a big boy I am not sure I could carry you, but Edward is big and strong, he could easily give you a piggy back!"

"Sure, Alex, just let me get Bella down safely." I bent down so that Bella could get off my back easier, Emmie had Charlie in fits of laughter as she scowled at him, feeling the prickles of his moustache, until she started laughing too.

"If Bella is our Auntie...what does that make you, Charlie?" Alex asked as he held onto my back.

"Em...not sure little man..." Charlie mumbled, looking around for someone to help him answer Alex's question.

"Are you like another Papa?"

"I guess...if you want me to be."

"We can't call you Papa as well, that will get confusing..."Alex pondered. "Grampa...Gramps..."

He tried out a few names until Emmie started laughing and shouting out, "Gwampie!"

"Grampie it is then..."Charlie shrugged and gave Emmie a cheek tickle with his moustache. He knew he was part of this family, he knew that Bella was too. But he still gave me the look that told me he was watching me, and to take care of his beloved daughter. I nodded back.

I understood.

BPOV.

OH MY GOD! I am frigging topless in front of all of his family! Well apart from Emmett & Carlisle! And that was only thanks to Esme's smart thinking and quick reaction!

I must make sure I turn the key on the lock!

Edward's reaction was so hot! Rose just laughed as Edward got out of the bed naked, causing his sister to go green and hide her face! You really did have to laugh...either that or cry.

Just when you thought it couldn't get any more embarrassing, Emmie tells everyone what lovely boobies I have and starts to cuddle into them! It was a bit weird, I love Emmie, but having someone else's little girl in such a nurturing position was definitely freaky, but then when Edward explained about how she liked skin to skin contact and Emmie went to sleep, I relaxed more and she just snuggled on in more. The way her fingers tapped on my skin, it was like my own personal conversation with Emmie, a moment I would cherish forever. I was thinking how I wanted this, more every day, a child, children with Edward, and then he makes me swoon as he admits, out loud, even if it was in error that he wants this too.

I heard Emmie & Edward chatting and giggling when she asked him to help her go to the bathroom. Watching my man, who is well over 6 foot tall help this little girl, was just priceless.

I did decline Emmies offer for Edward to help me, he just laughed.

Another family meal, and my Dad becoming a Grampa to Emmie and Alex, it felt good to belong to such a caring, even if sometimes crazy family.

Alex seemed calmer today, he spent the whole time it took to sort out all the food on Edward's back, and it was good to see them so close again. He sat down beside me with a happy grin and no fuss what so ever.

Jasper and Rose were both looking forward to attending the last of the classes with me, it seemed Rose had loved college and time away from being a Mom was going to a treat for her. Jasper, well he was just a geek who loved learning! Alice laughed and whispered just a little too loud about teaching him some new things elsewhere...we all pretended not to hear that apart from Emmett, but he stayed quiet under protest after Esme glared at him and threatened him with a slap!

Alice offered to take me shopping with her again, I declined...again! She just could not understand why I only shopped if I needed something. I shrugged, smirking while she struggled to figure me out. Edward took a look at her list of things to do in the two rooms Jasper and Alice would use while staying here, he scored off several of her ideas, and said he would think about the rest of them.

Rose drove Jasper and I to class, it was amusing to see my class mates stop and stare at the beautiful people who were here as my body guards. They sat at either side of me, taking great interest in the subjects and partaking in question time.

Jasper even managed to charm one lecturer, Mrs. Tanner into rethinking her whole take on Romeo and Juliet! I swear he dazzled her with his southern charm and melting accent. I was glad I didn't take Edward, Carlisle and Emmett here with me too. The females and a few of the males here would have been reduced to a pile of goo!

Walking out into the hallway from the lecture room, I turned, and stopped for a moment.

A man in the distance, with a baseball cap on, stood and stared at me. Jasper and Rose were talking to Mrs. Tanner, and the man looked at either of them before returning his eyes to meet mine. His head listed to the side, a smirk grew on his lips, I stood silently watching him, until his lips moved and he mouth one word to me.

"Izzy..."

My hand reached out for Jasper as a gasp left my mouth, my eyes not leaving his for fear he would disappear.

"What is it, Darlin?" Jasper asked quickly.

"James...there...watching us."

Rose's arms came protectively round me as Jasper took off towards James. It was no good; by the time Jasper got through the crowds James was gone.

_Mrs. Tanner asked if everything was okay, I stood there stunned into silence as Rose explained what was going on. The College Dean arrived, took us to the safety of the security office and arranged for CCTV to be copied for my Dad. _

_Mrs. Tanner looked at the pictures on the monitor; she turned pale before looking back at Jasper._

_"That's Jamie; he went out on a date with my daughter a last week, he has been in the class for a few weeks, always sits quietly at the back, he asked after you one week you were off, said you were friends. He was sitting behind you two weeks ago."_

_He had been right behind me in my lecture? I didn't have time to feel the panic; I vaguely heard Rose call my name, before the darkness surrounded me and I fell to the floor._


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N ~ no excuses, life has just been icky.**

**Thank you for those who PM's me asking if I was ok, and if there was going to be an update. **

**Much love to my beautiful Butterfly Betty. Thank you for checking my spelling and keeping me typing. Love you x**

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 23.**

**EPOV.**

The moment Jasper called, telling me about Bella passing out after seeing James at the College, I almost lost it. My emotions quickly swung from extreme anger, to being absolutely petrified.

I had never been more thankful for Jasper before than I was right now. If Bella had been on her own in class, that bastard James, he could have hurt her, or worse, he could have taken her with him.

Charlie was still at the police station when Jasper had contacted him, and would be heading over to collect the CCTV footage after picking me up on the way. Bella had refused to go to hospital, arguing she had just fainted, but she did agree to be checked over by me or my Dad when we got her home.

Charlie appeared just moments later, his sirens blaring and lights flashing as I ran out towards the police cruiser.

"My boys are already there, they were closer, but I thought you might not be calm enough to drive Son."

I had no idea how **he** was able to drive, but right now, I just needed to get to my Bella, nodding while thanking Charlie for collecting me.

"I wanted a chance to ask you again, why does this asshole hate you so much he is targeting my girl?"

"I have no idea Sir. If I knew, it could help us figure out how to get rid of him."

"If I catch him, Gladys and I will be having a quiet word with him..." he muttered.

I don't think I was meant to hear him admit he was planning to shoot James with his police gun. Now was also not the time to ask him why she was called Gladys, but I would be asking Bella to explain it to me sometime.

"Jasper says Bells is alright though...she is not physically hurt, he didn't get close enough to touch her..."

I was not sure if his mutterings were to reassure himself or me. I had not seen Charlie this flustered before, I knew it was killing him not being able to catch James and keep Bella safe.

Suddenly we were pulling up outside the College; I had the door open and was out of the cruiser before Charlie even had the engine switched off. I ran along towards the main building desperate to find Bella, to see for myself that she was alright.

"Over here Edward!" Jasper shouted from a doorway.

Bella was sitting on a chair with a glass of water, her hands shaking while she tried to hold the glass steady. She was really pale, but with no obvious signs of injury.

"Baby...Honey...Are you ok?" I started checking her for any physical damage, kissing her hands and fingers, before moving up to her cheek. She threw her arms around me and started sobbing.

"He was here Edward; he has been watching me here for weeks."

I was kneeling before her as she clung onto me, carefully taking hold of her, I stood up and turned her round before sitting down with Bella safely on my lap, I needed her in my arms, I just needed to hold her, and try to make her feel safe again.

Charlie suddenly stood in front of us both.

"Bells...Are you ok Honey?"

Bella nodded but didn't remove her face from my chest as Jasper filled us in with all the details. Mrs Tanner was very apologetic; she didn't know anything about the situation with James. It seems that stupid bastard Mallory, the College Dean, had only informed just a few of the staff of the threat to Bella, and that did not even include all of the tutors that had Bella in their classes! Charlie was absolutely livid!

My Dad appeared just behind us with Emmett. Mom and Alice had stayed at home with the kids, but that just caused Bella to panic and cry out. "What if he goes to our house and gets them?"

"Sam is with them Bells." Charlie had thought about my family's welfare and protected them.

"They are safe?" Bella questioned, her father simply nodded.

"Thank you Charlie." I muttered.

This really was all too much, if I had a way to contact James I would do so, and tell him he could have whatever he wanted to leave my family alone. I looked up; everyone except Bella was glaring at me. "What?"

"You will not contact that lunatic, you will not give him anything!" Charlie shouted at me.

"Oh...didn't mean to say that out loud... bad habit I seem to have started."

I sighed, pulling roughly at my hair until Bella's small hand came up and pushed my fingers away, soothing my scalp with her tender touch.

"Please, don't hurt yourself, my Love." She whispered.

"But here I am, hurting you, and I am allowing **him** to keep hurting you."

I shook my head, tears were in my eyes, I was desperately trying to keep control here, and I had to protect my Bella.

"Please take me home Edward?"

I nodded and went to stand up so I could carry Bella out to the car, but she shook her head.

"I can walk Honey; just keep me close to you."

I helped her to stand up, and once I was convinced she could walk, I snuggled her into my side and we headed off to the cars, making our way home.

Bella didn't want to answer any more questions after giving her statement to Charlie's men, so we left to lie down in our room after my Dad had checked her over. I was not acting like a doctor right now... today...I was just a man, petrified for his beloved's safety. Charlie gave me the look, the one he used when he was not happy with me taking his daughter away, but right now, I was more concerned with Bella, she was always my main priority these days.

"I just need a moment..." Bella pointed at the bathroom door. I nodded and went over pulling the covers down on the bed before sitting down. I needed to hold her close again; just needed to feel her against me.

Bella returned and started to unbutton my shirt.

"Is this ok? " She whispered ever so softly, "I want to rest, and the best place for me to do that, is in your arms my Love."

We silently undressed each other down to our underwear; I wasn't sure if I should leave mine on or take them off. I knew Bella would leave her panties on, so I did the same with my boxer briefs. She removed her bra, we both sighed as we lay down, our skin making contact with one another.

No doubt someone would wake us when the evening meal was ready, or at least keep us some food to re-heat. I don't think I could face eating anything right now; it seems Bella was not sleepy either.

"I was so worried he would take me away from you." She was speaking so softly that I almost didn't hear her at all.

"I was so scared when Jasper called telling me that bastard was there." I replied as quietly in return.

Bella's small hand came up to my chest, settling down right over my heart, I mirrored her action and held mine at the top of the swell of her left breast, feeling her heart beat in time with mine. Just like the first night we lay together, there was nothing sexual about this moment. Ok...this time we were both almost naked, but this was about more than sex. It was just a pure connection that we both desperately needed. Bella's finger tips tapped along with my beating heart.

"Do you feel what I am telling you Edward?" she whispered softly against my skin. "I am telling you my very deepest secret."

She tapped once with each syllable she spoke next.

"I. Love. You. Ed. Ward."

I shuddered with emotion as she did it again.

"I. Love. You. Ed. Ward."

My fingers gently drummed against her warm skin, tears fell down her cheeks as I tapped my love back to her.

"I. Love. You. Bella."

Was now the moment I asked her to marry me? I loved her, she loved me, Bella didn't need grand gestures for a proposal, but it would not be on a day that a bastard like James tried to steal her away. I could not, would not let him taint the memory of me asking Bella to be my wife.

We lay there for some time, only whispering our love for each other.

Our gentle tapping's above one another's heart, silently pledging our commitment, right here, right now to one another.

Sometime later a text message sounded on my cell, Bella passed it over and I read it out to her.

"It's from Rose, she's asking if she can set up the study for us to have some food in private, or would we prefer a tray here in our room?"

"Do you want to join the others?" Bella whispered.

"I don't care; I just want to be with you." I replied.

"How about we eat something in the study, just us together, and then join everyone else in the living room afterwards for a little while?" Bella suggested.

I nodded and sent Rose back a text, thanking her for her help and asking to have privacy in the study to eat.

A returning text alerted us that the food was ready for us in the study whenever we wanted it. I helped Bella into some warm pyjama bottoms, a tee shirt, one of my hooded sweatshirts and some her thick comfy socks, dressing her felt like I was wrapping her in my love.

While she had a moment in the bathroom I threw similar clothes on and waited for her to go to our study together.

Bella gasped when she saw the table Rose had set up ready for us. A wrapped plate of cold cuts sandwiches, a flask with soup in it sat next to another flask filled with hot water. Tea bags waited on a saucer next to china mugs, and a small jug of milk sat on the tray with a plate of Bella's cookies. A little vase with a few flowers it finished off the setting.

The fire was lit and soft music playing on the IPod. Rose was more than a sister in law to me, and I loved the fact she was becoming such a good friend to Bella now as well.

I poured soup into bowls, while Bella lifted the plate of sandwiches over for us to share after making mugs of tea for both of us. We sat together quietly refuelling our bodies, recharging ourselves for whatever was coming our way.

We finished eating and snuggled together for a short while, knowing we could not hide away in here much longer, but it was ended all too soon when we heard arguing in the hall outside the study door.

"Alice...you will leave them alone."

Rose was using the same tone she used with Alex when he was misbehaving. We could not quite make out what Alice was saying; all we could hear was this high pitched whining. Then we heard my Mom reprimand her daughter.

"Alice Mary...you get back here and stop acting like a spoilt brat!"

"But Edward said he would look over the changes I need to make to my rooms while we stay here..."

I had really had more than enough of my selfish younger sister. Bella looked up into my eyes, her hand cupping my cheek.

"Stay calm Love," She encouraged.

Exhaling, I nodded before moving her palm round to kiss it softly, moving my lips up to taste her wrist, I wanted nothing than spend the evening with her alone.

"Let's go and get this sorted Sweetie."

I agreed with a reluctant nod.

"Alice gets too much sometimes." I sighed, "She always got her own way as a child and still tries to now," I shook my head, "She has calmed down a lot since she met Jasper."

"I like Jasper; he helped me feel safe today." Bella admitted.

"He has that effect on most people." I agreed. "The hospital will certainly benefit having such an amazing psychiatrist like him joining its staff."

I had missed having his support with the distance that had been between us.

"It's funny; I missed Rose, Jasper and the kids more than I ever missed my own siblings!" I laughed. Bella smiled, while slightly shaking her head.

"I love being part of this crazy family Edward."

"Thank goodness...I would hate to have to give them all up for you...I would if I had to." I grinned, kissing her once more before we stood up to face the spoilt pixie.

As soon as we opened the door, Alice tried to push her way into the study to talk.

"Oh...no you don't Alice..." I held her back with one hand while my other arm wrapped protectively around Bella.

"What do you mean?" She scowled at me.

"This room is where Bella and I go for peace and quiet; it is one of the rules we are going to have you stick to while you live here."

"RULES?" she shrieked.

Bella stepped back as I held my hand up to protect my ear nearest the screaming banshee.

"Let's move this quietly to the living room." Jasper suggested to us as he manoeuvred his demanding wife along the hallway.

We followed with Rose and my Mom. The two Dads looked up, surprised at the line of people making their way into the living room; Alice was none too happy about being made to leave the study.

"Right, let's get a few things clear Alice...the study is our quiet place, you do not come in unless we invite you in." Alice crossed her arms and raised her eye brow at me. She really did not like the fact there were rules at all.

"Same applies to our bedroom. We stay out of your two rooms, you stay out of ours. Keep the place tidy..."

"You have a house keeper!" Alice interrupted.

"No we don't...we don't need one, and we won't need one while you are here."

"We will all be busy; it is just Bella who is not working just now..."

I glared at Alice.

"Do not for one moment think that anyone will be cleaning up after you here Alice." I scowled at my sister, becoming ever close to losing my temper with every word she spoke!

She said nothing, but stood there tapping her arm with the notebook she had filled with her plans for our house. I held my hand out for the notebook, she handed it over reluctantly. I pulled the pen hidden in the metal spiral out and sat down beside Bella so we could both see what Alice had in mind.

"Get painters in and decorate the whole house...Nope!" I scored out that idea. "French window to be fitted in both rooms...Nope!"

Alice pursed her lips but Jasper put his arm around her, attempting to both calm and restrain her at the same time. I didn't even read out her other unrealistic demands.

"No, nope, no, no, nooooo, no..."

"You can paint both rooms, if we agree on colours." I didn't lift my head as I continued to read.

"Jasper, is there anything you want to discuss here?" He shook his head. I knew he was happy where ever he was, and was embarrassed by his wife's behaviour.

"Right...well...this is how it is going to be. You will agree to the rules, or you will move in with me and your Father!" My mother stood there with her arms folded over her chest. She was the only person who could out stare Alice!

"What...?" She stuttered.

"You heard me, Edward and Bella need someone here to help keep her safe, you and Jasper need somewhere to stay, but you will not make this all about you."

Alice sighed, but didn't look at anyone; she half shrugged and gave a slight nod of her head.

A quiet evening was spent in the living room; the kids had enjoyed bath time Nana and the newly named Granny Sue, and then story time with Papa and Grampie. We watched some film that I didn't concentrate on, too busy thinking about what had almost happened, and how Bella could have been hurt. We snuggled together, spending some time with the family, waiting only until Sue & Charlie headed home before retreating to our room, stripping off and lying together once more.

It took forever for us to fall asleep; it seemed like we were both scared to close our eyes, in case one of us disappeared. Eventually, we both gave into an unsettled slumber.

Two days passed quickly, Jasper accompanied Bella to class; there was no sign of James. Rose and Emmett worked on getting their home and gym into shape while Mom made sure their new home was ready for half the family to move into on Sunday.

Alice had calmed down, all be it slightly, she had so many boxes stored in the last empty room of the house it was crazy. This was all new stuff, the rest of their belonging remained in storage meantime.

Thursday evening Alice suggested we should all go out dancing on Friday, since Saturday would be the last night everyone stayed here.

"Do you want to go out Baby?" I asked Bella as she snuggled with me.

"It would be nice to go out, but I am not much of a dancer."

Bella smiled as she kept speaking. "But I do love dancing with you..." she blushed and I grinned.

"Well then we shall go dancing." I whispered, my lips barley brushing against her soft mouth.

Alice jumped up, clapped her hands and started talking so fast and in such a high pitch, I was sure only dogs would be able to hear her.

"We have so much to do, and so little time to get ready!"

"We have plenty time!" Rose shook her head, she never got flustered with Alice, and somehow she knew just how to keep her under some sort of control.

"Girl time!" Alice squealed.

Bella paled slightly, and shrunk back into my embrace.

"What the hell does she mean by that?" She whispered to me, I could only shake my head, I had no idea.

"Shopping, new dresses...get hairdressers appointments, so much to do!"

Bella again refused to go shopping, Rose laughed as Bella then told Alice very firmly, she had been to the hairdressers the other week and there was no way she needed to go again. She did agree they could do hair and makeup in Alice & Jasper's room but no to all the other suggestions.

I was so proud of her; Alice would walk all over anyone if they didn't stand up to her right from the start.

I didn't realise just how bossy my younger sister had become until I walked back towards the living room later on that evening, after checking the kids were fast asleep with Rose. We heard her telling Bella just what she thought about her fashion style and she was being dam well rude about it all. I was about to head into the room to sort Alice out, when I felt Rose's arm hold me back, as she whispered to me. "Let Bella deal with this, she needs to show Alice that she is not a pushover."

Reluctantly, I held back.

I could see and hear everything, but the girls didn't know I was there; it was just Alice & Bella in the room.

"I tell you Bella, you need to smarten up...Edward expects and deserves more from his partner."

"What do you mean Alice?" Bella was firm but kind in her questioning.

"You need to start dressing more like a woman and less like a teenager. You need to wear more make-up, make more effort in styling your hair, and when did you last go to the beauticians?"

I was furious, and it took everything I had not to grab Alice and throw her out.

"Edward has not complained about any of those things to me..." Bella did not sound quite so confidant this time.

"He is too much of a gentleman to complain Bella!" Alice scoffed. "You could do with shaping your eyebrows a little more, and don't get me started on your lady garden!"

"My...what?" Bella squeaked.

Alice sighed and scoffed at Bella's embarrassment.

"When you were getting dressed other day and I came into ask you about decorating the rooms, I noticed that you are not as neat as you can be down there..." She waved her hand towards Bella's pelvic area.

"You were looking at my underwear and checking out my pubic hair!" Bella was mortified! I was murderous!

"You can only hold a man's interest so long if you don't make sure you look after things..."

Bella just stood there, I had heard just about more than enough.

"But it is ok for you to bully people into doing what you want, like the list of demands you have for Edward's house?"

"That's right...this is Edward's house, not yours and he will soon get bored of you and ask you to leave...if someone like Tanya couldn't keep him interested..."

"Keep him interested...she was thrown out! He threw her out!"

Bella stood up taller as she stepped towards Alice.

"Are you sure he won't take her back? If she turned up her now...could you compete with her for his affections...?" Alice laughed as she tried to put doubt into Bella's belief in our relationship.

I couldn't stand back now. I stepped forward and placed my hands on Bella's shaking shoulders, taking a large inhalation of breath before I spoke.


	24. Chapter 24

**It has been too long, I know. To be honest, I am not sure there is even anybody still looking to read this story. I haven't updated in so long. I had this chapter of Lead me to Comfort almost finished, when my Mum took unwell. **

**I nursed her for a while, but the illness she suffered from finally took hold and my Mum died earlier this year. **

**It broke my heart. **

**I have really struggled to pick up the chapter, every time I did, I thought of my Mum, so it has sat unloved for a long time.**

**I lost all the reviews on my lap top there were waiting for replies, I am sure there is a way to get to them via FF but I don't know how. **

**Thank you, as always to ButterflyBetty for reading this over for me. Thank you to everyone who leaves reviews to this and my other stories. **

**With much love to you all xx**

**~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~**

**Previously on Leading me to comfort...~ EPOV.**

"Are you sure he won't take her back? If she turned up here now, could you compete with her for his affections?" Alice laughed as she tried to put doubt into Bella's belief in our relationship.

I couldn't stand back now. I stepped forward and placed my hands on Bella's shaking shoulders, taking a large inhalation of breath before I spoke.

**Leading me to Comfort ~ Chapter 24.**

Edward had gone with Rose to check the children were both settled. I absolutely adored how involved he was with his family, especially Alex & Emmie. It warmed my heart to think of Edward being a Daddy to the children we would raise together. I had tried to understand why Tanya had done her best to keep Edward apart from them all, but it just didn't make any sense to me. The family had all been so welcoming to me.

Our parents had gone out again together for the evening, making fast work of becoming firm friends in their own rights. Emmett was showing Jasper something or other on his laptop in another room.

Alice was frantically scribbling even more notes in her book of plans for the house. I really couldn't understand why **she** thought this beautiful home needed so many big changes, especially considering they were not planning to stay here very long at all.

Honestly, I was enjoying getting to know Rose and Jasper better. Even Emmett; he made me laugh, although he was driving Edward nuts! But I think that was a lifelong situation between the two brothers.

Alice...I liked Alice, but I was struggling a little bit to find much in common with her, and her constant snippy behaviour was not helping at all.

I got up to put some more logs on the fire, closed the drapes and lit a couple of large candles that Esme had bought for us, making the room feel so warm & inviting.

Alice watched me move and started to speak as she carried on making notes to herself.

"We will have to make some time to sort out your wardrobe, Bella."

"Sorry?"

"I tell you, Bella, you need to smarten up. Edward expects and deserves more from his partner."

"What do you mean, Alice?" I was quickly becoming more than a little pissed. I didn't want yet another argument with her, but I was not going to be her Barbie doll, either.

"You need to start dressing more like a woman and less like a teenager. You need to wear more make-up, make more effort in styling your hair, and when did you last go to the beauticians?"

How dare she? I didn't really know much about what men liked, but so far Edward seemed to like me just as I was.

"Edward has not complained about any of those things to me."

I started to worry that maybe Alice knew something I didn't.

"He is too much of a gentleman to complain, Bella!" Alice scoffed. "You could do with shaping your eyebrows a little more, and don't get me started on your lady garden!"

"My...what?" I squeaked, my face blushing bright red.

Alice sighed and just carried on explaining everything she thought I was doing wrong.

"When you were getting dressed other day and I came into ask you about decorating the rooms, I noticed that you're not as neat as you can be down there."

I stood there, my mouth wide open at her behaviour as she gestured towards my crotch with distaste.

I had almost jumped out of my skin when she had just wandered into the en-suite bathroom without even knocking, giving me just enough time to pull up my underwear and pull my tee shirt on, trying to protect my modesty.

"You were looking at my underwear and checking out my pubic hair!" My voice was high pitched, but I was becoming angrier rather than more embarrassed.

But it seems she was not finished telling me just how inferior I was either.

"You can only hold a man's interest so long if you don't make sure you look after things."

I couldn't believe she was telling Edward to make all these changes to his home, but now, she was attacking me as well.

"But it is ok for you to bully people into doing what you want, like the list of demands you have for Edward's house?"

"That's right. This is Edward's house, not yours, and he will soon get bored of you and ask you to leave. If someone like Tanya couldn't keep him interested..."

How dare she? She knew how I felt about Tanya being more Edward's kind of woman than I was.

"Keep him interested? She was thrown out! He threw her out!"

I was livid, I stepped closer to her, standing up, using the few inches advantage in height I had her to show that I was not some little girl she could boss around.

"Are you sure he won't take her back? If she turned up here now, could you compete with her for his affections?" Alice just laughed and was not bothered by my pathetic angry stance at all.

I was speechless, she knew she had me. I felt my body shrink back down, my shoulders dropped, leaving me feeling no taller than six inches.

It was true; Edward **could** ask me to leave at any time.

Now, I had no other home to go to, there was no way would I move back in with Dad, what with him entertaining Sue there.

But none of that mattered, nothing mattered without Edward.

Edward loved me.

He told me all the time, with his words and his actions.

I closed my eyes, debating if I should run and hide, or stand here and face up to Alice. She knew him better than I did. She was his sister, if I ran tattle-tailing on him, would he believe me? Would he suddenly open his eyes and see what the mouse I really was?

Just like so many times before, I knew Edward was behind me before I felt his touch or heard his words; it was time to see what he would make about all of this. Ready or not.

His warm hands rested softly on my shoulders, I heard him take a long, slow, cleansing breath.

Was he was going to ask me to stay or leave?

"Bella, you know you'**re** wrong about something."

I could feel the tears behind my eyelids. Edward used his hands to slowly turn me so I was now facing him.

"Baby, open your eyes. Look at me please," he whispered as his fingers moved down my cheeks towards my chin, and gently coaxed my face up towards him.

My eyes opened and a tear escaped from both sides, slowly trickling down my cheeks. I looked up as Edward's beautiful emerald eyes locked onto my fearful gaze. Warm hands moved up, cupping my cheeks; his thumbs simultaneously wiped away my tears so tenderly it made me shudder.

"You're wrong about this being my house, this is **our** home. It has been **our** home from the moment you agreed to move in here with me."

I could not stop the tears from falling freely now, Edward whispered as he pulled me into his tender embrace. "I love you, Bella. I love you just as you are, no changes, no so called improvements, nothing anyone could do to you, would make me love you any more than I do right now."

Suddenly, I began shaking uncontrollably, Edward simply held me closer to his strong body, comforting me, securing me with his touch and words. Noise surrounded me, but it was almost like a radio that was not quite tuned in properly to the station. Edward lifted me up and carried me to the sofa nearby. I held on tight, scared to let go, petrified of what was going to happen when I opened my eyes and Edward spoke with Alice.

"It's okay, my little one; it is going to be all alright, baby." Edward soothed my hair with his long, strong fingers until his velvet voice suddenly filled with anger. His nose stopped rubbing against my cheek, and he turned to face the family who gathered in the room.

"Alice, I'm so furious with you right now. I have nothing to say that **you** will want to hear."  
"Edward," Alice sighed.

"DO not speak to me!" Edward took a deep breath before speaking again in the same tone.

"Get out of here, Alice, go to your room, and take your bloody lists with you, just get…out...of...my...sight!"

Edward threw Alice's notebook that had been resting on the arm of the sofa over towards his unusually quiet sister.

"Edward," Jasper's usually calm voice was showing strain. "Can we sort this out man?"

"NO. Not tonight. I need to calm down before I talk to _her_ again."

"But Edward—" Alice tried to interrupt again.

Edward lifted his head, his eyes black with anger, a look that if directed at me would have scared the living daylights out of me.

Trying to soothe his rage, I hesitantly began stroking his chest with my fingers. Edward lifted up my finger tips up, kissed them softly, and brought his lips to my palm before placing my hand back down on his chest; his warm hand holding mine in place over his heart. I relaxed slightly feeling his fingers tap his message of love to me.

I had never seen my gentle man angry like this before.

"Edward?" I whispered cautiously.

He looked down at me, his face melting into a softer, more loving expression.

"Do you think we should try and resolve this tonight?" I suggested.

He shook his head gently, relaxing me slightly as his hand came up to move a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Not tonight, baby. The only person who I need to reassure and focus on right now is you."

I held his hand on my cheek that he was now cupping as his thumb caressed my skin.

"Everything — you're everything to me, Bella. No one can make me look elsewhere, no one makes me feel like you do, and no one ever has."

I believed him.

"I know you're telling me the truth, Edward."

"But?" he asked gently.

"I must admit, I worry that she will return for you one day, when she wakens up and realises what she has lost."

"What she has lost is any right to come back; she will find nothing here for her. Her betraying me would be nothing like the devastation I would suffer without you in my life. If you wanted to walk away I would be heartbroken."

I knew Edward's siblings and spouses were still in the room, but I couldn't care.

"Do you think I should be more…"

I couldn't quite think of one word that I wanted right now.

"Don't you want me to be more...girlie or pretty or even sophisticated?"

He shook his head. "No. In my eyes, you're the prettiest girl I know. I don't want you to try to be anything other than who you already are to me."

Closing my eyes as I snuggled down into his embrace I could feel both our breathing slowing down and calming.

Rose was giving Alice a real telling off, Jasper sat there shaking his head at his wife's childish behaviour, and even Emmett added the odd word in, between changing channels on the TV.

"Alice, you behaving like Alex when he doesn't get his own way, just grow up!" He growled at his youngest sibling.

I knew this needed to be addressed, if it went on any longer, it would only cause ill feeling.

"Edward, love?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Can we sort this all out, please?" I looked at his frowning face.

"Tomorrow," he whispered.

I shook my head, "Tonight. Please? My Gran once told me, never to go to bed angry."

"Well, sweetheart, I'm not angry at you, and you're the only person I want to go to bed with!" He smirked then laughed as I scowled at him.

"Please?"

"For you, baby, alright."

"Not for me. For you. For Alice." I shook my head at him, but smiled at his grin.

"Oh, _now_ you want to do _something_ for Alice!"

We turned to see Edward's younger sister standing with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping briskly in annoyance.

"Alice!" Rose chastised the frustrated woman sized brat before us.

Edward took a breath and opened his mouth to respond, but I could see he was starting to get angry again.

I spoke calmly to the flustered sibling standing in front of us.

"Why are you so angry with me, Alice?"

Alice muttered and mumbled, but no one understood what she said.

"Sorry?" I apologised.

"I said," she started harshly, "I thought you and I would be friends, but you spend all your time with **everyone** else."

"Oh."

"Tanya kept us away from Edward. You keep him to yourself, in** your** room, **your** study."

That was not what I expected.

She had missed Edward. No one realised how much Alice had missed her caring, gentle, quiet brother.

"I didn't like Tanya. I like you but you either spend all your time with him, or Rose, or Jasper, the kids, cooking with Mom, even Emmett!"  
"Hey!" Emmett almost sounded offended with this, but then grinned, his dimples showing on his face.

I stood up and offered Alice my hand; she hesitated for a moment before stepping slowly forward towards me.

"Alice." I sighed, "I love your brother, and we need to spend time together. As for everyone else, Rose and I have had longer to get to know each other, she was there when I was scared, vulnerable, and in need of her support. The same with Jasper, he protected me when James appeared at school for me, but I also have my classes in common with both of them."

Alice gave my hand a soft squeeze and nodded.

"I would like to spend more time with you. I know you have been busy with all your work in planning your new business."

"We could go shopping or to the spa," Alice muttered.

I sighed, knowing this was the very time I had to be completely honest with her.

"I hate shopping, Alice. I'm just not a girlie-girl."

Alice looked at me, lost in the thoughts going through her mind. "I just wanted to be included," she admitted.

"Then we will try harder, but I won't pretend to be something I'm not."

She tried to smile, but still looked unhappy.

"You need to take me as I am, Alice."

"You're lovely as you are, Bella, I'm sorry. I just was so excited about getting my brother back, and everyone was saying how great you were. I wanted a friend. I'm a bit unsettled."

I nodded, understanding how lost she was with the move, and starting a new venture with her career.

Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around us both. "I love you both; I want you to get on, but, Alice." He spoke calmly, but firmly to his sister, who had started crying as she gripped on to both Edward and I. "You need to stop this crazy behaviour!"

Alice snorted and giggled when Edward kissed her cheek loudly.

I shook my head. This family **was** completely crazy. But they were more than I had ever hoped for.

Alice and I spent some time making hot drinks for everyone; she told me how she missed everyone while she was away at school and had all these ideas about how great it would be for them all to be together again, but had found the reality was nothing like she had hoped for.

Rose and Edward had a close bond that she didn't seem to feel included in. So when I came along, she had hoped to find that bond with me. She was jealous, and feeling left out. Her behaviour had quickly spiralled out of control and she didn't see a way of backing down without losing face in the whole situation.

I tried to reassure her while still making sure she knew where I stood about shopping, girlie stuff and her invading my personal space. We spoke about everything. Alice calmed down with all the plans she had made for Edward's house.

"It's your home, too. I'm sorry that forgot that, Bella," she explained. "I didn't want to lose him again, like we did with Tanya." "I'm not Tanya."

"I know that now, Bella, honestly I do."

Taking the drinks through to the other room, we snuggled up with our loved ones and watched a film until the parents returned home to join us. I was getting used to seeing Dad with Sue; it was lovely how sweet he was with her, even though he still looked a wee bit bashful at times.

Esme asked if everything was okay as she leaned in to give both Edward and I a soft hello kiss on the cheek. I smiled, nodding and cuddled back into Edward's embrace. Life felt lighter, but I knew in my heart it probably was not going to last for long.

Suddenly, I was exhausted, but didn't want to move from Edward's lap. "Are you ready to go to bed, honey?"

I was aware of Edward's velvet voice, whispering in my ear, speaking softly enough not to waken me properly. I shook my head. "I want to stay with you."

"I'm ready to go if you are, beautiful."

"Stay and talk with your family if you want to, I'm happy here." Yawning, I snuggled back in his arms.

Edward kissed my hair, and I fell deeper into an easy sleep.

**EPOV.**

I was so angry at bloody Alice. If Bella hadn't calmed me down, and encouraged me to listen to my sister, things would have got totally out of hand, I was all for throwing her out.

After we talked, I did feel slightly sorry for her, but she had gone about this all the wrong way. There was no way I would let anyone treat my Bella like Alice had done. No way.

Alice was not going to get her own way, Bella stood up to her, and thankfully the little brat had backed down. Jasper and I had a good talk with Alice; we sorted out what they would like done to the two rooms that would be theirs while they stayed here, and what I was prepared to let them do. We settled on painting and some furniture they had in storage for their living room. Alice could make all the changes to her own home when they got their own place.

Bed was calling; I was almost tempted to snuggle up with my sleeping beauty right here on the sofa, but Charlie was watching as I stroked the outside of Bella's thigh, I didn't want to risk getting caught doing anything else with Bella, even though this was our house.

It was high time we claimed our home back for ourselves!

"Goodnight all," I muttered to the room as I moved Bella into a better position before lifting her as I stood up.

"Emmett, will you lock up after Charlie and Sue head home please?" I nodded while making eye contact with my future father in law. He grimaced but nodded back at me. Charlie moved to stand before me, leaned in and kissed Bella's hair and wished both of us a good night.

Carefully, I lowered Bella onto our bed before heading into the bathroom to get ready for sleeping. When I returned, I couldn't help but smile at Bella, all snuggled up on my side of the bed, hugging my pillow. Gently, I removed just her socks and trousers, I knew she would get too hot in her sweatshirt, but I didn't want to waken her up. I switched off the lights after locking to door, and got into bed on Bella's side. It wasn't that long ago that I didn't even have a side of the bed. I was happy on either side, as long as Bella was by my side. I positioned myself as close to her as I could, sneaking my fingers under her little short type panties, my hand settled on her hipbone, I kissed her head softly, as I closed my eyes.

Bella sighed and pushed back into my embrace. Her hand rested on top of my arm for a second before making its way under her panties to entwine with my fingers.

"Edward," she mumbled.

"Shush. It's okay, darling. I'm here."

Her little fingers tugged on mine until my hand moved across her pelvis towards her tiny patch of curls. Gently, I touched the top of her mound, my reactions to her body instantaneous. Her bum wiggled against my naked hardening groin and I groaned as she moaned my name once more.

"Oh, Bella, honey, please be awake!" I pleaded to her.

"Yes, touch me." She turned her head back, her eyes open, heavy with desire.

"I was dreaming about you," she confessed, her lips finding mine as she moved her lower arm up and started pulling at her sweatshirt. "Take this off. Too warm, too many clothes in the way."

Between us, we removed her sweat shirt, I was still behind Bella, and started to move her body so she would be facing me, but she shook her head and bit down on her lip.

"What's got you all coy, baby?" I wondered out loud.

"I liked what we did...when I had my period, with you behind me," she confessed shyly.

"Oh, okay." I grinned.

"No condoms this time, just you and me," she whispered.

I nodded. "Just you and me sweetheart."

My fingers started to wander under her panties again; I was so turned on by the feel of the silky material brushing against my hand as my fingers explored all her secrets. I slipped between her labia and started to move the wetness I found all around her.

"You must have been having some dream, baby." I grinned; delighted with the effect her thoughts had had of us being together.

"I always dream of you." She panted, my fingers moved inside her as my thumb twisted to find her clit. It wasn't the easiest position to be in, but I wanted her to come before we joined together. My lips found her neck and earlobe, she pushed against me again, I didn't want to come in my boxers but I couldn't stop the delicious friction she was bringing me either.

Groaning I watched her fingers slip inside the cup of her bra, the noises she made as she found her sensitive breast and began to squeeze and tease her nipple.

"Oh, Bella, I can't wait to have you naked and my mouth attached to your luscious tits."

I sped up my fingers and moved my other arm under her snaking round to pull both bra cups down so her breasts spilled out and into view. I toyed with one nipple and breast while Bella attended to the other one. Her upper leg moved up and over my thigh, opening herself further up to me, giving me deep access to her, plunging inside as deep as I could, I cried out to her, desperate for her to come so I could move my weeping penis inside her warmth.

"Baby... Baby...Touch yourself, come for me," I pleaded.

She did as I begged of her, her breathing now pants and whimpers of desire, her head thrown back under mine, her whole body shaking and pushing against me as she teetered on the edge of her climax. Between us, we brought her to the edge, my teeth grazing on her neck and shoulder, the desire to bite her, claim her, and mark her as mine was screaming in my head.

She called out my name as her whole body shuddered, gasped once more and started panting for air as she came down from her high. I soothed her gently before withdrawing my hand until my palm coming to rest on her pelvis.

We lay together for a few moments until I felt Bella try to grapple with her twisted bra. "Let me get that, sweetie."

I kissed her softly as I removed the restricting undergarment from her body.

Once she was freed from her bra, I pushed her silk panties from her body, kissing any skin I could reach as I moved down her. With nothing between us now, I moved back against Bella, as close as I could. Her thigh lifted up and rested on top of mine, she was opening herself up to me, my dick was seeking its way inside her, and homing in on where it would reside at all times if it could. Inching side her, moving my hips, she pushed back, groaning with delight at the invasion we both savoured. Hands moved attaching onto breasts and hips, it was deep, slow and tender.

"Oh...fuck..."

I was not going to last this way, and I wanted Bella to come again. I wanted to feel her grip me as I came.

I reached down to her slick clitoris, swollen and sensitive to my touch. My finger circled her, smearing her arousal around her before I started tapping her gently.

She started to clench down and grip on me, I moved faster and deeper inside her. Whispering how much I loved her, how I wanted to make her come every day for the rest of our lives.

Her whole body started to stiffen and she held her breath before whispering out my name again.

I kept moving, slower but steady. I wanted to make this last a bit longer, I wasn't done here tonight.

Suddenly, this was not how to finish our love making.

"I know you want to do this with me behind you tonight," I whispered. "But I really need to see your face, to kiss you, sweetheart, please?" I turned her face towards me as I made my request.

She nodded, and between kisses, we both groaned as I withdrew my aching cock from inside her.

"Will you lie on top of me?" she requested. "Cover me with your body?"

I grinned at the most beautiful creature smiling back at me, her blush contradicting the sexual requests she had made. Silently, slowly, we moved so she was lying down on the bed, as I settled above her. Nothing was said, we held each other's gaze. I held her in my arms, as I lowered myself onto her. I pushed inside again, her legs moving apart and around me, gripping me, pulling me further into her warmth.

We both stopped still.

This moment, our connection, it was like time had stopped. Nothing and no one else mattered to either of us.

Bella's hand moved down to rest over my heart, I nodded, understanding as tears filled her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry pretty girl," I whispered.

"Happy tears," she stuttered as the tears feel down her face to the side of her head and into her hair.

"Just feel us, baby. You and me." I moved my pelvis up and Bella moved with me. Our union was consuming us.

"Want you..." Bella panted.

"You have me."

"Forever?" she asked me.

"Always."

It took no time at all, till I could feel her clenching around me.

Grunting, trying to keep hitting the sweet spot that made her gasp. I know Bella was close, but it wasn't close enough, I was not sure I could hold on much longer.

"Please, baby, need you to let go. Need you to..."

My name left her lips silently as I pushed harder and emptied all I had inside her.

This moment was perfect.

It was ours.


End file.
